Pierre de résurrection
by ma00333
Summary: Je m'appelle Ted Lupin, je viens de rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard, j'ai 16 ans et je suis orphelin. C'est pas terrible comme présentation, non ? Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qui me résume. J'aimerai tellement avoir une famille et connaître mes parents ... J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère et mon parrain, et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mais si cela changeait ?
1. Chapitre 1 : cours, cours vite !

**Hello !**

 **Hé oui, je continue à publier de vieilles histoires, celle-ci est une histoire centrée sur Ted Lupin, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi :) Voici le résumé de l'histoire :**

Je m'appelle Ted Lupin, je viens de rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard, j'ai 16 ans et je suis orphelin.  
C'est pas terrible comme présentation, non ? Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qui me résume.  
Il y a aussi mon meilleur ami, Tom, et sa peste de copine Faustine, mais que tout le monde appelle Loanabelle , ainsi que Léane, ma petite sœur de cœur. Et il y a la plus importante, Victoire, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, et aussi celle pour qui mon cœur bat, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas.

J'aimerai tellement avoir une famille et connaître mes parents ...

J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère et mon parrain, et je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mais si cela changeait ?

 **Donc si l'histoire vous tente, n'hésitez pas à la lire et à me dire ce que vous en pensez, d'ailleurs l'avantage de poster de "vieilles histoires", c'est qu'elles sont déjà terminées, donc aucune crainte de ne pas savoir la suite ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _Je cours dans la forêt interdite. Je cours vite, aussi vite que je le peux et que mes jambes me le permettent. Quelque chose me poursuit, je le sais, c'est pour ça que je cours. C'est quelque chose de monstrueux qui est derrière moi, à ma poursuite. Je m'arrête une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle, tout de même à l'écoute du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement autour de moi. Une branche craque à quelques mètres de moi sur ma droite, et je reprends ma course effrénée. J'arrive au niveau du saule cogneur. La bête apparaît alors, éclairé par la lune pleine au-dessus de nous, et pousse un hurlement raisonnant dans mes oreilles. Je recule, effrayé, ne pouvant pas quitter la bête du regard. Je fixe ses prunelles caramel d'animal. C'est mon père …_

Teddy se réveilla en sursaut sur la banquette de son compartiment. Toujours ce même mélange de cauchemar et de souvenirs de parrain Harry. Il sent une main fraîche se poser sur son front et une voix douce lui demande :

\- Ça va Teddy ?

\- Heu, oui, c'est rien ….

Marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe naissante, grognon. Mais en voyant les sourcils froncés et l'air dubitatif de Victoire, il se radoucit et lui sourit :

\- Juste un mauvais rêve, rien d'important …

\- Ha oui ? Ça parlait de quoi ?

\- De la terre entière qui essayait de nous séparer !

Victoire rougit et Teddy déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il sortit du compartiment en lui faisant un clin d'œil et alla à la rencontre du chariot de friandises qui était déjà passé durant son sommeil. Il acheta plusieurs friandises, dont des chocogrenouilles pour lui, des Fizwizbiz, les préférés de Victoire, des Suçacides pour Léane, et des Gommes de Limaces pour Tom.

Léane était une adolescente de 15 ans, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, avec de grands yeux marron et de longs cheveux châtain et lisse. Tout de suite, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Victoire, et elles étaient devenues inséparable. Et comme Victoire et lui étaient aussi inséparables, très vite Teddy et elle avaient tissé des liens très fort, et surtout très fraternel.

Il y avait aussi Tom, son meilleur ami. Eux, ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire de magie et avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble. Tom était pratiquement le contraire de Ted physiquement parlant : plutôt petit, mais athlétique, blond, avec un nez en trompette faisant son charme auprès de la gente féminine, et des yeux presque en amande et marron.

Et puis, il y avait Victoire, la blonde au visage innocent, la justicière des élèves victimes des autres élèves, la gentille et charmante Victoire, aux charmes qui en faisaient craquer plus d'un. Cependant, Teddy s'arrangeait presque tout le temps pour que les autres garçons ne l'approchent pas de trop près. Selon lui, aucun ne la méritait, et il ne faisait que la protéger.

Et puis, dans leur petite bande, il y avait lui, le métamorphomage. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand et mince, pas spécialement musclé, avec des cheveux en pétard bleus, et des yeux qui reflétaient son humeur, mais la plupart du temps caramel, comme son père sur les photos qu'il avait de lui.

Lorsqu'il revint au compartiment avec ses friandises, la sangsue était là. C'était le surnom qu'il donnait à Loanabelle Nomed, la petite amie beaucoup trop collante de son meilleur ami.

Tout de suite, avant même qu'ils ne se mettent en couple, il l'avait détesté. Sa façon hypocrite et théâtrale de s'exprimer avec sa voix de crécelle, ses battements de cils incessant et la rendant plus bête qu'attirante, ses cheveux blond décolorés et ses rajouts immonde, ses longs faux-ongles de démons, et surtout, sa méchanceté gratuite, surtout envers Victoire.

Malgré tout, Tom craquait pour elle depuis leur première année, et Teddy ne pouvait pas lui demander de choisir entre lui et elle, surtout qu'il n'était pas très sure de ce que son ami choisirait.

Il soupira et distribuât les sucreries à ses amis, ce qui lui valut sa première remarque de la part de la peste :

\- T'aurais pu penser à moi ! T'es trop pauvre pour m'offrir quelque chose ou quoi ?

Ted soupira de nouveau et ne dis rien, préférant comme à son habitude l'ignorer, sachant bien que Victoire ne pourrait jamais se retenir, éternelle justicière de Poudlard :

\- Il a juste trouvé que ton cul était assez gros pour prendre toute la place du compartiment !

Loanabelle prit un air choqué peu convaincant, mais grâce à la faculté étonnante qu'elle maitrise, eut les yeux brillants et remplis de larmes prêtent à couler :

\- Tu ne me défends pas Tom ? Tes amis sont méchant, et gratuitement en plus, avec moi, et tu les laisses faire ?

Tom se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné :

\- C'est que … je sais pas …

Mais déjà la diablesse relevait la tête hautainement :

\- Tu as raison, quand on a des parents aussi monstrueux qu'eux, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient de bonnes manières …

Fière de sa dernière insulte, elle sortit la tête haute et fière, et alla enfin rejoindre ses amis dans un autre compartiment.

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait, elle avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. Ted assumait pleinement sa mère métamorphomage et « traitre à son sang » ainsi que son père lycanthrope, mais Victoire avait beaucoup de mal lorsque l'on traitait son père comme ça. Elle lançât un regard haineux à Tom et sortit en vitesse de la cabine. Léane l'appela :

\- Vic, attend ! Tu pourrais la tenir en laissa ta copine !

Reprocha-t-elle au garçon blond. Elle se leva, mais Teddy la retint :

\- Laisse, j'y vais. Je suis le mieux placé pour la comprendre.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent. Teddy aperçut la chevelure blonde de la demi vélane en direction des bagages. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle irait se réfugier là où il n'y aurait personne. Il la trouva entre deux grosses malles, le visage enfouit dans ses genoux, ceux-ci remonté contre sa poitrine.

\- Ça va Vic ?

La jeune fille renifla et releva la tête :

\- Personne n'a le droit de dire ça …

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

\- C'est vrai. Parce que quand on te regarde, on y voit tant de perfection …

\- Arrête …

Protesta-t-elle faiblement en rougissant. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes :

\- Cette fille est une vrai garce, une jolie garce dont mon meilleur ami est fou, mais une sale garce quand même. Ne fais pas attention à elle et ce qu'elle dit, elle est juste jalouse, surtout de toi …

Victoire déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent :

\- Tu sais que tu es le meilleur ?

\- Oui oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent …

Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais l'important, c'est qu'à présent, Victoire souriait.

Teddy n'aimait pas la répartition. Les premières années trop petites, les nouveaux professeurs, les longs discours, tout ça, il n'aimait pas. Heureusement que Tom était toujours là pour lui raconter des trucs drôles et se moquer gentiment des autres avec lui.

La seule chose qu'il aimait bien aussi, c'était le discret clin d'œil de la vieille directrice lorsqu'elle parlait des héros de guerre et des fantômes. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que deux ans à tirer, et il pourrait quitter cet endroit hanté. Petit, il avait toujours été émerveillé par cette fabuleuse école de magie. Mais quand il avait été assez grand pour comprendre que c'était là que c'était passé la guerre, que ses parents et leurs meurtriers étaient morts et enterrés, il s'était inconsciemment mis à détesté le lieu du plus fort de son âme, au point qu'il avait déjà fugué plusieurs fois de l'école, et raté encore plus souvent le train de retour de vacances.

Cependant, il avait aussi plusieurs bonnes raisons de rester : tout d'abord, son meilleur ami, celui avec qui il faisait les quatre cents coups, son frère. Ensuite, Léane, pratiquement sa petite sœur, bien qu'elle agisse souvent comme une grande sœur en lui faisant des leçons de morales. Enfin, la plus importante, Vic. Ils avaient d'abord été frère et sœur, avant d'être amis, et enfin meilleurs amis. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et mieux que personne. Cependant, leur relation était ambigüe : certains sous-entendus les gênaient et les insinuations des autres sur leur relation les mettaient plus que mal à l'aise. Leur relation était plus que platonique, même s'ils refusaient de l'avouer. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais ils avaient bien conscience d'avoir changer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Mais ils continuaient malgré tout d'agir comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Teddy fut réveillé par Tom qui faisait un bruit pas possible, ce qui signifiait qu'avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur :

\- Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Bin, j'ai entrainement !

Ted soupira. Il se redressa et s'ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Et tu fais ça pourquoi ? Pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch ou pour une certaine garce ?

\- Arrête Ted. T'as vraiment besoin de te trouver une copine ! Je te dis que c'est pour bientôt, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps Loanabelle, mais je sens que c'est pour bientôt ! Et puis, regarde ce corps d'athlète, elle pourra pas résister longtemps !

Déclara Tom en se frappant le torse. Teddy balançât son oreiller sur son ami :

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que cette fille se moque de toi ? C'est une peste et elle en a rien à faire de toi !

Le jeune homme ignora la remarque de son meilleur ami et enfila un t-shirt avant de sortir du dortoir. Ted avait gagné, son meilleur ami lui faisait à présent la tête. Il finit par se lever et s'habiller, et même sortir la bouteille caché sous son matelas. Il en bu une bonne partie, avant de partir. Ça faisait une semaine que les cours avaient reprit, et il était déprimé, pire même, ennuyé de tout. Rien ne l'intéressait ni ne lui faisait plaisir, et pour le voir sourire, il fallait que tous ses amis s'y mettent. Tom avait peut être raison, il fallait peut-être qu'il se trouve une fille, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Après tout, grâce à son don de métamorphagie, il attirait beaucoup de filles. Il était un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour que Tom prenne la mouche quand on lui dit la vérité ! Il ne pourrait pas dire que Teddy ne l'avait pas prévenu. Et en plus, maintenant, il était ivre.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sortit de son dortoir et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il était tôt, mais Léane était déjà là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se servit du café en baillant :

\- Alors, toujours désespérément à la recherche d'un mec ? Ou tu t'es enfin avoué que t'étais folle de Tom depuis ta première année ?

Léane lui envoya un regard meurtrier :

\- Arrête Ted, c'est pas par-ce que t'es de mauvaise humeur que tu dois t'acharner sur moi !

Teddy soupira et Léane rajouta :

\- Et c'est pas en traitant les filles comme des bêtes que t'arrivera à avoir Victoire. Tu devrais vraiment …

\- Tais-toi Léane, arrête de me faire la leçon ! Fais-toi sauter une bonne fois pour toute, et si ça peut t'arranger, je veux bien te rendre ce service …

Léane ne répondit rien. Elle connaissait Teddy et tout ce qu'elle dirait se retournerai contre elle. Elle sortit de la pièce furieuse, et quelques minutes plus tard, Ted sortit aussi de la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, Teddy descendit de son dortoir débraillé, avec Katrine, une fille de quatrième année. Il l'aimait bien, et c'était un bon coup, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord, ce n'était que du sexe entre eux, et rien d'autre. Il avait toujours sa mauvaise humeur et sa tête des mauvais jours. En descendant les grands escaliers sans savoir exactement où il souhaitait se rendre, il croisa la garce et ses amis qui pouffaient :

\- Alors, tes amis ont enfin compris que t'étais un gros nul ? Ou alors tu t'ai fait jeté par Victoire, elle a …

Ted ne se retint plus. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la blonde :

\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de sale petite peste, je sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je veux que tu nous foutes la paix avec mes amis …

\- Teddy, Teddy, Teddy … Quand t'avoueras-tu enfin que Victoire n'es qu'un amusement pour toi, que c'est moi que tu veux réellement …

Commençât la blonde et se rapprochant langoureusement du garçon. Teddy la repoussa et forçat le passage.

Arrivé devant les portes menant au Parc, Victoire vint à sa rencontre, soucieuse et ses livres collé contre sa poitrine en bouclier :

\- Teddy, attend !

Le jeune homme se forçat à s'arrêter et se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille blonde. Il soupira et se frotta l'arrière de la tête :

\- Toi aussi tu vas m'embêter ?

\- Non Teddy, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Demanda l'adolescente surprise. Les yeux de Teddy prirent une légère teinte rouge, et ses cheveux aussi :

\- Heu, non, comme ça … ça te dirai d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc ?

\- D'accord !

Répondit-elle enthousiaste. Elle prit son bras et ils firent quelques pas. Soudain, Teddy s'arrêta et embrassa Victoire. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, puis le repoussa :

\- Non Teddy ! Tu as bu, tu n'es pas sobre ! Arrête !

Ted recula. Il dévisagea Victoire, et marmonna quelque chose avant de partir vers la forêt. Mais la jeune fille le suivit :

\- Attend Ted !

Le métamorphomage se retourna en colère :

\- Arrête d'essayer de me comprendre, tu ne le pourra jamais ! En fait, tu es comme tous les autres, une hypocrite qui croit pouvoir comprendre ce que je vis, mais tu ne pourras pas par-ce que tu as toujours tes deux parents toi !

Le garçon vit les larmes commencé à couler sur les joues de son amie, et s'en voulu encore plus, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de partir. C'était sa solution, toujours fuir.

Teddy shootait dans tout ce qu'il trouvait par terre. Il était énervé contre lui. Un vrai crétin. Ses amis, et surtout Victoire, ne méritait pas qu'il soit comme ça, aussi mauvais. Il maugréa de nouveau, et ne vit pas la racine devant lui. Il trébucha dessus et atterri par terre, la tête en avant. Lorsqu'il se redresse un peu, il aperçut une petit pierre rouge devant lui. Il tendit la main et la saisit. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il la tourna plusieurs fois dans sa main, et sut. Il regarda les deux spectres qui étaient apparut autour de lui, et ne posa que deux questions :

\- Maman ? Papa ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce prologue ?  
**

 **J'ai essayé d'introduire de nouveaux personnages, surtout parce que Teddy et Victoire sont quand même beaucoup plus âgés que les autres enfants Weasley (d'ailleurs, on les verra peu, puisque la plupart ne sont pas encore à Poudlard). Que pensez-vous de ces nouveaux personnages, Tom, Léane et Loanabelle ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews - même négatives-, ça fait toujours plaisirs de les lire et d'avoir un avis sur son travail.**

 **Je poste la suite dans la fin de la semaine/ce week-end :)**


	2. Chapitre 2: Crois que ce que tu vois

**Hello !**

 **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu plus que le premier :) On commence à vraiment entrer dans l'histoire là, même si l'intrigue va mettre un peu plus de temps à se mettre en place ...**

 **En attendant, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, nous sommes là, et nous sommes vraiment très fiers de toi …_

 _Dit doucement le spectre de la jeune femme aux cheveux court. L'adolescent tomba a genoux et se mit à sangloter :_

 _\- Maman, papa, je suis désolé … Je suis tellement mauvais, je fais du mal à tous ceux que j'aime … Vous me manquez tellement …_

 _\- Fiston, il faut que tu gardes confiance en toi. Nous sommes tes parents, et nous savons que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour toi tous les jours, mais il faut que tu sois fort. Pour nous, mais aussi pour toi et tous ceux qui t'aiment._

 _Le garçon aux cheveux tirant à présent vers le gris essuyât ses larmes et se redressa. Il montra la pierre dans ses mains :_

 _\- C'est la pierre de résurrection qu'Harry a laisséa là ?_

 _Les spectres acquiescèrent. Le garçon demanda, presque innocemment, comme un enfant :_

 _\- Vous serez toujours là ?_

 _\- Aussi souvent que tu tourneras trois fois la pierre dans ta main, et même quand tu ne nous vois pas, nous serons là, prêt de toi …_

 _Teddy reposa sa tête sur le sol, et ferma les yeux._

Teddy se réveilla en sueur. Il se redressa dans son lit et éclaira la pièce de sa baguette. Il ouvrit d'un sort le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et sortit la pierre. Il regarda et décida de ne pas la tourner entre ses doigts. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était tôt, bien trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit soit debout. Il essayât de se rendormir, et finit par abandonner. Il se leva, se prépara et partit dans le parc. Il faisait encore assez chaud pour un mois de Septembre, et aussi décida-t-il de se trouver un coin ombragé. Une fois assis par terre, il sortit la pierre de sa poche. Il la regarda longtemps, hésitant, avant de finalement la faire tourner trois fois dans sa main, tout en fermant les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, ses parents se tenaient devant lui :

\- Bonjour fiston ! Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Mieux qu'hier ?

Teddy sourit. Il avait rêvé durant des années d'avoir une matinée comme celle-ci : ses parents présents et lui demandant juste comment il se sentait. Il discuta longtemps avec eux, il leur parla de son enfance, de sa grand-mère Andromeda, d'Harry bien sûr, et aussi des Weasley, de Léane, de Tom, de Loanabelle, et surtout, de Victoire. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec ses parents et faire un peu plus leur connaissance, mais il s'aperçut que c'était déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. Il voulu sécher les cours, mais ses parents n'approuvèrent pas, et il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Léane le fuit toute la journée, et Victoire aussi. Quand à Tom, il avait déjà oublié leur prise de tête de la veille. Il était du genre à prendre vite la mouche, mais à oublier aussi vite les disputes, ce qui avait ses avantages. Finalement, il passa une assez bonne journée, et il réussit même à éviter de voir Loanabelle, ce qui était vraiment très rare. Il fallait préciser aussi, que son petit moment passé avec ses parents avait un grand rôle sur son humeur du jour. Il pensa même un instant que s'il voyait tous les jours ses parents, il ne serait plus jamais de mauvaise humeur. Il décida cependant qu'il irait s'excuser plus tard auprès de Léane et Victoire, de leur laisser un peu de temps. Et aussi, il devait garder son secret. La pierre risquerait d'être bien trop convoitée si trop de personnes apprenaient son existence …

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était vraiment de très bonne humeur. C'était certes, encore très tôt, mais il était prêt à sacrifier quelques précieuses heures de sommeil pour voir ses parents. Il retourna exactement au même endroit que la veille, et fit tourner impatiemment la pierre dans sa main. Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître, non pas ses parents, mais un homme du même âge que son père, à la carrure noble et aux cheveux noir, qu'il reconnut de suite comme étant Sirius Black :

\- Que faîtes-vous là ? Et mes parents ?

\- Du calme petit, tes parents ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir te voir ! Ça alors, alors comme ça t'es bien le fils de Lunard et Dora ? Alors, t'es plus comme ton père, sérieux mais drôle, ou comme ta mère, maladroit et têtu ?

Ted haussa les sourcils et changea inconsciemment ses cheveux de couleurs. Ce type lui plaisait bien, pas étonnant que son père ai été ami avec lui. Le spectre continua :

\- Je vois que tu as hérité du don de ta mère ! Laisse-moi deviner, t'es un vrai marrant, mais tu es aussi têtue que ta mère, un vrai rebelle ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans les poches :

\- Ouai, je pense, j'sais pas trop …

Encore une fois, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à discuter. Les morts, bien qu'ils soient au courant de tout, semblaient aimer qu'on leur raconte tout ce qu'il se passait. Et il se trouve que Teddy aimait bien parler aux morts.

Teddy réussit à coincer Léane alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle :

\- Léane, attends !

La jeune fille se retourna et soupira :

\- Tu viens t'excuser ?

\- Oui … J'ai vraiment été une ordure avec toi, et je me cherche même pas d'excuse, parce que ce que je t'ai dit est inexcusable, mais si tu voulais bien me pardonner, je te promet que je ne recommencerais plus …

Teddy lui fit les yeux doux et Léane sourit faiblement :

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime toi, parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais découpé en morceau et donné en pâté au calamar géant !

\- Tu es la meilleure !

S'exclama Ted en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis, quand il la relâcha, il demanda, gêné :

\- Tu saurais pas où est Victoire, j'ai des trucs à lui dire à elle aussi …

\- Dis donc, t'as épargné personne à ce que je vois ! Je sais pas où elle est, mais t'as vraiment intérêt à te plier en quatre, parce qu'elle est vraiment pas bien. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ça l'a vraiment retourné …

\- T'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire !

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'éloigna à la recherche de sa deuxième amie.

Il trouva Victoire, dans un couloir vide du château. Elle était assise à une fenêtre et regardait la forêt interdite, silencieuse et presque rêveuse. Teddy se plaçât derrière elle en silence, et après l'avoir regardé un moment, rompit le silence :

\- J'ai toujours admiré ta gentillesse. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être gentille pour avoir tout ce que tu voulais : tes parents pouvaient t'offrir tout ce que tu voulais, et les gens t'aimaient parce que tu étais belle. Et pourtant, tu étais toujours gentille, alors que tu aurais pu être comme Loanabelle, la pire des garces. Et c'est pour ça que les gens t'aiment encore plus et seraient prêts à tout pour toi. Et des fois, ça me rend dingue tous ces nuls qui tournent autour de toi, et je me dis que moi aussi, je suis le pire des nuls, et j'ai honte que tu sois si gentille avec moi, que tu sois mon ami, parce que je ne te mérite pas …

Victoire se retourna doucement, comme au ralenti, et planta son regard dans celui de Ted :

\- Et toi, tu es surement la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, et tu es aussi le seul qui sache me redonner le sourire et me faire rire. Et c'est vrai que des fois, tu es vraiment le pire des crétins, mais je t'aime quand même …

Teddy sourit timidement à la jeune fille, et finalement, la prit dans ses bras :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, et ce que j'ai dit aussi. Parce que tu mérites vraiment d'être mieux traitée que ça, tu mérites qu'on te traite comme une princesse, même comme une déesse …

\- Arrête Teddy, tu commences à divaguer !

Coupa Victoire en plaisantant, mais aussi en rougissant. Elle se serra contre Teddy, et posa sa tête sur le torse du garçon comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis toute petite, puisqu'il avait toujours fait une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle grâce à sa métamorphagie. Finalement, Teddy déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, et ils partirent de ce sombre couloir et discutant gaiment.

Teddy avait l'impression que les journées se ressemblaient toutes. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement, parce que pour une fois dans sa vie, il était heureux. Tous les matins aux aurores, il se levait et passait un peu de temps avec soit ses parents, soit un amis comme Sirius, James et Lily Potter, Fred Weasley ou encore son grand-père Ted Tonks. Et puis les cours s'enchainaient, de même que les heures passés avec Tom, ou encore avec Léane et Victoire. Il y avait aussi les devoirs, mais Teddy était fier de lui, il avait beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps. Il faut croire que le mois d'Octobre lui avait été bénéfique. Cependant, les vacances étaient bientôt là, et il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait avec la pierre de résurrection quand il serait au Terrier, chez les Weasley. Quand il serait chez lui, chez sa grand-mère, ce serait facile, il serait tout seul, mais avec une dizaine d'enfants, ça risquait d'être autre chose.

Il finit de préparer sa valise et rejoignit Victoire qui l'attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Galamment, il l'aida à porter sa valise. Léane et Tom restaient à Poudlard durant ces vacances là. Tom voulait passer un peu plus de temps avec Loanabelle, et espérait même secrètement qu'elle se déciderait enfin à coucher avec lui. Quant à Léane, ses parents travaillaient et ne pouvaient pas l'accueillir durant ces vacances-là, étant constamment en déplacement à cause de leur métier d'acteur et d'agent dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Victoire rentrait à toutes ses vacances, sauf quand elle préférait rester à Poudlard avec Léane. Quand à Teddy, il rentrait souvent pour s'occuper de sa grand-mère, et aussi pour échapper à Poudlard, mais c'était déjà arrivé qu'il reste à Poudlard pour soutenir ses amis quand ils avaient besoin de lui.

Durant le voyage, il se retrouva seul avec Victoire dans un compartiment. Au début, ils avaient discuté et rit ensemble. Puis, petit à petit, Victoire s'était rapprochée de lui pour se réchauffer, et ils avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, épuisés et au chaud. Quand Ted s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas bougé et s'était contenté de remonter la couverture qui tombait sur Victoire. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille s'était réveillée. Ils avaient alors reprit leurs discutions le plus naturellement au monde.

Les vacances passèrent à une vitesse folle, et Teddy n'eut même pas le temps de se préoccuper de la pierre. Bien sûr, dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il se trouvait un endroit tranquille et discret pour profiter de ces moments avec ses proches. Il apprenait leurs vies, leurs caractères et tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu savoir sur ces être chers qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas une minute à lui. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui, pour une course, un service, ou même une sortie. Et il était épuisé et commençait à peine à rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard.

Finalement, c'est presque avec soulagement pour une fois qu'il retourna à Poudlard. Cependant, alors que Victoire s'était encore endormie dans le compartiment, et que Teddy était allé acheté des sucreries, il croisa Katrine, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment :

\- Hey, salut Ted ! Ça fait longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Teddy embrassa la jolie rousse et l'attira dans les toilettes. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille collante ou qui s'embêtait avec des histoires de cœur. C'était une fille vraiment simple, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ne se prenait pas la tête. Elle était appréciée de la plupart des élèves. Cependant, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux, étant donné la relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient. D'ailleurs, Teddy était sûr que Victoire la détesterait si elle savait ce qu'elle aimait bien faire avec lui à peu près toutes les deux semaines …

Lorsqu'il finit sa petite affaire avec Katrine dans les toilettes, il rejoignit Victoire dans son compartiment. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, il était déjà tard, et aussi ils décidèrent d'aller de suite se coucher.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, Tom dormait encore, et c'était l'heure de son rendez-vous avec les spectres.

Plus tard, il essayât de voir Léane, pour savoir comment s'était passées ses vacances. Mais il ne la trouva pas. À son plus grand malheur, il rencontre la peste, cette fois seule. Il espéra un instant faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais de suite elle vint l'agresser :

\- Alors l'orphelin, tu cherches toujours de l'amour ? Parce que moi, je peux t'en donner comme personne …

Teddy essayât de contrôler sa colère, mais vit rouge, tout comme ses cheveux, et lui cracha presque à la figure :

\- C'est pas à ton copain que tu refuses de t'offrir par hasard ? Et tu te vend au premier venu ? T'es vraiment aucun respect ma pauvre !

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour oui ?

\- Rêve ! T'es tout sauf mon genre, les blondasses cruelles et hypocrites, ça m'intéresse pas !

\- Et bien tu ferais bien de t'y intéresser, parce que c'est pas ta petite blonde de Victoire qui se déshabillera pour toi ! Une vierge comme elle, avec un raté comme toi …

Teddy sortit de nouveau sa baguette, et répondit, méprisant :

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à moi ? Tom est au courant de ce que tu fais derrière son dos ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles …

Répondit la blonde avec un sourire mauvais. Ted s'éloigna d'elle en vitesse et repartit à la recherche de son amie . Cette fille était vraiment un vrai poison.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **J'ai introduit encore un nouveau petit personnage, Katrine, qui aura un rôle mineur dans l'histoire. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Des idées pour la suite ?**

 **Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ...**

 **La suite, ce week-end ou lundi :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les amis sont là pour ça

**Hello !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu résister et attendre demain pour publier la suite, donc la voici :)**

 **C'est un chapitre où il commence à se passer des choses, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **Ha, et aussi merci pour vos quelques reviews, c'est toujours encourageant ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture ! ;D**

* * *

Teddy ne réussit pas à trouver Léane, mais trouva par hasard Katrine, et en profita pour aller faire un petit tour avec elle dans les toilettes des filles, toujours désaffectés depuis la mort de Mimi Geignarde. Teddy devait avouer que c'était glauque de faire l'amour avec une fille alors qu'un fantôme se trouvait là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

Victoire le prendrait très mal si elle l'apprenait. Elle était contre ces histoires où il n'y avait pas de sentiments, elle était trop romantique pour ça, et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre par-ce qu'il savait, bien qu'elle ne lui en ai jamais parlé, qu'elle était toujours vierge.

Il savait que c'était une fille bien, pas du genre à s'offrir au premier venu pour sa première fois, plutôt de celle qui attende un garçon vraiment exceptionnel, un garçon à part et unique. Cependant, il avait fait fuir tous les garçons potentiels avant qu'ils ne puissent devenir unique ou exceptionnelle aux yeux de Victoire. Il voulait vraiment le meilleur pour elle, et si aucun n'était prêt à se battre pour elle, c'était qu'ils n'en valaient vraiment pas la peine et qu'ils finiraient par briser le cœur de sa petite Victoire.

De son côté, il n'était pas à plaindre lui. Il n'était pas un Dom Juan, mais était sorti quand même avec un bon nombre de filles. Souvent, il avait été obligé de les quitter, car elles se servaient de lui et de sa métamorphagie pour assouvir leurs besoins et fantasmes, et ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment à lui. Il avait finalement arrêté de chercher une fille pour une relation durable, une vraie relation, puisqu'à chaque fois il était déçut. Tom lui disait tout le temps qu'il était compliqué comme mec, mais on ne peut pas changer ce que l'on est. Alors Teddy enchaînait les petites histoires comme celle qu'il vivait avec Katrine en ce moment même, puisqu'ils étaient presque des adultes et qu'ils étaient consentants tous les deux.

Les cours étaient vraiment durs cette année. Il n'avait jamais été très doué, mais il avait tout de même toujours réussi à maintenir un bon niveau. Cependant, il était aussi beaucoup plus fatigué qu'avant, ce qui réduisait ses capacités d'apprentissage. Il profitait de chaque petits moment libre pour se trouver un coin tranquille et faire revenir les morts, ses héros de guerre. Il se couchait plus tard, se levait encore plus tôt, et savourait chacun de ces moments qu'il chérissait comme sa vie. Il apprenait petit à petit à connaître ses parents, leurs amis, et toutes ces personnes extraordinaires dont on lui avait parlé si souvent depuis qu'il était petit. Il vivait dans un autre monde : celui des maraudeurs, leurs bêtises, leurs blagues, leurs premiers amours …

Teddy s'éloignait inconsciemment de ses amis, et même de sa vie. On ne le voyait plus, mais chose tout à fait nouvelle, il paraissait tout le temps heureux.

Tom passa dans un couloir. Son meilleur ami l'intriguait. Depuis leur dernière dispute, il était changé. Il semblait plus distrait, plus calme, plus différent que jamais. Il savait que Teddy voyait une fille, il le connaissait par cœur, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas elle la cause de ses changements. Il était inquiet. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien changer son ami, le rendre plus heureux, si ce n'était pas une fille ? C'était forcément quelque chose de dangereux.

Léane évitait toujours ses amis. Un en particulier, mais en général, tous. Et elle avait un sacré don pour ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'on la laisse un peu tranquille. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, rien d'autre.

Victoire se retrouvait donc souvent seule. Sa meilleure amie la fuyant pour une raison inconnue, Tom étant toujours avec sa garce, et Teddy ayant toujours un truc très important à faire, elle devait se débrouiller seule. C'était nouveau pour elle, jamais on ne l'avait autant délaissée, et elle se sentait mal, si seule. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait ses amis, et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Alors elle se jetait à cœur perdu dans le travail, et aussi dans son « costume » de justicière. Teddy n'aimait pas trop qu'elle fasse ça, ça pouvait être dangereux si un élève supportait mal de se faire replacer par elle et s'en prenait à elle, les conséquences pourraient être terrible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si un gosse en traumatisait un autre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aider et de le secourir de façon héroïque. Elle soupçonnait même que ce soit ça, sa façon d'agir qui déplaisait le plus à Teddy. Ça lui rappelait encore ses parents, et leurs morts.

Teddy percuta Victoire au détour d'un couloir. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois, et pour se faire pardonner, il l'aida à porter ses livres jusque dans la salle commune. Durant leur petite marche, Victoire en profita pour demander, ou plutôt pour affirmer :

\- Tu vois une fille.

Teddy ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose, mais Ted la coupa :

\- Je suis désolé Vic. J'ai conscience que je m'éloigne de toi et que je te délaisse, mais j'ai pas une seconde à moi cet an ci ! Si tu veux, on pourra aller au Près-au-Lard samedi après-midi, comme on faisait avant, rien que tous les deux …

La jeune fille sourit :

\- Tu me le promet ?

\- Promis ptite !

\- J'suis pas petite !

Arrivés devant la salle commune, Teddy sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de filer en vitesse.

Le samedi, Ted n'avait toujours pas vu Léane. Et Tom était à la fois très distant, mais semblait en même temps essayer de vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Mais peu importait, puisque cet après-midi, il le passerait avec Vic. C'étaient ses parents qui lui avait conseillé de passer quelques heures avec la jeune fille plutôt qu'avec eux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en cachette de Poudlard, ils se retrouvèrent en début d'après-midi près du passage secret de la sorcière borgne, menant directement au Près-au-Lard. Arrivés dans le village, les adolescents se firent discret et allèrent directement au magasin de l'oncle de Victoire, George. À chaque fois, il leur donnait des cadeaux et aussi de quoi se dissimuler pour passer inaperçus dans le village. Teddy aimait bien l'oncle de Victoire, surtout depuis qu'il discutait avec son frère jumeau. George paraissait toujours un peu triste, même quand il faisait des blagues. Personne n'était sans ignorer le deuil qu'il portait. Et au moment de quitter la boutique, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

\- Vous savez, votre frère est fier de vous. Et il pense aussi que la moustache ne vous va vraiment pas …

Et Teddy crut apercevoir une étincelle dans les yeux de l'homme, avant de sortir du magasin.

Cette fois, le rouquin leur avait donné des bonbons vieillissant, même si Teddy n'en avait pas besoin grâce à son don. Teddy modifia son apparence de sorte à paraître avoir une vingtaine d'année, et Victoire ressemblait à une jeune femme également.

Tous deux sortirent et partirent se promener dans le village, revisitant chaque recoin qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur. Ils finirent finalement par prendre à boire dans un pub, et à aller s'installer dans la cabane hurlante. Teddy aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Il avait l'impression que c'était un lieu sacré, un lieu spécialement créé pour son père, et les sentiments imprégnés dans ce lieu le touchaient fortement.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre, côte à côte, grignotant des sucreries et buvant leurs boissons. Ils discutaient également gaiement :

\- Léane est bizarre, je sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, j'ai même pas pu la voir …

\- Je trouve aussi. Apparemment, il s'est passé un truc pendant les vacances. Et toi aussi, tu es bizarre en ce moment …

Rajouta la blondinette. Teddy sourit mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui prendre la main. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule :

\- Tu me manques Teddy …

\- Je sais Vic …

La jeune fille se redressa et regarda fixement Teddy. Il la regarda également, et peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Mais au dernier moment, Teddy se retourna et déclara, confus et légèrement rouge :

\- On devrait rentrer, il commence à être tard …

Victoire acquiesça et tous deux se levèrent pour repartir en direction de leur école.

Teddy recommença à vivre comme un zombie, ou un robot : il se levait, passait le plus de temps possible avec les morts, allait en cours et faisait ses devoirs, et mangeait peu, autant qu'il dormait. Mais ce train de vie n'était pas des plus sains. À la fin de la semaine, Ted fit un malaise. Il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, avec quelques potions d'énergie et un sermon de la part de madame Pomfresh. Il lui promit de dormir et manger plus, mais n'eut pas le droit de sortir avant le lendemain, c'est-à-dire le week-end. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup, et Tom décida de lui rendre une petite visite avec son abominable petite-amie, Loanabelle :

\- Salut mec, alors, comment ça va ?

\- Bof, on m'oblige à rester ici …

\- Tu vas pas te plaindre, ça doit sûrement être mieux que chez toi, au moins un peu plus propre …

Lançât la pimbêche, un sourire d'ange sur le visage, mais des pensées méchantes. Teddy lui lançât un regard noir et s'adressa à Tom :

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir privé de la si charmante présence de ta gar ... copine !

Se reprit-il en voyant le regard assassin de son ami. La très charmante jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit :

\- Alors, comme ça on se sent seul, on a besoin de réconfort ?

\- Va te faire sauter ailleurs, sale chienne !

S'exclama le métamorphomage. Tom s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Loanabelle le devança :

\- Comme oses-tu dire ça ! De telles accusations ! Je suis une fille tout ce qu'il y a de respectable, et j'aime ton ami !

Elle se leva et partit de façon, comme d'habitude, théâtrale. Tom se leva, mais Teddy le retint par le bras :

\- Tu ne mérites pas une fille aussi pourris qu'elle … Tu vaux bien mieux !

Le garçon retira son bras et partit.

Ce fut ensuite Léane qui vint le voir, croisant au passage Tom, avec qui elle n'échangea pas un mot. Elle s'assit au chevet du garçon, et tous deux faisaient la tête. Aucuns ne parlaient à l'autre. Finalement, Teddy s'étant un peu calmé, il demanda à la jeune fille :

\- Où étais-tu passée, je t'ai cherché toute la semaine !

\- J'a ... j'avais des trucs à faire …

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle fondit littéralement en sanglots. Teddy la prit dans ses bras où elle s'y blottit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Léane ?

\- C'est Tom …

Le garçon soupira :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La jeune fille respira un bon coup, et marmonna en sanglotant. Le garçon ne comprit rien et la serra plus fort contre lui :

\- Léane, j'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dis, articule s'il te plaît …

Finalement, elle s'enfuit en courant, ne laissant pas l'occasion à Teddy de savoir ce qui la tourmentait.

Quand il put sortir de l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est partir à la recherche de Léane. La jeune fille le savait, et elle l'attendait, assise seule sur un banc du parc. Elle était immobile. Teddy s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son amie dans un tel état, sans savoir si c'était grave. Après un long moment de silence, elle tourna la tête et fixa Teddy, ce qui eut le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, avant de finalement lui dire :

\- J'étais avec Tom. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Et après, on a failli coucher ensemble …

La jeune fille ne put dire un mot de plus, puisque Teddy était déjà debout et partait d'un pas furieux vers le terrain de Quidditch. S'il y avait bien un endroit où pouvait se trouver à ce moment même son ancien meilleur ami, Tom, c'était bien là. Merlin, il allait tuer ce type !

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous du comportement de Teddy ? Et de cette histoire, entre Léane et Tom ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre ? Et entre Teddy et Victoire, c'est sur la bonne voie ou ça va droit dans un mur ?**

 **Je vous poste la suite Jeudi, et en attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Si tout était facile

**Hello !**

 **Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Léane et Tom ...**

 **Et Teddy va avoir à faire quelques choix et prendre des décisions ...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

Léane courait après Teddy pour essayer de l'arrêter, ou au moins le convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre à son ami. Mais il n'écoutait plus rien. Quand il aperçut son ancien meilleur ami, il le pointa du doigt :

\- Toi là, espèce de sale petite enflure !

Tom comprit en voyant Léane courir en pleurs derrière lui, mais ne put éviter le coup. Il se mit à pisser le sang, mais déjà Teddy recommençait à le frapper, lui assénant un coup de genoux dans le ventre, avant de le jeter par terre. Les autres joueurs de Quidditch se jetèrent sur lui pour l'éloigner. L'apparence de Teddy changeait constamment, il ne se contrôlait plus. Pendant que Tom se relevait, Teddy cria :

\- On avait juré de jamais leur faire du mal, putain de merde, espèce d'enfoiré !

Tom leva les mains en signe de défense :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ! Et puis, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour s'expliquer …

Léane saisit Teddy par le bras, et Tom par l'autre, sans oser le regarder, et dit aux autres joueurs :

\- Je m'en occupe …

Elle les fit entrer dans un vestiaire, et les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir aux deux extrémités opposées d'un banc. Léane supplia du regard Teddy :

\- Il faut qu'on s'explique, s'il vous plait …

Teddy soupira et se leva, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

Personne n'osa parler durant un moment. Finalement, Teddy demanda à Tom, en essayent de se contrôler :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit d'essayer de coucher avec elle ! T'as une copine déjà ! Et d'ailleurs, où elle était à ce moment-là ?

\- Loanabelle est finalement rentrée chez elle pour les vacances …

Répondit Léane, en fixant le sol. Puis, elle rajouta :

\- C'est moi qui ai voulu coucher avec lui …

\- Quoi ? Mais putain Léane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

\- Tu … tu m'avais dit …

Teddy se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait dit le premier jour de la rentrée, lorsqu'il était complètement saoul et qu'il avait trouvé la pierre. Tom se leva :

\- Putain, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! T'as vu où on en est à cause de tes conneries !

\- Je savais pas qu'elle allait m'écouter !

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et Léane demanda, timidement à Tom :

\- Pourquoi t'es pas allé jusqu'au bout …

Le garçon se prit la tête dans les mains :

\- Léane … T'es une fille bien, je voulais pas te faire ça, profiter de tes sentiments …

Il se leva et prit la jeune fille en larmes dans ses bras. Il essuyât les larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces, et dit très calmement :

\- Tu veux bien que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, et Teddy soupira. Rien ne pourrait plus redevenir comme avant.

Victoire trouvait ses amis étranges ces derniers temps. Dès fois, ils semblaient s'éviter, alors que d'autres ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Mais du moment à ce qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, et que leur petite bande se voyait souvent, ça lui était égale.

D'ailleurs, ce mercredi après-midi de début de décembre, ils étaient tous au Près-au-Lard, avec malheureusement pour certains, Loanabelle :

\- Tom chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher un chocolat chaud ?

Tom sourit niaisement à sa copine, et s'exécuta. Victoire et Teddy échangèrent un regard complice, alors que Léane gardait le nez dans sa boisson. La blonde leur parla de manucure, coiffeur et tailleur incompétents durant une bonne demi-heure, avant d'enfin partir rejoindre ses amies. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, même Tom. Teddy lui lançât, en plaisantant :

\- Comment tu fais pour la supporter quand t'es seul avec elle ?

\- Sincèrement, j'en sais rien !

Les quatre amis rirent, et purent enfin passer leur après-midi tranquille, juste entre amis. Puis, ils se séparèrent et allèrent, chacun de leur côté, faire leurs courses de Noël. Pour ces vacances-ci, dans moins de deux semaines, tous rentraient chez eux.

Cependant, Teddy aurait voulu rester. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la pierre chez lui, c'était trop risqué.

Les derniers jours avant le début des vacances, il passa encore plus de temps avec les morts. Ses parents étaient devenus ses confidents :

\- Je sais pas quoi faire papa, maman … J'aime bien Katrine, on s'entend bien, mais je ne suis pas sure que ça va durer … Et il y a Vic aussi … Enfin, je sais pas trop …

\- Mon chéri, écoutes ton cœur ….

Lui conseilla sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que sa mère lui caressait la joue. Il le faisait souvent, imaginer qu'ils n'étaient pas mort, qu'ils étaient toujours là, dans le monde des vivants. Mais il devait bien accepter la réalité. Le spectre de son père s'assit à côté de lui :

\- Fiston, il faudrait que l'on parle de quelque chose …

\- Papa ?

Ses parents se regardèrent, et c'est sa mère qui lui répondit en souriant tendrement :

\- Tu sais, nous sommes vraiment très heureux d'être là avec toi, mais nous pensons que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de … continuer …

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec vous !

\- Calme-toi Teddy. Nous ne voulons que ton bonheur, et nous voyons bien que tu aimes ces rencontres, mais tu te coupes du monde, et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour toi …

Ted avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il brandit la pierre devant lui :

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserai partir !

Avant que ses parents ne puissent ajouter quelque chose d'autre, il rangea la pierre dans sa poche et ils disparurent. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il avait trop besoin de ses parents. Et qu'ils le veillent ou non, il continuerai à les voir.

Finalement, il arriva à convaincre sa grand-mère qu'il préférait rester à Poudlard. Elle n'allait pas très bien ces derniers temps, surtout à cause de problèmes de santé, et il savait que c'était aussi plus reposant pour elle qu'il reste à Poudlard. Il allait donc se retrouver à Poudlard, avec Katrine et sans ses amis. Ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour lui de se fixer avec elle, et peut-être même, de faire évoluer leur relation …

Le jour du départ, alors que ses amis montaient dans le train, il s'aperçut malheureusement qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendait : Loanabelle avait finalement décidé de rester. Alors que le train commençait à s'éloigner, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Alors, content que je sois restée pour toi ? On va bien s'amuser …

Teddy resta figé et crispa la mâchoire. Il était sûr d'une chose, il allait en baver avec elle.

Et il s'aperçut très vite de son manège : elle le suivait de partout et le collait comme jamais. Il avait une trouille bleu qu'elle découvre son secret, et avait aussi beaucoup de mal à cacher sa relation avec Katrine.

D'ailleurs, il eut une discutions avec celle-ci :

\- Heu, je peux te parler de quelque chose

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?

\- Heu, non. En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer de … comment dire …

\- Sortir ensemble pour de bon ?

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça !

S'exclama Teddy, joyeux qu'elle ait tout de suite compris. La jeune fille réfléchit, et lui dit :

\- Bon, je suppose qu'en général les couples commencent par sortir ensemble, puis par coucher, mais on pourrait essayer …

\- Très bien, parfait !

\- Alors on se voit plus tard ?

\- D'accord !

Répondit le garçon en l'embrassant, avant de partir en souriant. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient officiellement ensemble.

Il allait la tuer ! Cette fille était vraiment une vrai sangsue. Elle le suivait comme son ombre, et même quand il était avec Katrine, en privé ou en public désormais, elle lui collait à la peau.

Cependant, il arrivait toujours à voir les morts. Ses parents n'étaient toujours pas réapparus depuis leur dernière dispute. Et cela l'agaça. Mais ce qui l'agaçait encore plus, ce fut que ses autres amis morts lui disent la même chose. Cependant, malgré tout, ils venaient toujours pour discuter avec lui et le conseiller. Après tout, où était le mal de voir des personnes mortes qui nous manquent ? Il ne faisait vraiment rien de mal, et il n'était pas plus malheureux qu'avant. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils donc pas cela ?

Il était cependant seul. Même s'il était souvent entouré, surtout de filles, il se sentait seul. Son jour de l'an, malgré la présence de Katrine, fut morne..

Il envoya de merveilleux cadeaux à sa grand-mère et à tous les Weasleys. Il offrit un cadeau assez simple mais joli à Katrine, et ignora royalement Loanabelle.

Ce fut cependant un grand soulagement pour lui lorsque Victoire, Tom et Léane furent de retour à Poudlard. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le parc, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Teddy à propos de sa nouvelle copine, alors que les filles ne faisaient aucun commentaire :

\- Tu me l'avais caché celle-là !

Teddy ne dit rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Katrine arriva, et Teddy demanda :

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si elle reste avec nous ?

\- Non, ça ne peut être pire que la harpie …

Plaisanta Léane, contrairement à Victoire qui ne disait rien. Katrine s'installa contre le torse de Teddy et sourit timidement au petit groupe. Une discussion s'installa entre eux, et peu à peu Katrine se sentit plus à l'aise, bien qu'elle sache bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie de ce groupe.

Malheureusement pour eux, Loanabelle s'invita également avec eux, et arriva comme à son habitude :

\- Alors Weasmoche, c'était pas trop dur avec ton monstre de père !

Comme d'habitude, Victoire s'enflamma.

\- Mon père n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un héros, ce que ni toi ni ta famille ne serez jamais, sale garce !

S'écria-t-elle avant de se lever et de partir, furieuse. Léane partit à sa poursuite, trop heureuse de quitter le groupe dans lequel elle était gênée.

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien et baissèrent la tête. Ils avaient vraiment honte de leur comportement. Katrine ne dit rien également. Loanabelle avait une influence énorme sur toute l'école, et pouvait détruire une réputation, voir même une vie en seulement quelques heures. Tout le monde la craignait, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle avait autant de pouvoir sur l'école.

Cependant, lorsque Teddy se retrouva seul avec Katrine, elle lui dit :

\- C'est une vrai garce cette fille, comment Tom fait pour la supporter ?

\- Je sais pas, je me le demande souvent.

\- Cette fille est insupportable, une vrai peste !

Teddy avait sourit à cette remarque et avant de l'entraîner dans un coin plus tranquille pour quelque chose de plus intime.

C'était l'horreur. Victoire était plus seule que jamais. Tom était tout le temps avec Loanabelle, et il répétait sans cesse que ça allait bientôt être son heure. Quand à Ted, elle ne le voyait déjà pas beaucoup, mais en plus, il passait maintenant tout son temps avec Katrine. Victoire aimait bien Katrine, c'était une fille sympa avec tout le monde, toujours prête à donner des conseils et à aider les autres. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'elle soit avec Teddy. Il lui avait fallut deux bonnes semaines pour se l'avouer à elle-même enfin. Au début, elle refusait cette évidence. Mais dans le fond, elle le savait depuis toujours. Elle avait bien essayé de se trouver un gentil garçon, mais aucun n'était resté assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'attache à eux. Et puis, elle le savait bien, c'était lui, et il serait toujours le seul et l'unique dans son cœur. Victoire souffrait de cet amour. Elle repensait au baiser violent qu'ils avaient échangé en début de l'année. Son Teddy lui manquait, et elle avait besoin de lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Et elle était jalouse de cette fille, par-ce qu'elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient dans les placards, et elle était encore plus consciente qu'elle le perdrait, et qu'elle aurait de plus en plus de mal à le récupérer si elle ne faisait rien. Mais seulement, que faire ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Dans pas longtemps, deux nouveaux personnages vont faire leur appararition, j'espère que vous les aimerez ...**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire entre Léane et Tom ? Et du début d'histoire entre Teddy et Katrine ? Et de Victoire ?**

 **La suite, j'essaie de vous la poster dimanche ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : quand le piège se referme

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant vous ai plu, en tout cas, merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ;)  
**

* * *

Teddy essayait désespérément de voir ses parents. Ceux-ci ne se montraient jamais. Mais enfin, après plusieurs semaines d'acharnement, ils apparurent. La silhouette mince et menue de sa mère, et celle élancée et étirée de son père, lui avaient manqué. Il était heureux de les revoir enfin. Mais ils avaient un air sérieux qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'est sa mère qui prit la parole en première, après plusieurs minutes de silence entre eux :

\- Teddy, mon chéri, tu te souviens de ce que l'on t'a dit il y a quelques semaines ?

\- Oui maman …

\- Nous pensons toujours que c'est une bonne idée que tu cesses de nous voir. Nous ne voulons pas que tu arrêtes pour toujours, bien sûr que non, mais que tu utilises cette pierre avec modération ….

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ted, tu sais bien, toutes les bonnes choses sont à consommer avec modération. Mais nous serons toujours là pour toi …

Les autres spectres apparurent autour de lui. Teddy les regarda avec des larmes d'émotion aux coins des yeux. Il s'était tellement attaché à toutes ces personnes. C'est Sirius qui poursuivit :

\- Il faut que tu vives ta vie petit, que tu fasses ton deuil. Tu es aussi beau gosse que nous, tu as des amis formidables et une petite copine pas mal. Profite de la vie !

\- Fais-le pour nous mon chéri …

\- D'accord maman. Mais vous promettez de tous être là si jamais j'ai besoin de vous ?

Demanda l'adolescent comme un enfant de cinq ans. Tous acquiescèrent. Bien sûr qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui. En larmes, Teddy lâcha la pierre et s'effondra par terre. Il faisait nuit dans le parc, et il était seul à présent.

Teddy était différent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir grandi, d'avoir vieilli même. Il se sentait vieux, mais pas fatigué, et étrangement, bien. Juste bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression d'être normal, d'avoir une vie normale. Il voyait ses amis, sa copine, faisait ses devoirs et vivait comme n'importe quel autre adolescent de son âge. Le temps passait vite, et le week-end de la Saint Valentin, ainsi que celui des vacances étaient déjà là. Léane et Katrine rentraient chez elles, et ne pourraient donc pas participer à la journée au Près-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin. Teddy s'arrangea pour ne pas être obligé d'y aller avec Tom, et surtout Loanabelle, ce qui était un exploit. Mais le plus dur restait à faire pour lui : partir à la pêche aux informations pour savoir si un garçon y allait avec Victoire, auquel cas il devrait passer la journée à les suivre discrètement et à s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Celle-ci lui simplifia la tache lorsqu'il essaya discrètement de se renseigner :

\- Dis, t'as quelqu'un pour samedi ?

\- Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, j'ai déjà refusé à tous ceux qui me l'ont proposé. J'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

\- Ha, pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Teddy haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il devait y avoir un garçon sous ça, mais il n'ajouta rien. Finalement, après un long silence gêné, il demanda :

\- Sinon, tu veux pas qu'on fasse un truc entre amis, histoire de pas rester déprimer tout seul chacun de son côté ?

Victoire lui sourit timidement :

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Cabane Hurlante ?

La jeune fille fit mine d'y réfléchir, mais son grand sourire indiquait que l'idée était déjà acceptée.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le samedi après-midi, Victoire tremblait de froid : la maison n'était pas très bien protégée des intempéries, et il avait encore neigé dans la nuit. Teddy lui posa une couverture sur les épaules et lui donna une tasse de chocolat chaud :

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on la retape cette vieille baraque. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra y vivre un jour !

La blondinette sourit et but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Après un long silence entre eux, elle demanda, peu enjouée :

\- Sinon, t'as offert quoi à Katrine pour la Saint Valentin ?

\- Un petit coffret de farces et attrapes que ton oncle m'a donné. Pourquoi ?

\- Ho non, juste comme ça …

Ils se regardèrent un moment, se retenant de rire, puis finalement, Victoire explosa :

\- Tu savais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir ?

\- C'est si minable que ça ?

Elle se tenait les cotes tellement elle avait mal de rire :

\- Pire que minable !

Teddy sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour la chatouiller, avant de dire :

\- En même temps, elle n'est pas toi !

Cette phrase stoppa net les rires de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda, et il rajouta, gêné et confus :

\- Enfin … j'veux dire … que toi …. je sais toujours quoi t'offrir …. je te connais tellement bien …

\- Tu t'enfonces Teddy. Allez viens, on rentre, il commence à faire trop froid !

Répondit la jeune fille en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, avant de le prendre par la main et de le tirer vers la sortie.

Ils avaient passé une super journée ensemble. Et même si Teddy savait que ses parents avaient été là pour tout voir, il avait envie, même besoin de leur parler. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa pierre. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il décida de se lever vers deux heures du matin. Il se rendit sur la pointe des pieds dans les toilettes des filles, et tourna plusieurs fois la pierre dans ses mains. Ses parents apparurent enfin, ravis de le voir :

\- Alors, comment vas-tu fiston ?

\- Très bien.

\- Alors, comment s'est passéd ta journée ?

Ted sourit. Ses parents le savaient parfaitement bien, mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'ils demandent quand même :

\- Très bien. C'était même une excellente journée.

Soudain, son regard s'obscurcit. Sa mère demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il chéri ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que … Je sais pas trop … C'est à propos de Vic et Katrine …

\- Continues …

Le poussa sa mère. Teddy prit une inspiration :

\- Je crois que je fais une erreur avec Katrine. En fait, je crois que c'est Vic …

Ses parents se regardèrent d'un œil complice, mais il ne le vit pas et continua :

\- En fait, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Vic, qu'elle est la seule et l'unique … Je ne sais pas, aidez-moi !

Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il rangea vite la pierre dans sa poche, et se retourna, baguette en main :

\- Qui est là ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir son agresseur que sa baguette lui échappait. La personne s'approcha de lui, et ce ne fut que quand elle se tint à quelques centimètres de lui, éclairé par un lumos, qu'il put la reconnaître et pousser une exclamation surprise :

\- Loanabelle ! Qu'est-ce que ….

\- Tut tut tut mon petit Teddy !

Le coupa-t-elle en souriant mesquinement et en tournant autour de lui comme un vautour. Elle poursuivit :

\- Alors comme ça, c'est ça ton petit secret ! Tu as la célèbre pierre de résurrection et tu parles aux morts ! Comme c'est intéressant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Grogna le garçon sur la défensive. La blonde décolorée lui sourit narquoisement :

\- Je connais plus d'une personne qui serait prête à tuer pour avoir cette pierre.

\- Tu …

\- Tut tut tut !

Recommençât-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Satisfaite du silence du garçon, elle reprit :

\- Ce serait tellement tentant de tout dire à tout le monde, mais tellement moins distrayant …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Ho, mais c'est très simple mon cher Teddy. Tu vas acheter mon silence !

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent !

L'adolescente éclata d'un rire faux :

\- Je ne veux pas d'argent. Il y a d'autres façons d'acheter mon silence ...

\- Ne tournes pas autour du pot !

\- Je te veux toi, entier, rien que pour moi …

Déclara-t-elle, le regard gourmand. Teddy écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
\- Qu … Quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je veux que tu sois mon homme, devant tout le monde et quand j'en ai envie.  
\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Tom ?  
\- Tom ? Je n'ai jamais été qu'avec lui pour toi. Mon seul objectif était de t'atteindre, toi, et il était le mieux placé pour me permettre d'atteindre mon but !

\- Et Katrine ?

\- Comme si tu l'aimais vraiment cette pimbêche !

Teddy s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Loanabelle sourit :

\- Et Victoire ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ? Je t'ai entendu. Victoire, tu l'oublies vite fait, elle n'existe plus, d'accord ? Sinon, je lui avouerai tes sentiments, et tout le monde sera au courant de tes petits secrets, c'est clair ?

Teddy grogna en signe d'affirmation. La blonde partit enfin, satisfaite d'avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

Teddy était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la proposition de Loanabelle. Tout d'abord, ce serait catastrophique que quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, apprenne l'existence de la pierre. Ensuite, il ne voulait absolument pas que Vic soit au courant de ses sentiments. Il avait vu le résultat avec Léane et Tom, et il ne voulait absolument rien gâcher entre lui et Victoire. La faire souffrir, c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Cependant, accepter ce marché avec la garce, c'était carrément signer un pacte avec le diable. Comment pourrait-il réussit à jouer la comédie, faire comme s'il était en couple avec elle ? Au moins, une chose était claire à présent : il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis le début. Merlin, comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Allongé sur son lit, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les choses se corsent pour notre petit Ted ...  
**

 **Comment pensez-vous que ça va se dérouler avec Loanabelle ? Et Victoire dans tout ça ?**

 **Je vous poste la suite mercredi, au plus tard jeudi, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : un quotidien imprévisible

**Hello !**

 **J'ai décidé d'adopter définitivement ce rythme de publication, à savoir le mercredi et le dimanche :)**

 **Et je voulais remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ses reviews qui me font toujours sourire, et pour me signaler mes petits oublis :) Et pour Harry, Ted est à un âge où on veut se sentir adulte et responsable sans l'aide des adultes, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle pas, surtout qu'il a peur aussi qu'on lui enlève sa précieuse pierre :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsque Teddy ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussi vite. Il soupira en pensant à la dure journée qu'il allait devoir passer. Merlin, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il se décida enfin à sortir du lit, et envoya son hiboux à Katrine. Oui, c'était par ça qu'il devait commencer. Cette fille était vraiment bien, et au plus tôt les choses seraient terminées entre eux, au mieux cela serait pour tout le monde. Ça lui simplifierait au moins un peu les choses. Mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Avant de retourner dans son dortoir après être passé à la volière, il s'arrêta dans une salle de classe vide, et tourna trois fois dans sa poche la pierre qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Ce fut Sirius, James et son père qui apparurent :

\- Je crois que t'as un problème gamin !

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas, on a un plan ! On va lui faire regretter à cette sale gamine de s'en être pris à toi !

S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs, enjoués. Teddy sourit. Il avait hâte d'entendre leur plan, et surtout, de se venger de Loanabelle.

Lorsqu'il repartit dans son dortoir, il souriait. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, et il allait devoir souffrir un peu. Mais la vengeance serait digne de ce nom, et ça en valait largement la peine ! Elle allait payer cette garce pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait à lui et ses amis. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son dortoir, il tomba directement sur Tom. Parfait. Celui-ci semblait tout content, et Teddy lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

\- Ça y est ! Loanabelle veut qu'on se voit, elle a quelque chose de très important à me dire. Elle avait l'air très impatiente !

Je soupirais. Mon ami croyait encore qu'il avait ses chances avec elle. Finalement, il ne me simplifierait pas la tache !

\- Faut que je te parle en privé …

\- OK, mais plus tard mec, là, quelqu'un d'important m'attend !

\- Non Tom, faut que je te parle maintenant !

\- D'accord, mais fais vite alors. J'espère que c'est important …

Après avoir verrouillée la porte du dortoir, je sors la pierre de ma poche et lui lance. Il l'a rattrape agilement et s'exclame :

\- Hey, cool ! C'est quoi ?

\- La pierre de résurrection.

\- Non, tu déconnes ?

Je fais non de la tête. Il se reprend, sérieux, et me la rend. Je la tourne trois fois entre mes doigts, et les spectres apparaissent, alors qu'il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Une fois la réalité acceptée, je lui explique tout et lui expose le plan. Même s'il a un peu de mal à me croire, c'est mon ami et il comprend. Finalement, il accepte de m'aider, et malgré la déception due à la vérité, il lance, enthousiaste :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour mettre le plan en action ?

Tom se rend au rendez-vous avec Loanabelle confiant. Elle l'attend de pied ferme, impatiente et avec une tête ennuyée. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que c'est le début de la fin pour elle. Alors que Teddy se cache derrière une statue pas loin et observe la scène. Tom arrive et parle avant que l'adolescente n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche :

\- Ça tombe bien que tu veuilles qu'on se voit, j'avais quelque chose de très important à te dire !

\- Moi aussi …

Tom la coupe ne la laissant même pas parler et dit les mots que personne n'a jamais osé dire à cette garce :

\- Faustine, c'est terminé entre nous. Tu m'attires plus du tout, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour sauver notre couple …

Elle reste bouche bée et ne sait pas quoi dire. Jamais personne ne l'a humilié de la sorte. Elle s'apprête à piquer une crise, mais encore une fois, Tom ne lui en laisse pas le temps :

\- Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'aille m'entretenir, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch !

Il s'en va sans autres cérémonies alors qu'elle lui crie :

\- Va au diable Tom !

Dans son coin, Teddy savoure sa première victoire. Et encore, ce n'est que le début.

Durant plusieurs jours, Teddy prit un malin plaisir à éviter Loanabelle, ce qui agaçait énormément la jeune fille. Celle-ci était la risée de tout Poudlard depuis que Tom l'avait largué. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient, toutes peu glorieuses pour la réputation de la blonde. Victoire et Léane ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elles étaient juste ravies que leur ami ait rompu avec la garce de service, malgré les petits secrets des deux garçons.

De son côté, Teddy avait également mit un terme à sa relation avec Katrine, pratiquement d'un commun accord. La jolie rousse appréciait Teddy, mais ni elle ni lui n'étaient fait pour une relation stable et sérieuse, et ainsi ils restèrent en bons termes.

Cela laissa un peu de temps au garçon pour peaufiner son plan, toujours avec l'aide de Tom. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir son ami, et son entière confiance, et enfin, ils recommençaient à faire les 400 coups ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Finalement, Teddy finit par céder à Loanabelle après deux semaines. Celle-ci réussit à le coincer dans un couloir, et réitéra sa menace :

\- Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu tu joues en ce moment, mais t'as intérêt à vite jouer le rôle du parfait petit ami ! Sinon, tu n'auras plus de secrets pour personne ….

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire remplie de sympathie et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la furie blonde. Interloquée, elle le fixa sans comprendre, alors qu'il s'éloignait en lui demandant :

\- Ça te va comme ça ? C'est assez réaliste ?

Content de la crédulité de cette peste, Teddy décida se retrouver Tom pour tout lui raconter.

Victoire se leva difficilement. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours, elle se sentait top fatigué. Une fois debout, elle prit une douche, puis céda la salle de bain à une fille de son dortoir. Léane était sur son lit, en train d'hésiter entre deux paires de chaussures. Victoire s'approcha pour l'aider dans son choix cornélien, lorsqu'elle se sentit mal et s'appuyât sur un lit.

\- Ça va pas ?

Demanda son amie, inquiète. Victoire secoua la tête et sourit :

\- Non, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, et j'ai du prendre une douche trop chaude …

\- Tu devrais passer la journée ici, ça te ferait du bien …

La demi-vélane protesta plusieurs fois, mais finit par accepter, car elle ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Léane finit par descendre seule dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Teddy et Loanabelle, proches, très proches, beaucoup beaucoup trop proches …

Sous le choc, elle rejoignit Tom, un peu plus loin et lui demanda :

\- A quoi il joue Teddy là ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules en lui souriant :

\- Aucune idée.

Léane le dévisagea, surprise :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? ça te dérange pas ?

Tom déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

\- T'inquiète pas Léa !

Il fila, la laissant interloquée, ne sachant quoi penser.

Victoire dormait paisiblement, quand sa meilleure amie débarqua en folie dans leur dortoir :

\- Vic ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne me croira jamais !

La blondinette râla, fatiguée, mais se redressa et écouta le récit de sa meilleure amie sur ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui. Elle tomba de son lit, et la brunette l'aida à se relever :

\- Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Mais son amie l'ignora et lui demanda, bornée :

\- Teddy et Loanabelle ? Tu es sûre ? C'est impossible …

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle crut que tout cela n'était qu'un abominable cauchemar, mais lorsqu'elle vit Ted et cette immonde peste, pleins d'attentions tendres et dégoulinants d'amour dégouttant l'un pour l'autre dans la Grande Salle, elle faillit faire un malaise. Elle s'installa avec Léane et Tom. Sa meilleure amie était comme elle, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du cauchemar, alors que Tom semblait s'en foutre royalement et n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention. Le soir, en retournant dans leur salle commune tous les trois, sans Teddy, sans doute occupé ailleurs avec sa nouvelle conquête, et Victoire craqua. Elle fondit en larmes, tout en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Léane et Tom l'entourèrent et lui fit un gros câlin, alors qu'elle se lamentait :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je croyais qu'il la détestait ! Pourquoi il nous fait ça ? C'est tellement cruel ! Mais, mais pourquoi ?

\- Chut ma chérie … C'est rien, ça va passer …. Apparemment, il faut croire qu'il ne la détestait pas tant que ça … Hein Tom ?

Encore une fois, le garçon resta muet et ne s'exprima qu'en haussant les épaules. La jeune fille se calma et ils montèrent tous se coucher.

De son côté, Teddy avait réussi à échapper à son horrible petite amie, enfin. Il était épuisé de devoir jouer la comédie à longueur de journée, mais cela semblait si bien marcher que tout le monde y croyait, même Loanabelle. Caché dans la cape de son parrain, il se rendit à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. A l'abri des regards, il sortit enfin sa précieuse pierre et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. Fred Weasley et les maraudeurs apparurent alors, tous en souriant. Son père prit la parole :

\- Comment vas-tu fiston ?

\- Ça peut aller papa, ne t'inquiète pas …

Sirius s'exclama alors :

\- Laisse ton gamin tranquille Lunard, tu vois bien qu'il va bien, il s'en sort même très bien ! Alors parlons des choses sérieuses !

Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, content de tout ce soutien, et la discussion commençât de bon train.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son dortoir, il était tard, très tard. Mais Tom ne dormait pas, et pendant que le métamorphomage se déshabillait, il lui dit :

\- Les filles le vivent très mal tu sais, surtout Victoire … Il faudrait peut-être leur en parler …

\- Non, pas encore. Je leur dirais quand ça sera le bon moment.

\- Et tu penses que ça sera quand le bon moment ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se coucha, épuisé.

Les vacances d'Avril arrivèrent rapidement. Teddy ne voyait presque plus ses amis, sa nouvelle petite-amie lui prenait tout son temps et son énergie, il avait du mal à se libérer du temps libre avec elle, telle une sangsue collée à sa peau. Il décida de rentrer chez lui pour ces vacances-ci. Sa grand-mère lui avait écrit, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, et souhaitait fêter la majorité de son petit-fils chez elle, comme tous les ans. Ted s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle, et avait complètement oublié qu'à la fin du mois, il serait officiellement majeur dans le monde sorcier.

Dans le train, il fit tout pour éviter Loanabelle, et trouva refuge dans le compartiment de Katrine et ses amies, étonnement. Il était sûr que la jeune fille blonde ne penserait pas à le chercher ici. Il souffla et s'assit entre Katrine et sa meilleure amie, Mélanie, soulagé d'être un peu tranquille. Katrine lui sourit et demanda :

\- C'est dur de la supporter, hein ?

Teddy sourit, au sous-entendu que tout le monde savait qu'avant, il la détestait plus que personne dans tout Poudlard.

\- Ho oui, c'est inimaginable combien cette fille peut-être … Je crois qu'il n'y a même pas de mots !

Les filles rient et approuvèrent toutes. Loanabelle était crainte par beaucoup à cause du poste important de son père au ministère et de sa mère dans le monde très critique de la mode. Un seul de ses deux parents pouvaient détruire n'importe quelle carrière en un claquement de doigt, et selon la rumeur, deux ou trois élèves avaient été victimes de parents au chômage à cause d'elle. Une fille pourrie gâtée jusqu'à la moelle, tout le monde savait combien elle était dangereuse. Une amie de Katrine, Émilie, lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec elle si tu la supporte pas ?

La question était claire : Teddy n'avait aucune raison apparente de céder aux caprices de la princesse. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de hausser les épaules, et les filles changèrent de sujet.

Teddy retrouva sa grand-mère chez lui, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour venir le chercher, et son parrain avait été ravi de le ramener chez lui, puisqu'il était aussi venu chercher son fils, James, et qu'il n'avait pas vu Teddy depuis un peu trop longtemps. Teddy était un poil gêné, lui qui avait la précieuse pierre de son parrain. Il lui demanda, innocemment :

\- Parrain, tu te souviens de la pierre de résurrection ? Tu ne regrettes jamais de l'avoir perdue ?

Le célèbre survivant fronça les sourcils :

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien … ça m'arrive de regretter de ne plus l'avoir, mais je sais que c'est mieux, cette pierre pourrait être néfaste … Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, juste comme ça, pour savoir …

Répondit Teddy en essayant de noyer la sirène. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la vieille maison de sa grand-mère, celle-ci le serra fort contre elle. Son odeur lui avait manqué, mais il la trouva encore plus affaiblie que jamais. Soudain, il eut peur. Qui pouvait bien savoir combien de temps il restait encore à sa grand-mère et ils avaient à passer ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est finit pour ce petite chapitre :)  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des idées pour le plan ?**

 **Normalement, dès le prochain chapitre il y aura deux nouveaux personnages, que j'espère vous apprécierez :D**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Happy Birthday to seul

**Oups, je me suis trompée de chapitre publié hier ... donc je rectifie ça très vite !**

* * *

Teddy gonfla les ballons d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne voulait pas faire de fête, mais sa grand-mère avait tellement insisté, et cela semblait lui tenir vraiment à cœur, alors il avait céder et accepter. Mais elle était fatiguée, et Teddy ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser tout organiser. Alors il était là, à gonfler des ballons, après avoir dressé un buffet encore vide et mis au frais les boissons. Molly arriva la première avec Arthur, emmenant une tonne de nourriture avec elle. Teddy était content de la voir, mais très vite, le reste de la famille Weasley arriva dans sa petite maison. Sa grand-mère était contente d'avoir un peu de visite, elle qui était si seule toute l'année. Finalement, Tom et sa famille arrivèrent en dernier. Léane n'avait pas pu venir, coincé à Poudlard. La maison était pleine d'enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, et d'adultes discutant entre eux. Victoire s'occupait des enfants, surtout des plus turbulents, en évitant soigneusement Teddy.

Puis vint le moment du gâteau d'anniversaire et des cadeaux. Teddy souffla ses dix-sept bougies et commença à ouvrir ses paquets. Il reçut des livres, des objets magiques, de l'argent, quelques vêtements et farces du magasin Weasley et Weasley farce et attrape. Tom lui offrit un manuel « L'amour pour les nuls », et Léane lui avait envoyé un bracelet tressé fait main. Quant à Victoire, elle s'était contenté de lui offrir une gourmette : mais en vrai, c'était bien plus que ça pour lui. Elle lui avait toujours promis qu'elle lui en offrirai une, lui dont les parents n'avaient jamais eu le temps de lui en offrir une. Cela le toucha beaucoup, même s'il préféra ne pas lui dire. Quant à son abominable petite-amie, elle l'avait tout simplement oublié, ce qui lui fit plaisir pour une fois.

Teddy était encore en train de faire sa valise lorsque son parrain arriva. C'était la veille de la rentré, et il avait décidé d'aller dormir chez son parrain. Au prochaine vacances, il ferait un stage de transplanage pour avoir son permis, ainsi il n'aurait plus de problèmes pour se déplacer. Son parrain vint le voir et s'appuyât sur le coin de son armoire :

\- Alors, comment ça va Teddy ? Ça marche bien l'école, les filles … ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas Harry, tu vas bien pour moi.

Répondit l'adolescent en souriant, rassurant. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Alors ça va ! Tu veux de l'aide pour finir tes bagages ?

\- Non, j'ai presque fini, mais merci quand même !

S'exclama Ted en bouclant justement sa dernière valise. Soudain un gros bruit retentit dans la maison, avec de la vaisselle cassée. Les deux hommes accoururent dans la cuisine, d'où venait le bruit, baguette en main, mais n'en n'eurent pas besoin. Andromeda, la grand-mère de Ted, avait seulement fait tomber toute la vaisselle par inattention, et le tout était déjà réparé grâce à la magie. Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement, et la vieille dame s'exclama :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je contrôle la situation, j'ai plus d'années de pratique de la magie que vous deux réunit !

Les deux hommes sourirent, et embrassèrent Andromeda avant de transplaner. Quand même un peu inquiet, Teddy demanda à son parrain :

\- Quand je serai à Poudlard, tu pourras rendre visite à ma grand-mère, elle est assez fatigué en ce moment …

\- Pas de problème, je l'avais remarqué aussi …

Puis Teddy embrassa tout le monde chez les Potter-Weasley.

Le voyage de retour pour Poudlard ne fut pas aussi tranquille que son allée. À peine était-il arrivé à la gare que Loanabelle lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait collé, aucune issue possible pour lui cette fois. Il la laissa raconter ses superbes vacances sans entendre un seul mot de tout ce qu'elle disait. Il était trop occupé à regarder Victoire au loin, dire au revoir à sa petite sœur et à son petit frère. Elle lui manquait tellement, c'était inimaginable. Et même s'il savait que ça lui faisait du mal qu'il s'éloigne autant d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça lui faisait aussi mal à lui aussi, si ce n'est pas plus. Il aperçut ensuite Tom, et d'un regard, ils se comprirent. Tom quitta sa famille et rejoignit Victoire, qui fut ravie de le voir et de ne plus être toute seule. Teddy soupira de soulagement et suivit sa peste de petite amie dans le compartiment de ses amies. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, encore moins de vraies amies, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant vu l'affreuse personne qu'elle était. Certaines étaient là par craintes, les autres par intérêt. Durant le voyage, les filles n'étaient pas très bavardes, seule Loanabelle parlait sans arrêt. Ces filles étaient incroyable tout de même : elles arrivaient à avoir toujours l'air d'écouter et intéresser, et même être parfois enthousiaste. Un vrai miracle pour Teddy, qui manqua de s'endormir, mais Loanabelle l'en empêcha en lui demandant :

\- Et toi mon Teddy, tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

Surpris, le garçons répondit mollement :

\- Rien, j'ai juste fêté mon anniversaire …

Mais déjà sa copine ne l'écoutait plus et parlait d'autre chose, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Le garçon réussit cependant à s'éclipser un instant en allant aux toilettes. Il en profita pour regarder la pierre qui lui était si chère, et hésita à la tourner plusieurs fois, mais se ravisa en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit. Il profita de voir que les filles étaient occupées à se changer dans le compartiment pour se promener un peu à travers les wagons. Il trouva Tom tout seul dans un compartiment et y rentra :

\- Salut mec, alors, comment ça va ?

\- Super et toi ?

Ça faisait vraiment du bien de retrouver son meilleur pote. Il s'installa, enfin avec quelqu'un d'intérêt et demanda surpris :

\- Où est passée Vic ?

\- Elle est allée faire un tour, tu sais qu'elle aime pas trop rester sans rien faire !

Les deux garçons discutèrent un bon moment, ravis de former de nouveau leur duo inséparable, mais ils évitèrent soigneusement de parler des sujets fâcheux. Au bout d'un moment, Ted s'excusa et repartit dans l'espoir de trouver Victoire avant leur arrivé. Mais à peine il sortit du compartiment que Loanabelle lui sauta dessus :

\- Ha, tu es là ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé !

Il lui sourit faussement, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle lui murmura :

\- J'espère que tu n'étais pas avec cette sale Weasley, n'oublie pas notre arrangement …

Las, le garçon la suivit et ne bougea plus durant tout le reste du voyage.

Victoire était las. Teddy ne lui parlait plus du tout, c'était comme si leur petit groupe l'avait perdu. Léane avait décidé d'ignorer Ted, bien que celui-ci ne fasse pas grand chose pour lui parler, seul Tom continuait à lui parler et à agir presque comme avant. Et Victoire n'aimait pas cela. Il était à elle, et aucune fille avant n'avait réussi à lui voler. Elle détestait cette Loanabelle. Elle était méchante, fausse, ingrate, et surtout, elle avait son Teddy ! Mais que faisait-il avec elle ? Lui aussi la détestait, elle le savait, il ne lui avait jamais menti, alors pourquoi avait-il changé aussi vite ? De toute façon, la jeune fille avait décidé de faire une croix sur lui et de mener sa vie sans tenir compte de lui à présent. De plus, Léane avait trouvé un remplacent à Teddy, et vivait de mieux en mieux la situation maintenant qu'elle avait tourné la page, alors c'était ce qu'elle s'était résolue à faire elle-aussi.

Alors qu'elle révisait à la bibliothèque, bien que ce ne soit que le lendemain de la rentré et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas encore beaucoup de travail, elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre une dispute entre deux personnes. Son instinct de justicière très curieuse la poussa à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle vit entre deux rayons, Matthew Dubois, un garçon du dortoir de Tom et Ted, le fils du célèbre joueur de Quidditch Olivier Dubois, et Jonathan McMillan-Chang, le fils de Cormac McMillan et de Cho Chang, un élève de Pouffsouffle de son année également. Elle les connaissait de vue et savait que les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ce qui la surpris grandement de les voir se disputer. Elle se rappela également que depuis que Teddy n'étais plus vraiment là, Léane avait trouvé en Jonathan un substitue en matière de meilleurs amis, et ils traînaient très souvent ensemble en dehors des cours. Alors que Jonathan partait furieux, Matthew resta là, tout aussi furieux.

Matthew était vraiment très en colère après son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il traînait avec Léane, leur amitié semblait être moins importante, et les garçons passaient beaucoup moins de temps ensemble. Il s'apprêtait à partir se défouler ailleurs, lorsqu'il entendit un livre tomber juste à côté de lui. Surpris, il se retourna et découvrit Victoire Weasley, une fille de son année qu'il appréciait bien, comme à peu près tout le monde dans Poudlard. La jeune fille, confuse d'être surprise s'excusa :

\- Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger ….

Le garçon soupira :

\- Ça fait rien, t'inquiète pas … Tu as entendu … ?

\- La dispute ? Oui, désolé ….

Au fond, le garçon se moquait bien de si elle avait entendu leur dispute. Il se souvint que Teddy, un mec de son dortoir, avait complètement délaissé la jeune fille depuis qu'il sortait avec Loanabelle, et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait provoqué son propre éloignement avec son meilleur ami. Il lui répondit donc :

\- Ça fait rien, ce n'est pas vraiment important.

Il réfléchit et lui proposa :

\- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et ils firent quelques pas ensemble jusqu'au parc, sans échanger un mot. Le garçon osa lui parler, la sortant de ses pensées, qu'une fois dehors :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je pense au fait que personne ne m'ait souhaité mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, enfin, sauf ma famille qui n'est pas là …

\- C'est ton anniversaire ? Bon, alors je serai le premier : Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil ….

Et c'est ainsi que la discussion commença entre eux, bien que la jeune fille soit quand même un peu mélancolique qu'aucun de ses amis n'y ai pensé.

De son côté, Teddy y avait pensé. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas lui parler, encore moins lui offrir un cadeau. Alors dans sa chambre, vide de toutes personnes, il décida de lui écrire une lettre, qu'il lui donnerait plus tard, quand la situation se serait tassée. Pour lui, c'était vraiment la moindre des choses, et il espérait vraiment pouvoir rapidement lui donner. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commençât à écrire :

« _Ma très chère Victoire,_

 _Aujourd'hui, tu as 17 ans, et tu fêtes ta majorité. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de toi et de fêter cela comme il se doit. Je me suis beaucoup éloigné de toi ces derniers temps, et je suis bien conscient que tout cela te fait beaucoup souffrir. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu me pardonnera un jour à cause de cela._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu te doute de quelque chose, mais si la situation est arrivé à ce point là, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison, bien que je ne puisse pas encore t'en parler pour le moment._

 _Sache que malgré tout, mon affection pour toi ne change pas et tu es toujours la petite princesse de mon cœur, et tu le sera même éternellement, peu importe ce qu'il peut bien se passer._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je sais que Léane et Tom sont toujours là pour toi, et cela me rassure. Je sais que tu n'aime pas être seule, mais bientôt te ne le sera plus, quand toute cette histoire sera terminé, tu pourras me retrouver, si tel est ton souhait. Peu importe quel sera ton choix lorsque je reviendrai vers toi, je l'accepterai, car tu le sais, même si tu aime l'oublier, mais ton bonheur est la chose la plus importante pour moi._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Teddy »_

Le garçon réécrivit plusieurs fois sa lettre, mais finit par garder celle-ci, qu'il jugeait être de loin la meilleure de toutes celles qu'il avait écrite. Il attendit que Tom rentre de son entraînement de Quidditch pour lui confier la lettre. Son ami avait pour simple mission d'attendre le moment qu'il jugerait le plus propice pour donner ce présent à Victoire.

Tom la rangea précieusement avec ses affaires. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quand ce serait le bon moment pour donner cette lettre à son amie, et avait quand même peur de ce rôle important que lui confiait son ami. Même si ce dernier refusait de l'avouer, Tom savait très bien que Victoire comptait bien plus pour lui que ce qu'il n'en laissait paraître.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de la lettre ? :)**

 **La suite, demain :D**


	8. Chapitre 8 : un peu de folie

**Hello !**

 **Encore désolé pour la boulette de vendredi, mais au moins, vous avez eu deux chapitres d'affilés pratiquement :)**

 **Allez, encore un nouveau chapitre, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Léane se tira du lit difficilement, alors qu'étonnement, Victoire était déjà debout en ce samedi matin. Pour fêter son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu le lundi précédent, ses amis avaient décidé de faire une petite fête dans la salle sur demande. Léane bailla et consentit à se préparer. Elle devait bien ça à sa meilleure amie, après tout, elle était impardonnable d'avoir oublié son anniversaire !

Une fois prêtes, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Après cela, elles firent leurs devoirs durant une heure, puis elles rejoignirent la salle en question. Tom et Teddy étaient déjà là, et heureusement, Loanabelle n'était pas invitée. Les filles aidèrent à mettre les quelques décorations et à faire le buffet, et très vite les quelques invités arrivèrent.

Il y avait des copines de Victoire dans toutes les maisons, quelques protégés, et Matthew et Jonathan, ce dernier ayant était invité sous l'insistance de Léane.

La petite fête se déroula sans problèmes, tout le monde s'amusa bien, et Victoire put souffler ses bougies sous les applaudissements de tous. Puis les élèves se retirèrent petit à petit. Léane s'éclipsa avec Jonathan, alors que Matthew préféra rester pour aider à ranger avec Tom et Teddy. Victoire ne parlait d'ailleurs plus à ce dernier. Pendant le rangement, personne n'osait parler, la tension était palpable. Tom essaya de se lancer prudemment :

\- Alors comme ça, Léane traîne de plus en plus souvent avec Jonathan, c'est ça ?

Victoire se crispa. Trois mecs, pleins d'hormones et en conflit à cause de filles, ça puait tout ça.

Matthew lançât un regard noir aux deux autres garçons :

\- Exact, mon meilleur ami passe tout son temps avec Léane depuis que Loanabelle a un nouveau copain …

Teddy serra les dents et ses cheveux se foncèrent légèrement mais ilne répondit rien. Tom reprit :

\- Et donc toi et Vic, vous … ?

\- On traîne un peu ensemble, il se trouve qu'on a pleins de points communs !

S'exclama Victoire, stressée par toute la tension environnante. Ted haussa les sourcils et demanda surpris :

\- Ha oui ? Lesquels par exemple ?

\- On a tous les deux des meilleurs amis stupides qui se désintéressent de nous dès qu'une fille pointe son nez à l'horizon !

Répondit Matthew au plus grand soulagement de Victoire. Mais peu rassurée, elle s'exclama en attrapant justement le garçon par le bras :

\- D'ailleurs, on a quelque chose de très important à faire, vous m'en voulez pas, après tout, c'est mon anniversaire !

Ils partirent si vite qu'ils n'entendirent pas la réponse.

Léane et Jonathan étaient assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se voyaient et avaient tissé de très forts liens d'amitié. Personne ne savait vraiment comment ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir amis. La vérité, c'était que Léane était tombée sur Jonathan par hasard un soir, alors qu'elle cherchait un coin tranquille et surtout peu fréquenté pour réfléchir et déprimer tranquille, elle l'avait trouvé sanglotant dans les gradins de Quidditch. Contaminée par l'empathie de sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pu résister à s'approcher pour discuter et réconforter le garçon. Après tout, c'était rare un garçon qui pleure, et il avait vraiment l'air très affecté. Ils avaient discuté un moment, sans que le garçon ne révèle la terrible cause de ses larmes, puis étaient rentrés au château quand la température avait commencé à être trop fraîche.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient revus par hasard, et avaient continué à discuter ensemble. Le courant était vraiment très bien passé dès le début, et ils décidèrent de se voir de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à devenir très vite les meilleurs amis du monde.

Et il avait finalement accepté de se confier à elle, la seule qui pouvait vraiment le comprendre, sur son lourd secret qui le rendait si malade et si triste au fils des jours. Léane avait été très compréhensive et n'avait pas tardé à révéler ce qui était pour elle la chose qui la rendait la plus triste aussi : son amour pour Tom, et bien que celui-ci le sache, il continuait de faire comme s'il ne savait rien et d'agir en ami avec elle. Compatissant, le garçon lui avait conseillé d'essayer d'un peu l'oublier et d'agir comme avec un ami avec lui, et pour l'instant, ça marchait plutôt bien pour Léane.

Côté conseils, Léane était un peu moins douéd que lui en la matière, et elle ne put malheureusement pas l'aider, concernant son problème.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de tout ranger, Ted décida d'utiliser un peu sa pierre si précieuse, avec Tom. Son meilleur ami n'avait vu qu'une seule fois la pierre en action et fut de nouveau impressionné lorsque les spectres des maraudeurs et de Nymphadora Tonks apparurent devant eux. Teddy était vraiment content de tous les revoir, il ne les avait pas vu depuis son anniversaire deux semaines plus tôt, et n'avait pu profiter de leur présence que durant quelques secondes. Énervé par Matthew, qu'il appréciait de moins en moins, il confia à ses parents :

\- Je m'inquiète pour Victoire …

\- Mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est forte et son ami est là pour elle pour l'instant.

\- C'est justement ça qui me fait peur !

Les spectres échangèrent un regard complice. Tom demanda alors, intrigué :

\- Vous pouvez vraiment tout voir, même l'avenir ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et c'est Sirius qui répondit :

\- Bien sûr que non, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sinon !

Puis, tous reprirent de leur sérieux et Remus s'adressa à son fils :

\- Fiston, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent, on ne sait pas encore combien de temps va durer toute cette histoire, et il faudrait commencer un peu à agir …

\- Tu vas voir, on t'a déjà préparé un best of pour les semaines à venir !

S'exclama James Potter, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Les deux adolescents échangèrent à leur tour un regard complice, impatients de passer à la suite.

Teddy et Tom mirent presque une semaine entière pour préparer le début de leur revanche. En effet, les maraudeurs avaient été inspirés en matière de vengeance, et il est vrai qu'en ce domaine, ils excellaient de loin, surtout lorsqu'un des jumeaux Weasley se mêlait à eux. Ainsi, ils passèrent à l'attaque dès la semaine suivante. Tout d'abord, ils la jouèrent à la manière de la déesse de la discorde : un hibou inconnu déposa une pomme à la table des Gryffondors avec un mot « à la plus belle des femmes ». Toutes les filles la convoitèrent, mais aucune n'osa s'opposer à Loanabelle lorsqu'elle s'en saisit. Satisfaite, elle croqua dedans, alors que discrètement, Teddy et Tom essayaient de s'empêcher de rire. A peine eut-elle avalé son morceau de pomme, qu'elle se mit à gonfler comme un ballon, doublant de volume et ressemblant ainsi à une boule de bowling géante. Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, de même que certains professeurs qui essayaient de se cacher, mais finalement on emmena difficilement Loanabelle à l'infirmerie pour la faire dégonfler. Cette dernière criait à la fois des insultes à tous, et était en même temps en sanglots d'être ainsi humiliée, ce qui était tellement rare qu'elle n'en avait certainement pas l'habitude.

Elle fut cependant très vite remise, et son monde continuait à tourner autour d'elle. Mais les garçons, anonymes pour l'instant, n'en avaient pas encore fini avec elle. Teddy dénicha un miroir chez Weasley & Weasley, farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, qui si la personne était de bonne humeur, montrait son portrait embellit, mais si la personne était de mauvaise humeur, la montrait défigurée comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Il l'offrit à sa copine, qui ravit, se regarda et fut éblouie de sa propre beauté. Ted n'eut pas souvent l'occasion de la voir de mauvaise humeur avec son miroir qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son dortoir, mais d'après les rumeurs, il lui arrivait souvent de crier d'épouvante lorsqu'elle se regardait dedans avec ses amis.

Satisfaits, les garçons préparaient encore et toujours plus de farces, prêts à faire payer à cette garce tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

Victoire retrouva Matthew après son entrainement de Quidditch, et il l'élança mais elle le repoussa en riant :

\- Beurk, t'es trempé de sueur !

\- Dis plutôt que je suis trop attirant avec mon t-shirt collé à mes muscles !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils rentrèrent au château. Ils discutèrent un moment, et finirent par aller s'installer dans leur salle commune, peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Matthew lui demanda alors :

\- T'as vu, grâce à moi, ton Teddy-chou est fou de jalousie !

Victoire lui lançât un regard noir tout en vérifiant que personne n'était dans les alentours, et demanda, peu sûre d'elle :

\- Tu … T'es sûr ?

\- Évidemment ! T'as pas vu comme il est devenu agressif avec moi et les regards noirs qu'il nous jette quand on est ensemble ?

Victoire haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, mais elle avait quand même envie d'y croire un tout petit peu, que son rapprochement avec le garçon faisait quelque chose à Teddy. Elle rougit et changea plus ou moins de sujet :

\- Et toi alors, tu es content de te venger de ton meilleur ami en le copiant ?

Le garçon blond lui tira la langue :

\- Très content, surtout quand on allie l'utile et l'agréable !

Victoire lui lançât un coussin :

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Le garçon ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et elle avait même finit par découvrir toutes les petites choses inavouables que personnes ne savait sur lui, alors il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas la berner avec des belles paroles. La demi-vélane rajouta en plaisantant, prenant un ton dramatique :

\- Ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais battre ton cœur, malgré tous les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour toi !

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Parfois, c'était si simple d'oublier ses problèmes en riant et en profitant du moment avec ses amis.

Tom s'étira dans son lit, bien résolu à ne pas se lever de la journée. La fin de l'année approchée, il ne lui restait que quatre semaines de cours avant de pouvoir profiter de grandes vacances d'été bien méritées. Et pour lui, rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Son meilleur ami s'occupait de la peste, et ça le faisait bien marrer de se venger de son ex. Victoire semblait de plus en plus heureuse depuis qu'elle trainait avec Matthew, et il en était de même pour Léane avec Jonathan. Cependant, il trouvait cela stupide que les deux duos ne se retrouvent pas pour former une petite bande, mais après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Quant à lui, son seul problème était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire durant ses vacances, et éventuellement, de se trouver une copine. Mais depuis son histoire avec Loanabelle et celle avec Léane, il préférait se tenir à distance des filles, du moins, pour le moment.

Teddy rentra au dortoir en milieu d'après-midi, trempé et maugréant dans sa barbe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mec ?

\- D'après toi, tu crois que ta garce d'ex petite-amie a choisi qui pour s'entraîner avec ses amis à jeter un verre pleins de jus de citrouille au cas où un mec se comportait mal avec elles ?

Tom se retint de rire et passa une serviette à son meilleur pote :

\- Dur, elle y va vraiment pas de main morte !

Son meilleur ami continua de marmonner des choses inaudibles dans sa barbe et alla prendre une douche. Puis, ils préparèrent leurs prochaines blagues, tout en discutant de tout et de rien :

\- C'est bizarre, d'habitude, dès qu'un mec s'approche de Vic, tu lui laisses moins d'une semaine avant de lui faire peur, alors que là …

\- J'ai peut-être décidé de grandir, non ? Et puis, je suis déjà assez occupé avec tu-sais-qui !

\- C'est vrai …

Consentit le blond. Ils finirent leurs plans diaboliques, et repartirent vaguer à leurs occupations.

Loanabelle en avait marre d'être victime de plaisanteries de très mauvais goût. Elle était décidée à se venger, et surtout à retrouver le coupable. Sa liste de suspect était longue, et faible était le nombre des personnes non suspectées. Depuis qu'elle avait gonflé comme un ballon, elle avait aussi perdu tous ses cheveux qui avaient laissés place à des serpents, ses vêtements lui étaient revenus tous puants les uns plus que les autres, et ses plumes se mettaient à écrire des bêtises en tout genre.

Et il y avait aussi Teddy. Elle savait qu'il jouait la comédie avec elle, mais il jouait vraiment très bien, et elle avait peur de parfois trop le croire. Le garçon se pliait docilement à ses règles : il passait du temps avec elle et ses amies, était le plus affectueux possible avec elle, mais il restait encore distant. Si la jeune fille avait un peu de compassion, elle le laisserait traîner avec ses amis un peu plus, mais elle avait décidé qu'il était à elle, et ne le cèderait pour rien.

De plus, elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et seul lui pourrait l'aider. Un soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la tour d'astronomie. Loanabelle savait que Teddy possédait de nombreuses reliques de valeur en plus de la pierre de résurrection. Il possédait une carte, dont elle n'avait aucune idée de l'usage, mais la savait précieuse, et la cape de son parrain, tout aussi célèbre que sa pierre. Elle aurait très bien pu exiger qu'il lui donne la carte et la cape, mais elle savait qu'elles appartenaient à son parrain, et qu'il ne pourrait lui céder sans attirer l'attention sur eux à un moment ou un autre.

Lorsque Teddy arriva, elle lui ordonna immédiatement :

\- Appelle tes morts, je veux qu'ils me disent qui me joue ces vilains tours !

Tout en serrant les dents, le garçon lui dit qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Elle ne le crut pas, mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de Matthew et Jonathan ? Je vous laisse deviner que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger entre Loanabelle et Ted ...**

 **Par contre, il se pourrait bien que vous adoriez les deux prochaines chapitres ;)**

 **J'attends vos reviews, et à mercredi :)**


	9. Chapitre 9 : retour de flammes

**Hello !**

 **Toujours à l'heure pour un nouveau chapitre :D**

 **Bonne Lecture, et profitez bien ;)**

* * *

Tom vit Teddy rentrer paniqué de son rendez-vous avec Loanabelle. Le garçon aux cheveux noir, comme des plumes de corbeaux, depuis quelques semaines, lui confia, lorsqu'ils furent sur un lit, rideau fermé et sort pour ne pas qu'on entende leur discussion :

\- Elle veut utiliser ma pierre pour trouver les coupables des plaisanteries.

\- Où est le problème ? Les fantômes ne sont pas obligés de dire la vérité !

\- C'est pas ça le problème. Si elle commence à vouloir utiliser ma pierre pour ça, elle va devenir gourmande et vouloir l'utiliser de plus en plus ….

Son ami comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Loanabelle ne s'arrêterait jamais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et personne ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Surtout pas Teddy, vu la situation dans laquelle il était, victime d'un très contraignant chantage. Les garçons parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, cherchant multiples solutions. Une seule trouva grâce à leurs yeux : il fallait cacher la pierre. Sauf que Teddy ne pouvait se résoudre en s'en séparer pour le moment, et cela serait bien trop louche s'il la perdait accidentellement dans les semaines à venir. Loanabelle avait beau avoir des défauts, et était loin d'être bête pour autant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de servir ses propres intérêts.

Les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir, et décidèrent de demander l'avis des morts le plus tôt possible.

Léane et Victoire se retrouvèrent après les cours, entre copines. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, surtout depuis qu'elles traînaient chacune avec un garçon de l'ancien duo Dubois/McMillan-Chang. Elles se voyaient toujours, le soir dans leur dortoir, et leur duo tenait toujours en cours, mais elles se voyaient moins. C'était simplement par ce que depuis que Léane traînait avec Jonathan, celui-ci s'était brouillé avec Matthew, et les deux garçons s'évitaient comme la peste. Et bien qu'elles ne veuillent pas vraiment prendre parti dans leurs histoires, sans pour autant laissé tomber leur ami. Alors la seule solution était de se retrouver quand elles avaient un moment.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose à se dire. Chacune se confiait à présent à son nouveau meilleur ami. Mais Victoire osa cependant demander :

\- Alors, tu penses avoir oublié ton amour pour T ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Demanda Léane, surprise. Victoire continua ses sous-entendus :

\- Ben, t'as l'air de t'entendre très bien avec Jonathan, il est mignon, super gentil avec toi, vous semblez super proche, alors je me disais ….

Léane éclata de rire et lui répondit :

\- Tu es dans le même cas que moi, ça veut pas dire que tu vas sauter sur Matthew pour autant ?

\- D'accord, tu marques un point !

Admis Victoire en riant, elle s'était piégée elle-même. Elles discutèrent un moment, surtout en se moquant de Loanabelle et toutes les choses horribles que lui faisait subir un inconnu. C'était le grand mystère de Poudlard : qui se vengeait de son sale caractère ? En tout cas, qui que cela soit, il était très doué pour ne pas se faire prendre et pour en même temps avoir d'aussi bonnes idées. Et il était aussi en quelque sorte le héros de Poudlard, chose que personne ne pouvait lui enlever.

Teddy essaya d'échapper plusieurs fois à Loanabelle. Il avait discuté avec ses parents dès qu'il avait eu quelques minutes de libres, à l'abri des regards. Ils lui avaient conseillé de se montrer encore plus prudent, et de la laisser rencontrer les maraudeurs, dont Queuedever avait été remplacé par Fred Weasley depuis sa mort. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiraient à l'effrayer assez pour qu'elle le laisse en paix et les choses pourraient s'arranger un peu pour lui. Il réussit à éviter cependant sa petite-amie pendant presque deux semaines, mais finalement, il dû céder, par peur de représailles.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la forêt interdite un soir, et le garçon, sans lui donner la pierre, la fit tourner trois fois dans sa main. Comme promis, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Fred Weasley apparurent. Surprise, Loanabelle demanda avec dédain :

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Le petit groupe échangea un regard et Sirius fit théâtralement les présentations :

\- Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et le dernier venu de notre joyeux petit groupe, Forge.

Teddy sourit discrètement, ravie que l'identité véritable de sa famille soit cachée. En effet, Fred étant de la famille de Victoire, Potter étant le père de son parrain, Remus son propre père et Sirius le cousin de sa grand-mère, Loanabelle se serait beaucoup plus méfiée d'eux. Le fait qu'elle ne sache pas qui ils étaient prouvait bien qu'elle n'écoutait pas beaucoup les cours d'histoire de la magie, pour ne pas connaître tous ces héros de guerre. Peu convaincue, elle exigea :

\- Je veux savoir qui est le sale plaisantin qui se moque de moi !

Remus restât en retrait, furieux d'être enfin en face de cette petite peste, de peur de se faire remarquer et de faire foirer leur petit plan d'intimidation. James prit alors la parole :

\- Tu crois vraiment que les fantômes sont à ton service, petite effrontée ? Tu devrais nous traiter avec respect, et non exiger quoique ce soit de nous !

Énervée, la jeune fille s'écria à Teddy :

\- Dis leur de faire ce que je dis, ou je raconte tout à tout le monde !

Teddy soupira et s'apprêta à parler, mais Fred le coupa :

\- Non, toi tu devrais nous écouter ! Si tu continues à embêter ce petit, il va t'arriver des malheurs ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est que de mettre des morts en colère !

Fred s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche, mais effrayée, la jeune fille aux cheveux décolorés partit en courant. Une fois qu'elle fut à une bonne distance, la petite troupe éclata de rire, et Sirius lançât à James :

\- Petite effrontée ? T'étais bien inspiré ce soir !

En effet, durant les deux semaines restantes de cours, Loanabelle garda ses distances avec Teddy, mais elle lui fit comprendre grâce à des regards noirs qu'elle ne le laisserait pas encore tranquille, et que pour l'instant, même si elle lui laissait un peu plus de liberté, leur contrat tenait toujours, et qu'ils étaient toujours censé être en couple. Teddy profita pour passer un peu plus de temps avec ses amis, cependant, deux jours avant les vacances, une terrible nouvelle lui parvint. Ce fut son parrain, Harry, en personne qui vint lui annoncer durant un cours de potion :

\- Teddy, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave …

Tout de suite, l'adolescent sut que cela concernait sa grand-mère, c'était inévitable.

\- Ta grand-mère a fait un arrêt cardiaque, elle est à l'hôpital dans le coma, les médicomages ont pu la sauver de justesse. Mais ils ne sont pas très optimistes et ne pensent pas qu'elle va se réveiller un jour. Ils voudraient te voir, maintenant que tu es majeur, pour savoir si tu souhaites la laisser partir ….

Effondré, Ted accompagna Harry à l'hôpital, au chevet de sa grand-mère. Elle semblait si affaiblie depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle paraissait en même temps si paisible et tranquille, et elle était la dernière famille qu'il lui restait, comment pouvait-il se résoudre à la laisser partir si tôt ? Tout le monde comprit et il retourna à Poudlard pour sa dernière journée de cours. Il avait tout le temps de digérer la nouvelle et de prendre sa décision quand il serait prêt à le faire.

Victoire, Léane et Tom l'attendaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondore, ils avaient appris la nouvelle par courrier de la famille de Victoire. Tout le monde était très touché chez les Weasley de la santé d'Andromeda Tonks. De plus, Bill était très ami avec Nymphadora, la mère de Teddy avant qu'elle ne décède, et il avait gardé de profonds liens avec sa mère, Andromeda, qu'il considérait presque comme une seconde mère. Lorsque Teddy rentra, effondré, ce fut Victoire qui lui sauta dessus la première pour le réconforter, les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait Andromeda, c'était sa troisième grand-mère depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait vécu tellement de bons moments avec Ted et sa grand-mère, c'était sa famille à elle aussi. Ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé, réunis comme avant, et finirent par tous s'endormirent dans les bras des uns des autres sur le sofa de la salle commune. Mais après tout, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour leurs derniers cours de l'année, et le plus important était d'être là pour Teddy, il en avait vraiment besoin. Mais tous durent se résoudre à partir en cours, même s'ils passèrent la journée sans se lâcher, comme un troupeau. Matthew et Jonathan, comme tout Poudlard à l'exception de Loanabelle qui n'en avait rien à faire, étaient au courant, et comprirent très bien qu'ils avaient besoin d'être là les uns pour les autres. Malgré tout, on ne pouvait pas défaire un groupe comme le leur.

Plus tard, alors que tout le monde profitait du dernier banquet, Teddy réussit à se retrouver seul dans son dortoir. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de solitude. Il en profita surtout pour convoquer les morts. Ses parents apparurent, avec Sirius et son grand-père, sa plus proche famille à lui et sa grand-mère. Tous semblaient assez touchés par le drame. Sa mère essaya de le rassurer :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, tout va bien se passer, il ne faut pas que tu ai peur …

\- Ta grand-mère est resté en vie pour toi jusqu'à présent, il est temps qu'elle nous rejoigne, tu n'as plus besoin d'elle petit …

Rajouta Sirius pour le rajouter. Teddy le savait, que depuis la mort de son grand-mère et de ses parents, la seule raison de vivre de sa grand-mère, c'était lui, sans quoi elle serait déjà partie se reposer depuis longtemps. L'adolescent demanda alors à son grand-père :

\- Tu penses vraiment que je dois la laisser partir ? Elle sera vraiment mieux avec vous ? Je pourrai la revoir ?

Son grand-père hocha seulement la tête. Tous étaient de cet avis, mais Teddy ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à la laisser partir, il voulait encore la garder un peu avec lui. Son père le rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, on est tous avec toi. Prend tout ton temps, personne ne t'oblige à rien. Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, on te soutiendra toujours ….

Teddy resta encore un moment pour discuter, et aussi se changer les idées, puis décida de ranger sa précieuse pierre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom revint de son repas, et Teddy lui rapporta sa discussion. Son meilleur ami approuva, comme toujours il le soutint.

Tout le monde faisait ses valises pour repartir, cette nouvelle année scolaire étant enfin terminé. Avec soulagement, Teddy rejoignit le compartiment de ses amis, dans lequel s'étaient incrustés Matthew et Jonathan. Les deux garçons essayèrent de rester un peu en retrait, mais finirent par bien s'intégrer, bien qu'ils ne fassent pas entièrement parti du groupe pour le moment. C'est Tom qui lançât le sujet concernant les vacances :

\- Vous comptez faire quoi durant les vacances ?

Ce fut Léane qui répondit en première :

\- Je vais sûrement voyager un peu avec mes parents, et négocier pour avoir la maison sur la plage à côté de chez Victoire la fin des vacances … Et vous ?

\- Cool ! Moi je vais faire à une très grande réunion de famille, je vais pratiquement faire le tour du monde de manière moldu pour pouvoir voir tous les gens de ma famille, puisque beaucoup ne sont pas sorciers …

Annonça Tom. Puis, Victoire prit la parole :

\- Je vais juste alterner entre chez moi, la chaumière aux coquillages, et le Terrier, chez ma grand-mère. Et Ted, tu viendras ? Je pense qu'oncle Harry ne te laissera pas trop le choix …

\- Oui, j'ai pas vraiment très envie de rester seul …

Répondit Ted. Puis la jeune fille demanda aux nouveaux venus ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Matthew répondit en premier :

\- Je vais faire un stage de Quidditch professionnel durant tout le mois de juillet, et en août je vais chez ma mère en Allemagne.

\- Et moi, je sais pas trop pour l'instant, je verrai bien …

Le reste du voyage se passa sans problèmes, les adolescents discutant amicalement et presque joyeusement ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut Bill qui accueilli Victoire et Teddy. Chacun de leurs amis retournèrent auprès de leurs familles. Ted demanda surpris :

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Il travail aujourd'hui, et on a pensé que tu pourrais passer quelques jours à la maison, tu sais que c'est un plaisir pour nous de t'accueillir !

Ted accepta avec le sourire, et ils transplanèrent tous les trois à la chaumière aux coquillages. Fleur, Louis et Dominique sautèrent sur les deux adolescents pour les accueillir. Ted et Victoire étaient vraiment heureux d'être chez eux, entourés de leurs proches. Ensemble, ils déballèrent leurs affaires et s'installèrent dans leurs vieilles chambres côte à côte. Une fois installés, ils descendirent prendre leur dîner et allèrent se coucher, épuisés par cette journée et cette fin d'année scolaire.

* * *

 **Bon, je vous l'annonce, dans le prochain chapitre, il se passera très certainement des choses ... qui vous plairont beaucoup ... entre ... Victoire et Teddy !  
**

 **Mais pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer, il faudra être là dimanche ... Et si vous êtes impatients, laissez-moi une review :)**


	10. Chapitre 10 : au chaud près de toi

**Hello !**

 **Je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, alors profitez-en, parce que ça ne va pas durer ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Se retrouver chez les Weasley faisait vraiment du bien à Teddy. Avec Victoire, les premiers jours étaient un vrai moyen de se ressourcer, profitant du calme du bord de mer et de l'amour d'une famille unie. Cependant, Victoire et Ted restaient un peu à distance l'un de l'autre, n'osant pas vraiment agir comme avant l'un envers l'autre. Quelques jours après le début de leurs vacances, Bill et Fleur ne laissèrent pas vraiment le choix aux adolescents :

\- Teddy, Victoire, on sort ce soir, alors annulez vos projets, vous êtes de corvée de baby-sitting !

\- Et pas de films d'horreurs, et la maison doit être entière pour demain matin !

Rajouta Fleur à l'annonce de son mari. Le couple embrassa ses enfants et leur invité, avant de partir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sortir en amoureux, et ça leur ferait du bien, tout comme cela ferait du bien aux enfants.

Les deux enfants, du haut de leur 5 et 8 ans, commencèrent à sauter partout et à parler en même temps dès le départ des parents, réclamant un film et des sucreries. Victoire et Teddy échangèrent un regard complice et lancèrent le film préféré des enfants. Mais une fois le film fini, bien que baillant de fatigue, les enfants en réclamèrent un second. Devant leurs grands yeux implorant, les adolescents cédèrent et se réinstallèrent. Mais les adolescents aussi commencèrent à être fatigués, et peu de temps après que les enfants se soient endormis sur eux, ce fut Victoire qui s'endormit sur l'épaule de Teddy. Le garçon, au fond de lui heureux de s'être de nouveau rapproché de sa Victoire, n'osa pas bouger et finit par s'endormir. Les parents les trouvèrent comme cela, les enfants couchés sur les adolescents, collés les uns aux autres.

Lorsque Victoire se réveilla, elle était contre Teddy, et Merlin sait ce que ça lui avait manqué d'être dans ses bras. Cette proximité, c'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle voulait, et elle se rendormit, consciente que cela ne durerait pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils durent faire leurs adieux aux enfants, partis pour le traditionnel stage en France de la famille Delacour. Victoire détestait aller à ces stages, ennuyeux, et surtout, loin de son copain Ted. Mais heureusement, elle y échappait depuis plusieurs années. Ses parents se contenteraient de seulement passer quelques jours et de revenir, laissant les jeunes enfants avec leurs grands-parents durant tout le mois de juillet.

Une fois les adultes et enfants partis, Victoire et Teddy se retrouvèrent seuls. Au début, ils étaient confus et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Puis, Victoire proposa :

\- On va faire une ballade ?

Le garçon accepta, avec joie. Ils se promenèrent les pieds dans l'eau gelée, au bord de la plage. Ted trouva un coquillage sur le bord de l'eau et le ramassa :

\- Tu te souviens de notre collection de coquillages ? On en avait pleins !

\- Oui, c'était vraiment drôle ! Et la dernière fois qu'on en a ramassé, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ted sourit et l'éclaboussa avec l'eau gelée en lui demandant :

\- Tu parles de ça ?

La jeune fille rit aux éclats et éclaboussa le garçon à son tour. Ils s'amusèrent à se mouiller jusqu'à ce qu'un orage éclate et les trempe entièrement, alors ils durent rentrer en courant se sécher au chaud. Ils le savaient très bien, même si on était en plein été, c'était un lieu tout le temps frais.

Léane reçut son courrier tant attendu : il y avait là une lettre de Victoire, une de Tom, et enfin une de Jonathan. Celle de Victoire n'était pas très longue et lui disait vaguement que pour l'instant, elle était en vacance chez elle, seule avec Teddy. Elle hésita, et commençât par celle de Jonathan :

« Ma chère Léane,

Mes vacances se passent bien, et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour les tiennes. Tu me manques beaucoup, et sache que je pense énormément à toi. À propos de ce que tu sais, j'espère toujours avoir une chance de voir cette personne durant les vacances, même si je sens que c'est mal parti pour. Je sais que c'est de ma faute tout ça, mais j'espère sincèrement que les choses vont changer, aussi bien pour toi que pour moi.

En espérant de tes nouvelles très prochainement,

Ton fidèle ami, Jo »

Cela fit vraiment plaisir à la jeune fille, son ami comptait vraiment beaucoup pour elle. Elle hésita une seconde avant de lire la lettre de Tom.

\- Léane, tu viens, on va faire les boutiques !

S'écria sa mère alors qu'elle allait ouvrir sa précieuse lettre. Elle hésita encore à l'ouvrir, mais du se résigner. Elle plaça sa précieuse lettre sous son oreiller, et partit rejoindre sa mère. Après tout, sa lettre pouvait encore un peu attendre.

Lorsque Ted et Victoire rentrèrent à la chaumière aux coquillages, ils étaient trempés. D'un coup de baguette, Teddy alluma un feu dans la cheminée, et les adolescents se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements mouillés, avant de s'enrouler dans des couvertures chaudes. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, près du feu, à moitié nus. Teddy frictionna les épaules de la jeune fille tremblante pour la réchauffer :

\- Tu te souviens, quand on était petits, on adorait se blottir comme ça devant le feu pour se réchauffer …

\- On dirait qu'on a pas perdu l'habitude !

Répondit Victoire en se collant un peu plus contre le métamorphomage. Les heures passèrent et ils discutèrent comme des enfants, de tout et de rien. Finalement, Teddy s'allongea et Victoire resta blottit contre lui, par terre, près du feu presque éteint. Teddy finit par fermer les yeux, fatigué, et Victoire ne bougea pas, profitant d'être collée à lui. Après un petit moment de silence, Victoire murmura :

\- Teddy, tu dors ? Non, ne répond pas !

Le garçon qui allait lui répondre se retint. Victoire continua :

\- Si tu dors, tant pis, tu n'entendras pas ce que je vais dire. Dans le cas contraire, ne bouge pas s'il te plait, et fais comme si tu dormais, pour moi …

L'adolescent n'osa plus bouger et écouta attentivement ce qu'allait lui dire son amie :

\- Ça m'a manqué tout ça. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre, et je sais que je devrais pas dire ça, mais j'aimerai bien que ce moment dure pour toujours … On est tellement bien, sans soucis, juste toi et moi …

Victoire se tourna, dos à lui avant de continuer :

\- Je t'aime Teddy. Alors là, sois tu te dis que tu le sais et que tu m'aimes aussi, sois tu te demande de quoi je parle. Est-ce que je parle d'amour amical, fraternel, ou bien d'autre chose ? Sincèrement, j'en sais rien moi-même. Je sais juste que je t'aime.

La jeune fille ne mit plus que quelques minutes à s'endormir par la suite, épuisée elle aussi. Mais Teddy, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait confié. Merlin, si elle savait elle aussi …

Lorsque Léane retourna dans sa chambre pour lire la lettre qu'elle avait laissée, elle constata avec horreur que sa précieuse lettre n'était plus en place. Elle souleva son oreiller, arracha ses draps et déplaça le matelas, en vain, elle avait disparue. Elle déplaça tous les meubles de sa chambre, mais malheureusement, elle ne la retrouva pas. Désespérée, elle arrêta de s'agiter, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle décida d'écrire une lettre à Victoire en lui expliquant ce qu'il lui était arrivée, et hésita un moment avant d'écrire à Tom. Elle décida de lui écrire quand même, mais elle décida de modifier la vérité pour ne pas qu'il devine tout d'elle :

« Mon très cher Tom

Je suis navré de commencer cette lettre en te disant que je n'ai pas reçut ta précédente lettre malheureusement, ton hibou a du l'égarer. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, les miennes sont super.

J'espère recevoir ta prochaine lettre,

Léane »

Elle la jugea parfaite, pas trop sentimentale, et l'envoya directement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il croit qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, et elle savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'écrire une autre lettre, mais cette fois-ci à Jonathan. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait perdue cette précieuse lettre, et à quelle point elle était dégoutée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait écrit !

Tous les jours, Victoire et Teddy partaient se promener au bord de la mer, se laissant surprendre par les vagues et le ciel. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'avait osé parler de ce qu'il s'était passé près du feu. Les parents de Victoire rentrèrent seulement au bout de quelques jours. Malheureusement, Teddy avait attrapé un gros rhume à cause de leurs petites ballades. Le seul problème fut qu'il devait rester au lit, et cela l'empêchait de rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Mais Victoire qui l'avait accompagné tous les jours la voir, y allait sans lui, elle savait que c'était très important pour lui. Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à laisser partir sa grand-mère, mais tout le monde savait qu'il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour pouvoir se décider.

Teddy profitait des sorties de Victoire pour utiliser sa pierre, bien qu'il ne l'utilisait pas trop, souvent fatigué par son rhume.

Lorsque Victoire rentra, elle fila directement dans la chambre de son Teddy. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose, et il lui répondit à mi-voix, la voix presque éteinte par sa petite maladie :

\- Non, je te veux juste toi …

La jeune fille sourit et monta sur le lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures près de son meilleur ami. Elle se blottit contre lui et il sourit :

\- Tu vas attraper mon rhume si tu restes là !

\- M'en fout, je suis bien, t'es tout chaud !

L'adolescent sourit et ils s'endormirent, au chaud dans leur petit lit douillé.

Lorsque Tom vit son hiboux revenir, il l'attendait déjà depuis un bon moment. À vrai dire, il attendait depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé, anxieux et appréhendant la réponse qu'elle lui ramènerai. Il se saisit de la lettre et la lit à toute vitesse. Il fut à la fois déçut, mais d'un autre côté, soulagé. Elle avait perdue sa lettre, et ne saurait donc surement jamais ce qu'il avait écrit dedans. Il fut quand même content de recevoir de ses nouvelles, mais il aurait quand même bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu et comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait vraiment lu sa lettre. Il hésita d'ailleurs et lui en réécrire une seconde, mais décida que c'était surement mieux comme cela.

Il aurait voulu voir ses amis, et Ted qui apparemment était malade en ce moment, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, ses parents ne lui laissaient pas un seul moment de libre. Il était loin de s'en plaindre, il profitait toujours de chaque moments passés avec ses parents, moments rares. Mais ses amis lui manquaient aussi, il avait appris à vivre avec eux et c'était comme une seconde famille pour lui. En plus, les vacances étaient toujours le parfait moment pour pouvoir se voir et faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, contrairement à lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Cependant, il réussit à négocier et réussit à libérer toute sa dernière semaine. Ainsi, il aurait du temps pour acheter ses fournitures, et en même temps pour revoir ses amis. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose avec eux.

Teddy mit moins d'une semaine à se remettre de son rhume, et Victoire était tous les jours à son chevet. À vrai dire, la jeune fille s'ennuyait beaucoup sans le jeune homme, et n'avait vraiment pas grand chose à faire sans lui. Et puis, ça lui plaisait l'idée d'être tout le temps au chevet de son ami, et elle aimait penser qu'il ferait de même si les rôles étaient inversés. À peine fut-il remit, que les Weasley-Delacour décidèrent d'aller passer quelques semaines au Terrier, en attendant le retour des plus jeunes. De plus, de nombreux cousins y étaient déjà, et l'ambiance était bien plus conviviale que dans la maison vide qu'était la chaumière aux coquillages. Ils firent donc leurs bagages et rejoignirent la grande famille des Weasley dans l'humble demeure de Molly et Arthur. Celle-ci les accueilli ravie, en les serrant tous dans ses bras, comme toujours heureuse de recevoir de la famille et des proches chez elle.

Molly était une fan inconditionnelle des enfants, et aimait voir sa maison remplie d'enfants criant, courant, riant, chantant et jouant dans tous les sens, c'était son univers. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Teddy et Victoire constatèrent que Audrey et Percy, avec leurs deux petites filles de 5 et 8 ans, Molly et Lucy, étaient déjà là, ainsi que Georges et Angelina, avec la petite Roxane âgé de 4 ans, et le petit Fred de 9 ans. Ils apprirent aussi qu'ils attendaient Charlie pour la fin de semaine, mais les Potter et les Weasley-Granger ne viendraient pas avec la mi-Août. Bien que la maison soit très grande, elle ne permettait pas que chaque enfants ait sa propre chambre, et Teddy et Victoire acceptèrent sans râler de partager la même chambre. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent pour commencer leurs vrais vacances, un peu plus agité et certainement bien moins calme que ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu jusqu'ici de ces vacances.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, je voulais vraiment créer un cocon pour Ted et Vic, qu'ils puissent être juste tout les deux, et créer une sorte de triangle avec Léane, Tom et Jo ...  
**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Et la lettre de Tom, vous pensez qu'il y avait quoi d'écrit dedans ?**

 **Bon, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, vous allez encore plus adorer le prochain chapitre, parce qu'il y aura un baiser ... voire même plusieurs...**

 **A mercredi ! :D**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Lovely summer paradize

**Hello !**

 **Si vous avez aimé le chapitre précédant, vous allez sûrement encore plus apprécier celui-ci ...**

 **Profitez, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Fatigués, Teddy et Victoire s'assirent derrière un arbre, au fond du jardin du Terrier. Les enfants étaient de vraies boules d'énergie, et cela ne gênait apparemment pas leurs parents que ce soit à eux de s'en occuper. Grâce à eux, c'était surtout les parents qui étaient en vacances, puisqu'ils jouaient les nounous auprès des petits sorciers. Ils s'étaient réfugiés là, espérant échapper un peu aux enfants et pouvoir souffler quelques minutes. Une complicité était de nouveau née entre les deux adolescents, et ils retrouvaient leurs vieux réflexes d'enfants comme de dormir ensemble ou encore d'être le premier à finir son assiette pour sortir plus vite de table.

Cependant, leur cachette n'était pas très bonne, et ils ne purent souffler que quelques minutes avant d'être attaqués par la horde d'enfants voulant jouer. Teddy eut alors une lumineuse idée :

\- On va jouer à cache-cache, d'accord ? Victoire et moi, on compte jusqu'à mille, et après, on vient vous chercher ! Courez vite vous cacher !

Ravis, les enfants partirent en courant, chercher la meilleure cachette possible. Victoire sourit et s'appuyât contre le tronc, mais Teddy secouât la tête :

\- Triches pas, faut que tu fermes les yeux et que tu comptes à voix haute !

La jeune fille sourit et s'exécuta. Teddy la regarda faire, muet. N'y tenant plus, alors qu'elle prononçait son trente-troisième chiffre, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et déposa un long et doux baiser. Victoire répondit à son baiser, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Décontenancée, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le garçon lui fit un clin d'œil et lui faisant un chut avec son doigt, avant de chuchoter :

\- Je cache un secret, mais chut !

La blondinette sourit et referma les yeux pour continuer de compter.

Léane n'arrêtait pas de chercher cette fichue lettre. Même si cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle l'avait reçue, et perdue, la lettre, elle ne désespérait pas de la retrouver encore. Après tout, elle n'avait pas pu perdre une lettre qui était dans sa propre chambre. Elle avait fouillé de partout où elle pouvait, mais sans succès. Elle commençait vraiment à croire que quelqu'un lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Malgré sa perte, elle avait continué d'écrire quelques courtes lettres à Tom, bien que leur correspondance ne soit pas vraiment digne d'un roman. Elle cessa ses recherches lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre de Jonathan, seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser à sa bêtise. Elle fut surprise du contenu, et lui répondit avec hâte :

 _« Mon très cher Jonathan_

 _J'ai reçut ta lettre, et ta décision m'a vraiment surprise. Je sais bien que tu es un amoureux sans espoir, tout comme moi, je l'avoue. Mais ton idée est loin d'être aussi désespérée et idiote que tu le penses. Je me demande même comment j'ai put ne pas y penser ! Sache que je te soutiendrai, et que je pense même te piquer l'idée. Tu sais très bien que mon cœur bat depuis toujours pour Tom, même si j'essaie de l'oublier. Alors je vais faire comme toi, et l'avantage pour moi sera que je ferai d'une pierre deux coups : d'abord, si Tom tient à moi, il sera forcément jaloux et je le verrai. Ensuite, si Tom ne tient vraiment pas à moi, j'aurai une chance de l'oublier avec quelqu'un d'autre qui me mérite vraiment. D'ailleurs, il va falloir faire une liste dès maintenant des candidats potentiels pour nous, afin de savoir sur qui nous allons chacun jeter notre dévolu à la rentrée._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Léane »_

Jonathan était vraiment un génie, et de loin un bien meilleur entremetteur qu'elle. Elle était vraiment ravie de son idée, et c'était plus que tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Après leur interminable partie de cache-cache, les enfants semblaient un peu plus calmes et moins agités. Les adolescents en profitèrent pour monter dans leurs chambres écrire à leurs amis avant le dîner. Puis Molly appela tout le monde à table, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore envoyés leurs lettres. Ils leurs dirent de ne pas les attendre, qu'ils les rejoindraient. Lorsqu'ils finirent, ils descendirent rejoindre toute la famille à table. Mais avant de descendre les escaliers, Victoire retint Teddy par la manche et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser court, mais chaud et fougueux, et Teddy le savoura. Lorsque la jeune fille recula, il l'interrogea du regard, et la jeune fille répondit innocemment :

\- Je cachais un secret, il me semblait que c'était une bonne cachette !

Le garçon vira au rouge jusque dans ses cheveux. Ils descendirent et firent comme si de rien n'était, sans pour autant pouvoir détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le repas se termina, tous décidèrent de jouer à quelques jeux en famille avant d'aller se coucher.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Victoire se blottit contre Teddy, grâce à leur deux lits collés. L'adolescent la serra contre lui, conscient de la chance qu'il avait. Actuellement, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient, mais il aimait bien, voire même beaucoup, être proche de sa petite Victoire.

 _Un monstre géant courait après lui. Il était tout vert, avec de petits bras, et rebondissait sur son énorme ventre rond pour essayait de le rattraper. Tom jetait de nombreux regards en arrière, inquiet d'être rattrapé. Soudain, alors qu'il lançait un ultime regard en arrière, il se stoppa net : Léane était là, dans la gueule du monstre. Il se retourna, et là, le monstre se transforma en Jonathan tenant Léane dans ses bras. Fou de colère, le garçon se jeta sur lui et …._

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar, preuve de sa méfiance envers le nouvel ami de son amie. Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt mouillé et se leva péniblement. Il prit un verra d'eau fraîche et s'assit à son bureau. Il hésita, mais décida qu'il ferait mieux de garder son rêve pour lui pour une fois. Il n'avait pas envie de partager cela avec qui que ce soit. C'était trop personnel, et il n'était pas sûr de comprendre réellement ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Et il hésitait à vouloir vraiment chercher comment expliquer ce rêve.

Il décida de se changer les idées et sortit se balader. Il était actuellement chez une grande-tante en Bulgarie. Il avait de la chance d'être dans une région où la majorité des gens parlait anglais, sans quoi il aurait vraiment eut du mal à communiquer, et l'endroit serait d'un ennuie mortel.

En se promenant, il rencontra un groupe de filles de son âge, sûrement en sorties entre copines durant ces vacances si agréable. Il n'osa pas les aborder, mais une d'entre elle s'approcha et dit dans un anglais à l'accent russe très prononcé :

\- Salut ! Tu viens d'où ?

\- D'Angleterre et toi ?

Ainsi, ils engagèrent la discussion. C'était une russe en vacance avec ses amis, et Tom la trouvait plutôt mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun bouclés, et de grand yeux noisettes toujours rieurs. Mais elle était un peu plus grande que lui, ce qui n'était finalement pas si gênant que ça. Ils s'entendaient bien et échangèrent même leurs numéros de portables.

Tom décida de la revoir, et durant tout son séjour, ils se revirent plusieurs fois. Tom décida même de faire évoluer leurs relations. Après tout, un petit amour de vacances ne pourrait absolument pas lui faire du mal.

Après une partie de Quidditch, tous les enfants se rendirent à l'anniversaire d'un copain de l'école magique. Teddy et Victoire décidèrent pour leur part d'en profiter pour aller se baigner dans un lac près du Terrier, très peu fréquenté. Ils prirent leurs serviettes et maillots, mais Molly insista pour qu'ils prennent un gros morceaux de gâteau aux fruits qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Arrivés sur la rive, les adolescents plongèrent rapidement dans l'eau, à cause de la grande chaleur en cet été. Une fois dans l'eau, ils jouèrent comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, en s'éclaboussant et faisant semblant de se noyer. Puis, ils sortirent et s'étendirent au soleil.

Victoire aimait bien se prélasser au soleil les yeux fermés et profiter du la douce chaleur du soleil. Lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne s'en étonna pas vraiment et savoura ce baiser de Teddy. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour rendre son baiser au garçon aux cheveux à présent aussi blond qu'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment sous les arbres, et ils finirent par reprendre les souffles. Ne sachant pas sur quel pied sauter, Victoire demanda, hésitante :

\- Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Que je suis bien avec toi. Tu en penses quoi ?

Victoire était partagée. D'un côté, elle aimait cela, une relation secrète, et Teddy était, ben Teddy. Mais d'un autre, il était toujours en couple avec la peste blonde, et elle ne supporterai pas d'avoir à le partager ou de n'être qu'une distraction. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais des fois, elle doutait.

\- J'aime bien aussi, je suis bien mais …

Ted se redressa, sérieux, la comprenant :

\- Tu sais bien que Loanabelle ne compte pas pour moi, oublie-on la un peu celle-là !

Et là, Victoire comprit. Elle ne savait pas quoi, ni pourquoi, mais si Teddy était avec cette garce, ce n'était pas pour rien, mais certainement pas à cause de ses sentiments. Soulagée, elle embrassa fougueusement le garçon.

Léane finit sa liste et la relit une dernière fois avant de se décider à l'envoyer à Jonathan. Elle avait choisi des garçons dans toutes les maisons, mais tous de son âge, puisqu'elle allait rentrer en dernière année. Dans sa liste, elle avait noté Cody Wilkson et Jason Parker chez les Serdaigles, Mark Finnigan chez les Gryffondors, Tom Zabini et Léon Nott chez les Serpentard, et enfin, Sam ou son frère jumeau Allan Jones chez les Pouffsouffles. Elle avait également rajouté les jumeaux Lovegood entre parenthèse, en cas de parfait désespoir avec les autres. Elle envoyât son courrier et reçut celle de son ami peu de temps après. La liste de Jonathan était bien plus courte que la sienne : Katy Stevar pour les Pouffsouffles, Lydia Carrow chez les Serpentards, Maria Boot pour les Serdaigles, et Victoire Weasley chez les Gryffondors. Léane faillit s'étrangler à lisant le dernier nom. Victoire ? Jamais cela ne pourrait être fait. Elle connaissait Victoire, et elle connaissait Jonathan, et entre eux, c'était impossible. Pas une seconde elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle renvoyât une lettre avec hâte, prête à tout pour que rien ne se passe entre la dernière personne de sa liste et son ami.

Alors, elle proposa une alternative : il n'avait qu'à réfléchir lui, au garçon qui lui correspondrait le mieux, et elle, elle s'occuperait de trouver la fille parfait pour lui. C'était un bon compromis, et une alternative parfait pour eux deux. Après tout, ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir et trouver la personne idéale.

Victoire se réveilla doucement. Teddy dormait encore, ses bras encerclant et serrant le corps de la jeune fille contre lui. Elle se dégagea en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle prit une petite laine, à cause de l'air frais du petit matin, et descendit dans la cuisine se prendre un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle était vraiment sur un petit nuage. Elle avait beau savoir que son idylle avec le métamorphomage n'était sûrement que temporaire, le temps des vacances tout au plus, mais pour elle, ce serait pour elle de loin ses meilleures et plus belles vacances.

C'était éphémère. Elle savait qu'au plus le temps passait, au plus ses sentiments pour le garçon devenait fort. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le garçon. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait avec elle, mais dans le fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Alors elle le laisserait faire, comme il le voulait.

Lorsqu'elle remonta se coucher, Teddy était réveillé, le regard encore endormi, assis sur leur lit double, créé grâce à leur deux lits simples collés l'un contre l'autre. Quand il la vit, il lui demanda :

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout ?

La demi-vélane se recoucha auprès de lui :

\- J'avais soif, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te rendormir.

Il lui sourit, ses cheveux virant au bleu, et il se rendormit, en la tenant bien contre lui.

Teddy avait peur. Il avait peur que la fille qui lui plaisait tellement lui échappe. Qu'elle croit qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, que tout n'était qu'un grossier jeu pour lui. Il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars, dans lesquels elle était enlevée par des ombres noires, ou alors, c'était elle qui s'enfuyait alors qu'il tentait de l'approcher.

Une nuit, alors que Victoire dormait comme un bébé, il s'était levé, et était sorti dans le jardin. Il avait tourné sa pierre plusieurs fois entre ses doigts, et les spectres étaient apparus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Ils lui avaient manqués, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était vraiment heureux de revoir sa mère et ses longs doigts fins, son père et ses cicatrices, et tous les autres morts auxquels il tenait tant. Ils discutèrent un moment, et ses parents lui demandèrent s'il avait prit sa décision concernant sa grand-mère.

\- Non, je peux pas encore, vous comprenez, c'est encore trop dur … Je vais la voir tous les jours, elle a l'air si bien, en bonne santé, paisible ….

Personne n'insista, et le garçon repartit se coucher. Mais il n'arrêtait jamais d'y penser. Il le savait, il la voyait tous les jours. Comment oublier un seul instant qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Il y pensait sans arrêt, mais il devait bien l'admettre : il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement comme cela. Et il le savait, d'ici quelques mois, voire même quelques semaines, sa grand-mère viendrait lui rendre visite, avec les autres spectres.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
**

 **Je voulais créer une Victoire qui a une confiance aveugle en Teddy, et un Teddy qui même s'il essaie de la protéger et de faire le mieux pour tout le monde, il reste humain et ne peut pas vraiment s'empêcher de céder à la tentation d'être un peu heureux avec sa Victoire ...**

 **Bon, le chapitre prochain, ce sera la rentrée, et donc la fin de la tranquillité ...**

 **A dimanche ;)**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Retour et retournement

**Hello !**

 **Pour finir le week-end, je vous propose la fin des vacances de nos héros ;)**

* * *

Les Potter et Weasley étaient arrivés au Terrier depuis déjà une semaine, et il ne restait pas plus de deux semaines de vacances seulement. Mais tous les adultes avaient décidés de se rendre à une fête au boulot d'Harry, Ron et Arthur, pour honorer le courage de Charlie lors de la chasse dernièrement menée suite à un dragon qui s'était échappé. Après plusieurs longues heures, Victoire et Teddy réussirent à faire en sorte que tout le monde, surtout James et Albus, aillent se coucher. C'était un vrai miracle, aussi rare que précieux, mais les farces que Georges leurs avaient laissés avaient été très efficaces. Ils décidèrent de voir un film au calme dans le salon, un vieux classique américain que Victoire adorait, au plus grand désespoirs de Teddy. Ennuyé par le film, le garçon commença alors à déposer des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il remonta doucement et embrassa sa joue, avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille se laissa aller dans les bras du garçon et lui rendit ses baisers, le film n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Après de longues minutes de baisers enflammés, Victoire osa timidement défaire quelques boutons de sa chemise et tira la main de Teddy à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Surpris, le garçon se recula et retira sa main. Comprenant les intentions de la blonde, il ragrafa les boutons défaits et caressa sa joue :

\- Non, je veux pas de ça. Ça suffit assez, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là …

Victoire se recula, comprenant ce que voulait dire le garçon. Ils en avaient assez profité tous les deux, maintenant, c'était fini, ils devaient tourner la page. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils regardèrent la fin du film, puis allèrent se coucher ensemble. Aucun d'entre eux n'oublieraient jamais ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce merveilleux été ensemble.

Lorsqu'il eut un moment, Teddy sortit discrètement de la maison, pendant que tout le monde était à table. Il se rendit dans un endroit discret, et sortit pour relire la lettre qu'il avait reçut plusieurs jours auparavant, bien avant d'avoir mit un terme à sa relation avec sa Victoire. Il déplia la lettre et la relit encore une fois. C'était une lettre de Loanabelle, la seule qu'elle lui avait envoyé de toutes les vacances, malheureusement. Cette dernière, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la petite blague qu'il avait monté avec les nouveaux maraudeurs. Mais Loanabelle n'était pas si dupe que cela. Après cela, elle avait trouvé certains détails louches, et avait fait des recherches. Elle avait découvert le lien entre les maraudeurs et lui, et cela ne lui avait pas plus du tout. Alors elle avait décidé de se venger. Elle lui avait ordonné de lui donner la pierre, sans quoi elle dévoilerait ce secret à tout le monde.

Il lui avait tout de suite envoyé une lettre en disant qu'il n'avait plus la pierre : il l'avait égaré une semaine auparavant lors d'une promenade nocturne, et bien qu'il l'avait cherché tous les jours depuis, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée. Il savait bien qu'elle ne le croirait pas, mais qu'elle lui accorderait le bénéfice du doute. Le seul moyen pour lui d'être vraiment convainquant, c'était de trouver un endroit sûr où mettre la pierre, un endroit où Loanabelle ne la trouverait pas, et même ne soupçonnerait pas sa présence.  
La seule chose qui lui restait à faire été de trouver où.

Tom avait réussit à négocier avec ses parents pour rester avec la jolie russe qu'il avait rencontré plusieurs semaines auparavant. Cette jolie jeune fille aux boucles brune s'appelait Svetlana, et depuis leur rencontre, ils étaient plus où moins sortis ensemble. Ils passaient du bon temps ensemble, et pouvaient savourer le fait de ne pas être réellement engagé, puisque leur histoire n'était pas durable, seulement pour l'été, rien de plus. Tom aimait bien cela, ça réduisait la pression qu'il peut y avoir dans un couple, et ça laissait en même temps un grand sentiment de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais eu quand il était avec Loanabelle.

Mais les vacances touchaient bientôt à leur fin, et Tom en avait même oublié la semaine qu'il voulait passer avec ses amis. Il fut contraint de rentrer chez lui, en Angleterre, laissant la jolie jeune fille rentrer dans son pays elle aussi. Mais de retour chez lui, Tom se désintéressa de revoir ses amis. Il n'avait envie de rien. Il avait continué à garder contact avec Ted, bien que celui-ci ne lui ai pas raconté grand chose de ses vacances, seulement ses derniers soucis avec Loanabelle et la pierre de résurrection. Mais encore une fois, cela ne préoccupait pas plus que cela Tom. Après tout, son ami était futé et avait le soutiens des morts déjà, que pouvait-il lui apportait de plus. Non, vraiment, Tom se sentait bizarre ces derniers temps, mais il ne doutait pas de retrouver sa forme habituelle à la rentrée.

Cette dernière semaine de vacances était vraiment déprimante. Non seulement il fallait faire les courses pour les fournitures, mais l'effervescence au Terrier était à son comble. Les adultes se préparaient à reprendre le travail après des congés bien mérités, et Rose et Albus allaient rentrer à Poudlard pour leur première année. C'était toujours un grand événement pour les Weasley lorsqu'un des enfants rejoignaient la mythique école de Poudlard. Et Victoire voyait bien que Teddy tournait en rond, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas tellement éloigné d'elle, comme elle l'avait pensée. Il se contentait seulement de ne plus l'embrasser et de la prendre un peu moins souvent dans ses bras. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'il n'en serait pas de même à Poudlard, mais elle était quand même prête à accepter tout cela.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, à précisément six jours de la rentrée, c'était un jour particulier. Elle le savait, comme pour tous les Weasley. La maison de sa grand-mère était calme, trop calme, comme cela était le cas si rarement. Oui, aujourd'hui, Teddy avait enfin prit sa décision.

Aujourd'hui, seule Victoire, Harry et Bill avaient eut le droit d'accompagner Teddy à l'hôpital. C'était une étape difficile pour lui, sûrement une des plus dures de sa vie, mais ils étaient tous là pour lui. Victoire lui prit discrètement la main lorsque le magicomage arrêta les sorts qui maintenait Andromeda en vie. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, et c'était finit, elle n'était plus là, plus en vie, plus de ce monde. Harry serra son filleul dans ses bras, et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Léane avait reçut la lettre, la même que celle de Tom et de bien d'autres. La lettre était claire et aussi monotone que les circonstances l'exigeaient :

« _Nous avons le déplaisir de vous annoncez le décès de notre très regrettée Andromeda Tonks._

 _Vous êtes attendus pour ses obsèques le 29 Août, dans l'enceinte de l'école de magie Poudlard._ »

C'est ainsi que deux jours avant la rentrée, tous les professeurs et anciens professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi que les héros de guerre vinrent rendre hommage une des dernières Black. Ted fut touché de voir autant de personnes venues faire honneur à sa grand-mère, et surtout que ses amis soient là pour lui. C'était important pour lui. Même s'il savait qu'il allait la revoir, cela le touchait quand même.

Il avait revu sa grand-mère la veille. Il avait réussi à rester un moment seul, et n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de la revoir une dernière fois.

Elle lui était apparue, accompagnée de son grand-père et de ses parents. Elle semblait presque vivante, elle souriait comme jamais. Ted ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu aussi heureuse et cela le troubla, mais ce n'était plus important. Maintenant, elle pouvait se reposer en paix, sans soucis pour elle. Ils discutèrent longtemps, elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, sa fierté, et aussi, elle lui parla de ses problèmes. Elle savait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et elle serait toujours là pour le soutenir et le guider dans ses choix, toute sa famille serait toujours là.

Elle lui dit de se méfier de Loanabelle. Et elle lui dit aussi de préserver ses amis tant qu'il le pourrait. Et elle trouva la solution parfaite pour la pierre. L'endroit serait le plus sûr, et personne ne se douterait jamais de l'endroit où serait la pierre. À présent adulte malgré lui, il recevrait tous les bien de sa famille en héritage.

Narcissa avait longtemps hésité. Mais elle était maintenant émancipée, depuis que son mari avait reçut le baiser du détraqueur, et son fils vivait déjà depuis longtemps sa vie indépendamment. Elle avait appris la mort de sa sœur, et bien qu'elles aient coupé les ponts depuis une éternité, cela la touchait quand même. Elle avait aussi hésité à aller la voir à l'hôpital, mais elle n'avait pas osé franchir le pas. De même, elle avait voulu se rendre aux obsèques, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cran d'y aller, par fierté, et aussi par honte de ne pas avoir été là pour sa sœur durant toutes ces années. Mais elle avait quand même osé faire quelque chose. Elle savait que le petit-fils d'Andromeda, Ted, avait décidé de vendre la petite maison dans laquelle sa sœur avait vécue toute sa vie depuis son départ de la demeure des Black. Il devait la vider, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Elle savait que c'était sa dernière année, alors que son petit-fils à elle, Scorpius, allait rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois, et elle en était fier.

Elle avait quand même un peu hésité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait fait quelque chose, d'important ou pas, dans sa vie. Puis, elle s'était rendue devant la petite maison. Elle frappa à la porte. Ce ne fut pas l'adolescent qui lui ouvrit, mais Harry Potter. Étonné, il l'écouta cependant :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je souhaiterai voir le jeune Ted … heu … Tonks ?

\- Ted Lupin.

Reprit poliment le Survivant, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur et reprit :

\- Oui, je souhaiterai voir mon petit-neveu …

L'homme se déplaça pour lui laisser la place de rentrer. Narcissa regarda tous les moindres détails de cette maison où avait habitait sa sœur. Elle voulait mémoriser tout ce qui lui donnerai des informations sur la vie qu'avait menée sa sœur, celle qu'elle avait si souvent reniée à tort. Harry l'emmena à l'étage de la petite maison, dans une chambre. Elle était petite, et les murs étaient peint en jaune, avec de nombreux dessins d'animaux sur les murs. L'adolescent était à côté de l'armoire, en train de mettre des vêtements dans un carton. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se stoppa, et congédia d'un signe de la tête son parrain. Il se redressa et elle put enfin l'observer. Il était fin, comme tous les Black, et avait le même nez que ses deux sœurs avaient toujours eut. Elle réprima un sourire devant ses cheveux bleus, une spécialité des Tonks, les couleurs de cheveux excentrique d'après ce qu'elle savait. Elle hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche, et finit par se raviser. Teddy se décida alors et demanda :

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

C'était la veille de la rentrée, et Victoire avait fini de préparer toutes ses affaires. Elle était rentré chez elle et avait retrouvé ses deux adorables frères et sœurs pour une dernière soirée en famille. Ses petits bouts de chou lui avaient manqués, et eux aussi étaient très contents de la revoir. Le lendemain, elle allait retrouver ses amis, Léane, Tom, mais aussi Matthew. Le garçon n'avait pas pu beaucoup lui écrire, mais ils avaient quand même un peu échangé des lettres pour se tenir au courant des nouvelles de l'un et l'autre.

Et il y avait Teddy aussi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles de lui ces derniers jours. Son père lui avait dit que Narcissa Malfoy lui avait rendu visite, et qu'il avait fini avec les affaires. Son oncle Harry allait s'occuper de vendre la maison pendant que Ted serait à l'école, et les affaires de l'héritage aussi, tout était réglé. C'était surtout grâce aux nombreuses relations de la famille qui avaient permis d'accélérer les choses, évitant ainsi que l'affaire ne s'éternise continuellement en paperasse et ne perturbe encore plus l'adolescent.

Victoire se demandait quand même quelle serait la réaction de Teddy quand il la verrait. En effet, elle avait fait un tour avec sa mère à Londres. Ensemble, elles avaient fait les boutiques, une des rares passion que la mère et la fille partageaient. Et là, en passant chez le coiffeur, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé :

\- Comme toujours, je coupe les pointes et refais le dégradé en gardant la longueur ?

Victoire avait changé. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi plus d'une seconde et avait déclaré :

\- Non, pas cette fois. Je veux tout couper. Je veux quelque chose de très court.

Le coiffeur avait hésité, sa mère avait été surprise, mais Victoire l'avait fait. Elle était ressorti avec une coupe de cheveux à la garçon, qui contre toutes ses attentes, lui allait plus que très bien. Elle mettait ses traits fins en avant, et accentuait encore plus le magnifique regard chocolat-caramel de la jolie blonde. Victoire était vraiment contente de sa nouvelle tête, et ne regretta pas vraiment ses longs cheveux qui avant lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Après tout, c'était sa dernière année, et elle avait énormément changé ces derniers temps, il était grand temps pour elle de changer et de grandir.

Ted était allongé dans le lit de la chambre d'ami des Potter. Il réfléchissait encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Il pensait à sa famille, qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas avant très longtemps, voire même peut-être plus jamais. Il pensait aussi à ses amis, et à Victoire. Ils s'étaient tous pas mal éloigné ces derniers temps, et il fallait encore qu'ils gardent leur distance. Il pensa à Loanabelle, cette garce qui ne manquait rien pour attendre. Il allait lui faire payer toutes ces années de méchanceté et de coup bas. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire comme il l'avait fait jusque là.

C'était fini à présent les petites blagues gentilles et humiliantes. Non, maintenant, ça allait devenir sérieux, Ted allait lui rendre coup pour coup, et il n'aurait plus aucune pitié pour elle. Elle voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et elle est encore meilleur quand elle est glacée.

* * *

 **Voilà, un chapitre tout de même calme, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il va y avoir de l'action dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13: retour à l'école de l'amour

**Et voilà, c'est vraiment le retour des vacances pour notre petit groupe, et je peux vous assurer qu'il va se passer beaucoup de choses ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

C'était l'euphorie sur le quai neuf trois quart de King Cross à Londres. Les élèves et leurs parents s'agitaient dans tous les sens, allant à droite, à gauche, portant des valises ou encore des cages d'animaux. Teddy observa toute cette agitation. C'était sûrement une des dernières fois qu'il verrait cela, du moins, avant très longtemps. Il était venu avec les Potter et les Weasley-Granger, et dès qu'il avait aperçut Tom, il l'avait rejoint, laissant les familles se dirent au revoir. Ils s'étreignirent amicalement, contents de se revoir, et Tom lui demanda :

\- Comment ça va vieux frère ? T'as pas vu Léane ou Victoire ?

\- Non, pas encore, on a qu'à aller plus loin les chercher … Et il faut que tu m'aides, ou plutôt que tu me couvres …

Teddy lui expliqua pourquoi et ils s'éloignèrent des quais quelques instants. Ils avancèrent ensuite sur le quai, à la recherche de leurs amis, et ce fut Teddy qui aperçut Bill Weasley au loin. Les deux garçons s'élancèrent dans sa direction, et ne reconnurent Victoire que lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux, alors qu'ils se tenaient à seulement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Elle leur lança, un grand sourire plaquée sur son visage :

\- Alors les garçons, je vous ai pas manquée ?

Ils lui sourirent et l'élancèrent. Ted toucha ses cheveux court du bout des doigts et demanda, rêveur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ?

\- J'avais envie de changement … ça te plaît ?

Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste. Ted lui sourit tendrement :

\- J'adore !

D'un signe de la tête à Tom, le garçon aux cheveux bleus attira discrètement Victoire dans le dernier wagon des bagages après qu'elle ait dit au revoir à ses parents. Enfin seuls, Ted lui chuchota :

\- Ferme les yeux une dernière fois …

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et l'adolescent se mit derrière elle et lui glissa un collier autour du cou. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et regarda le collier désormais accroché à son cou : la chaîne était en or, et le pendentif représentait un cœur refermant dans ses griffes une magnifique pierre rouge – dont elle ignorait le nom, contrairement à Teddy. Émerveillée, elle se retourna surprise :

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement la joue :

\- Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour tes 17 ans, il fallait bien que je répare cela …

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et vit dans les yeux de Victoire qu'elle hésitait. La jolie blonde ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait en tête.

Pendant ce temps, Tom aperçut Léane, mais déchanta vite quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était joyeusement en train de discuter avec Jonathan. Mais il se décida quand même à aller les voir. Après tout, il devrait s'habituer à les voir ensemble, apparemment ils n'avaient pas rompus leur amitié. Quand Léane l'aperçut, elle lui sourit et s'exclama :

\- Hey, salut Tom ! Comment vas-tu ?

Ils s'élancèrent maladroitement et les garçons se contentèrent d'échanger un hochement de tête, distant quand même. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis, alors qu'ils montaient dans le train se chercher un compartiment, Léane demanda :

\- Où sont Teddy et Victoire ?

\- Ils arrivent je crois, ils disent au revoir aux Weasley, vu leur nombre, ça doit prendre un peu de temps !

Le train démarra et leurs amis ne les avaient pas rejoint, cependant Matthew rentra dans le compartiment et annonça :

\- Je viens de croiser Victoire, elle arrive, elle m'a dit de vous rejoindre.

Il salua Tom et Léane, mais ignora son ancien meilleur ami comme ils s'ignoraient depuis plusieurs mois. Les adolescents discutèrent de leurs vacances, mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient quand même un peu contents de se retrouver et de retourner à Poudlard, surtout que c'était leurs dernières années, la plus importante sûrement de toutes. Victoire finit par se joindre à eux et Léane lui sauta dessus :

\- Victoire ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes beaux cheveux tellement longs ?

\- Ça te plaît pas ?

S'inquiéta la jeune fille de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sourit :

\- Ho non, au contraire, ça te va super bien ! Tu es vraiment superbe !

Rassurée, la nouvelle venue s'installa avec ses amis et reprit la discussion avec eux. Matthew demanda quand même :

\- T'as pas vu Ted, il devait pas nous rejoindre ?

\- Ho non, tu sais, le devoir l'appel avec sa formidable petite-amie !

Plaisanta Victoire en mimant de se faire vomir, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le compartiment. Oui, ils avaient tous le cœur à rire, même Victoire.

Lorsque le train avait démarré, Victoire et Teddy étaient toujours cachés entre les bagages. Ils s'étaient assis, et Ted avait prit son air sérieux, celui que Victoire connaissait par cœur et qui voulait dire qu'elle devait l'écouter avec attention. Il avait réfléchi et lui avait dit :

\- Écoute ma petite Vic, tu ne le sais pas et je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais il faut que tu gardes ce collier caché, et pas seulement pour les raisons que tu penses. C'est vraiment très important, et ça pourrait être dangereux si quelqu'un voyait ce collier. Mais n'ai pas peur …

Elle osa lui demander :

\- Ça a un lien avec Loanabelle ?

Il lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne :

\- Oui, tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas …

\- Mais pourquoi tu …

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, mais on a pas vraiment le temps pour les questions. C'est très important Vic. Elle ne doit jamais savoir que tu as ce collier, et encore moins le voir. Et ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais il va falloir qu'on évite le plus possible de se voir, pour le moment.

Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait, et surtout, elle avait confiance en lui. Mais Teddy le vit bien, elle avait peur, pour elle, pour lui et pour eux, si tenté qu'un eux ai un jour existé. Alors il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, encore plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et Victoire savoura ce baiser, sûrement le dernier, puisqu'il avait le goût d'un au revoir. Mais Ted n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire les choses à moitié, et il voulait vraiment faire bien avec elle. Ils se relevèrent et il lui dit, pour la toute première fois :

\- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. C'est la chose la plus importante pour moi, et c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher à présent. Retourne avec les autres, j'ai un rôle à jouer pour l'instant …

Elle aurait voulut lui dire qu'elle aussi, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'instant, alors elle l'écouta.

Ted avait déjà envie de retourner auprès de Victoire, ou alors de sauter du train en marche dès l'instant où il mit un pied dans le compartiment de l'horrible Loanabelle. Celle-ci avait troqué ses longs cheveux blond contre une crinière encore plus longue mais noir corbeau cette fois-ci. Elle semblait plus démoniaque que jamais, ça écœura l'adolescent lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment. Il s'installa, et le groupe de filles ne le remarqua pratiquement pas. Il passa le trajet à regarder le paysage morne, mais peu de temps avant leur arrivée, Loanabelle congédia toutes les filles pour rester seule avec Teddy :

\- Alors mon chou, tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pas satisfaite de la réponse :

\- Alors comme ça, tu as vraiment perdu ta précise pierre ?

\- Oui, perdue.

Mécontente, elle se leva, mais se ravisa et se rassit :

\- Bon, j'espère que tu vas être un peu plus impliqué dans notre relation cette année !

Le garçon lui sourit et sortit alors un collier de sa poche. Étonnée, la nouvelle brune demanda méfiante :

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Oui, pour me faire pardonner mon comportement de l'année dernière …

La jeune fille se saisit du collier et le mit autour de son cou. Il était en argent, et possédait un mini sablier magique. Ted lui dit :

\- C'est de la poudre de sabot de corne de licorne, c'est très rare, ça appartenait à ma grand-mère …

Contente, la jeune fille le renvoya dans le couloir pour montrer son beau collier à toutes ses copines. De toute façon, une fois que tous les élèves de Poudlard l'auraient vu, elle serait contente et n'en parlerait plus.

Albus se retrouva à Serpentard, avec Scorpius Malfoy, le petit fils de Narcissa, alors que Rose se retrouva à Serdaigle. Le repas sembla passer très vite, surtout pour les nouveaux élèves. Victoire et Ted n'avaient pas arrêté de s'échanger des petits clins d'œil, et avaient vraiment du mal à ne pas se sourire. Puis, enfin, tous les élèves purent aller se coucher. Tom et Teddy se retrouvèrent enfin seuls pour discuter ensemble, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et des oreilles surtout :

\- Il y a une chose que je comprends pas mec, pourquoi tu restes toujours avec l'autre maintenant que Victoire connaît tes sentiments et que la pierre est censée être perdue …. ?

\- Par ce qu'elle doit payer pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle nous a traité comme des chiens, elle a fait du mal à Victoire durant toutes ces années et personne ne l'a jamais remise à se place. Je vais me venger, et crois-moi mec, elle osera plus jamais faire ce qu'elle fait !

Tom hocha la tête et poursuivis :

\- Comment t'as eu l'idée pour la pierre ? Et c'est quoi le truc que t'as donné à Loanabelle ?

\- C'est pas mes idées. Pour Victoire, c'est Narcissa Malfoy qui m'a aidé et qui a eu l'idée. Pour l'autre, c'est une nouvelle invention de George Weasley : c'est un collier basé sur le sablier d'un ancien professeur de Poudlard : lorsque la discussion est intéressante, le sablier se déclenche. Et alors là, la discussion est automatiquement enregistré par le collier, qui me l'envoi sur ma tablette moldue.

\- C'est vraiment un génie ce George ! Quelle inspiration ….

Teddy sourit et rajouta :

\- Je vais réunir toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne pourra plus prétendre le contraire …

\- En fait, toi aussi, t'es un génie mec. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te causer du tort !

Les deux amis rient, puis finirent par se coucher, fatigué.

Léane avait rendez-vous avec Jonathan, il devait lui annoncer qui serait les parfait candidats retenus pour leur futur vie de couple. Elle arriva un peu en avance, ils avaient rendez-vous dans le parc, là où il y avait actuellement le plus d'élèves en ce premier jour de cours, tous venus se détendre et profitant du peu de devoirs. Elle s'assit sur un banc, et Jonathan ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, souriant, et elle lui demanda, impatiente :

\- Alors, tu vas me dire qui sont les heureux élus ?

Le garçon sourit de plus belle et lui dit, d'un air très solennel :

\- D'accord, je vais te les montrer. Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre d'agir de manière très naturelle, comme si cela ne te choquais pas ou n'étais pas vraiment inattendu pour toi. Rappelle-toi que tout le monde doit vraiment y croire, ok ?

Affamée de savoir, elle jeune fille acquiesçât et pressa son ami de lui révéler ce qu'elle voulait absolument savoir depuis tellement longtemps déjà.

Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le garçon se penche sur elle et l'embrasse doucement du bout des lèvres. Il se recula, et après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se força à sourire. Elle le serra contre elle, consciente que de nombreuses paires d'œils indiscrètes les observer, avides de détails. Elle lui murmura :

\- Très bon choix. Merci.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rentrée ? Et du plan de Teddy ? Et enfin, de la fin, avec l'idée de Léane et Jonathan ?**

 **Je vous retrouve dimanche ;)**


	14. Chapitre 14 : mélanges des sentiments

**Hello !**

 **Et voilà encore un petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

Victoire avala de travers lorsqu'elle aperçut Léane et Jonathan, main dans la main, entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Matthew, de dos, se retourna pour suivre son regard et changea de couleur lorsqu'ils les vit s'embrasser puis se séparer pour aller à leur table respective. Léane s'installa avec eux, comme si de rien n'était, alors que Jonathan n'accorda même pas un regard à son ancien meilleur ami. Interloquée, Victoire demanda à son amie :

\- Tu m'expliques là ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

\- Non, Jonathan vient juste de m'embrasser, il y a même pas 10 min dans le parc. Si tu savais ma Victoire, je suis sur un nuage !

La brunette lança un regard à Matthew pour voir sa réaction, mais le garçon avait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Tom se joignit à eux et demanda en s'asseyant :

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Léane et Jonathan se roulent des pelles en public, histoire de bien commencer l'année et d'alimenter les ragots.

Répondit Victoire en croquant dans une pomme. Décontenancé, le garçon dévisagea son amie pour déceler une trace d'humour, et finit par manger en silence. Teddy arriva un peu plus tard mais ne s'assit pas avec ses amis bien silencieux, mais avec sa soit-disant petite-amie. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir vent de la nouvelle rumeur en seulement quelques secondes, ce qui le laissa aussi sans voix. Tous les proches de Léane s'accordaient à dire qu'elle cachait bien son jeu. Ils avaient vu à quel point les adolescents s'étaient rapprochés amicalement, mais personne n'avait jamais soupçonné le moindre sentiment amoureux entre eux.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les cours avaient reprit, et plus personne n'ignorait à présent le couple que formait Léane et Jonathan, et même le couple commençait à tomber dans l'oubli. Ted s'était un peu isolé, fatigué de devoir faire le chien de compagnie auprès de Loanabelle. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Narcissa Malfoy, sa grande-tante.

 _« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta grand-mère …_

 _Le garçon ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Mal à l'aise, Narcissa poursuivit en s'asseyant sur le lit qui avait appartenu à sa sœur :_

 _\- J'aurai voulu mieux connaître ma sœur, passer plus de temps avec elle …_

 _\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?_

 _Elle lui sourit, aussi bien qu'une Black le pouvait :_

 _\- Je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, ce qui est vraiment honteux de ma part …._

 _Elle réfléchit un moment, avant de rajouter :_

 _\- Mais j'ai changé. Je n'ai plus la pression de la famille. Je veux … Je veux faire ta connaissance, si tu le veux bien. Je pourrai … devenir ta famille ?_

 _Ted se retint de rire, pendant à une blague tout d'abord, mais comprit très vite que la dame était sérieuse. »_

Depuis, ils avaient échangé de nombreuses lettres. Narcissa était vraiment de sa famille, et la vieille dame était beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Discrètement, Ted veillait sur son petit-fils, son seul cousin, Scorpius. Et même s'il n'avait pas encore entièrement confiance en sa grande-tante, il lui avait quand même confié tout ce qui se passait avec Loanabelle. C'était même elle qui lui avait conseillé de réunir des preuves et d'aller demander des gadgets à Georges Weasley. Elle ne savait pas, par contre, pour la pierre de résurrection, mais c'était également elle qui lui avait conseillé d'offrir ce collier à Victoire, et qui lui avait présenté l'artisan qui l'avait créé. Le collier ne cachait pas seulement la pierre : il procurait également une protection pour celui qui le portait. Quant à son fardeau, Loanabelle, Narcissa lui avait assuré qu'elle et son fils lui apporteraient tous leurs soutiens au moment où il en aurait besoin pour se venger.

Victoire essayait d'attirer l'attention de Ted depuis plusieurs jours, même des semaines. Mais celui-ci l'évitait soigneusement. Pourtant, elle était discrète, et ne demandait pas plus de cinq minutes. Elle avait besoin de lui, il lui manquait, ses caresses, ses baisers … Elle ne demandait vraiment rien de plus que quelques minutes d'intimité et d'affection. Elle du attendre début octobre pour réussir à voir Teddy seul à seul en privé, sans personnes d'autres. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cabane hurlante, seuls, après de nombreux hiboux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le garçon, elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Ted n'osa pas la repousser, mais le fit lorsqu'elle essaya de l'embrasser :

\- Victoire, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Tu me manques Teddy …

Embarrassé, le garçon recula d'un pas et tenta de lui expliquer sans trop la blesser :

\- Écoute Vic, je croyais que j'avais été clair … Je ne veux plus rien entre nous … Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y aura plus de câlins, plus de bisous, plus rien. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, essayant de cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle répondit, avec difficulté :

\- D'acc … D'accord, j'ai compris.

Et elle partit en courant. Ted s'en voulait d'un côté de la faire souffrir. Mais il savait que c'était pour son bien dans le fond, et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait la protéger.

Léane rejoignit Jonathan après les cours pour un rendez-vous. Ils se retrouvèrent près de la salle du cours de divination, peu fréquentée après les cours. Lorsque la jeune fille aperçut Jonathan, elle lui sourit et l'élança, avant de vérifier que personne ne soit près d'eux. Une fois sûre, elle soupira :

\- Ouf, enfin tranquilles …

\- Oui, je commence à être fatigué de me donner en spectacle tout le temps en public …

La jeune fille lui sourit, complice. Ils s'assirent, et il lui demanda :

\- T'as remarqué quelque chose à propos de tu-sais-qui ?

\- Tu-sais-qui pour moi ou pour toi ?

Ils échangèrent un autre regard complice et Jonathan reprit :

\- Pour ma part, je n'ai rien remarqué de changé chez eux, ils agissent toujours pareil, c'est à ce se poser des questions,vraiment.

Léane baissa la tête. Elle aussi en avait marre de faire semblant. Au début, ils étaient vraiment contents d'être en couple. Mais très vite, ils s'étaient aperçut que ça ne marchait pas, ils n'étaient tout simplement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Alors ils avaient décidé de jouer la comédie et de faire croire à leur couple, dans le but de guetter les réactions des personnes qui leurs plaisaient vraiment. Sauf que jusque là, leur méthode n'avait absolument pas porté ses fruits. Le faux couple discuta un moment de tout et de rien, et évita soigneusement de parler de l'élu du cœur de l'autre. Puis, ils se séparèrent pour aller travailler sur leurs devoirs.

Matthew s'inquiétait un peu pour Victoire. Quand il l'avait retrouvé en revenant de vacances, elle était resplendissante et pleine de vie. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle se renfermait et se tuait au travail. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait, mais elle avait décidé de rester muette sur son chagrin. Il la trouva comme à son habitude à la bibliothèque, en train d'apprendre ses leçons. Il s'assit à sa table :

\- Coucou Vic. Ça va ?

\- Matthew, je travaille, on peut pas se voir plus tard ?

\- Si, on peut, mais comme tu m'évites, non.

Répondit presque en plaisantant le blondinet. Victoire soupira et ferma ses livres :

\- D'accord, mais pas ici …

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et trouvèrent une salle vide. Et là, toute la pression qui stressait Victoire depuis plusieurs jours déjà, redescendit. Elle fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Il la serra contre lui et elle finit par tout lui raconter, les vacances et sa dernière discussion avec Ted. Il était le premier et le seul à savoir pour l'histoire qu'elle avait eu avec Ted. Le garçon la consola et essaya de la rassurer :

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger … Tu sais que Loanabelle est une vraie peste, il fait ça pour te protéger, tu le sais aussi bien que moi …

La jeune fille finit par sécher ses larmes et demanda :

\- Tu le crois vraiment, tout ça ?

\- Que Ted est en fait amoureux de toi ? Évidemment ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est fout de toi depuis toujours, fais-moi confiance.

Il la serra dans ses bras et ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Sur le chemin du retour, Victoire lui demanda conseil :

\- Tu crois que je devrais quand même tourner la page ? Me trouver un vrai copain ?

\- Je sais pas Vic, c'est à toi de décider si tu en as envie. Moi, je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. C'était un vrai grand frère pour elle, et elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Ted attendait désespérément un faux pas de Loanabelle. Pour l'instant, son collier ne s'était pas encore déclenché, et le garçon commençait sérieusement à douter de son efficacité. Cependant, il eut la preuve du contraire deux mois après la rentré, une semaine avant les vacances de fin novembre : le collier se déclencha et il reçut la discussion sur sa tablette moldue. Il sourit, et pensa qu'il avait été bien bête de croire que sa soit-disant copine avait des discussions intéressantes. Il se pressa de voir les révélations que lui apportaient ainsi l'enregistrement : Loanabelle semblait être seule avec un garçon, dans un endroit inconnu. Le garçon lui dit :

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais trahir une amie pour coucher avec son copain …

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit :

\- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai couché avec tous les mecs de mes amies, et aucunes d'entre elles ne s'est jamais douté de quoique ce soit ! Elles sont vraiment trop naïves …

Ted ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais c'était déjà un bon début, bien qu'il ne puisse absolument pas se servir des cette précieuse information pour pouvoir se venger. En effet, la jeune fille se moquerait sûrement que tout le monde le sache, et ensuite, cela lui ferait perdre ses précieux outils de surveillance en éveillant la méfiance de celle-ci.

Mais Ted repensa à Victoire, et à la pierre de résurrection. Elle lui manquait, et il détestait avoir à jouer un jeu. Et les morts lui manquaient aussi, il aimait leurs discussions et leurs présences, et c'était un grand vide maintenant pour lui. Il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier, avec qui rire ou pour lui donner des conseils, et des fois, c'était vraiment plus dure à certains moments, il s'attendait même à craquer à tout moment.

Il fut récompensé d'une nouvelle confidence, et celle-ci bien plus intéressante pour lui. Cette fois-ci, c'était durant les vacances. Il était resté, alors que Victoire, Léane et Jonathan étaient parti de Poudlard. Tom et Matthew, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, étaient aussi resté. Sa copine était en grande discussion avec sa meilleure amie lorsque la discussion commença à être enregistré :

\- Sérieux, je sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour remonter mes notes en histoire de la magie …

\- Moi, j'ai la solution miracle, crois-moi … Tape toi le prof.

Son amie commença à rire, mais se stoppa rapidement, comprenant que la peste était sérieuse :

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Évidemment ! Je l'ai déjà fait moi.

\- Avec qui ?

Demanda soudain son amie, très intéressée. Loanabelle répondit en se faisait désirer :

\- Le prof d'étude moldue en cinquième année, celui qui est parti après seulement un an de cours ici. C'était un bon coup, et il marchait très bien au chantage …

\- Au chantage ?

Demanda de nouveau sa meilleure amie. Loanabelle éclata de rire :

\- Évidemment, tant qu'à coucher avec un professeur, autant en profiter à fond en le faisant chanter ! - D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, je lui ai fait peur …

Teddy arrêta d'écouter à ce moment-là, il en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Là, ça commençait à vraiment l'intéresser. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser l'information à son avantage, mais elle allait s'avérer très utile par la suite, il en était certain.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des quelques petites révélations sur Loanabelle ? Et ce n'est que le début ! Et l'évolution des relations entre les personnages, qu'en pensez-vous ? Petit question aussi : qui sont les élus du coeur de Léane et Jonathan ?**

 **La suite, mercredi ;)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Not Alone

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, il se passe quelques petites choses pour nos personnages ... ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Victoire avait passée beaucoup d'heures à discuter avec Matthew. Celui-ci lui avait présenté un garçon de Serdaigle, un pote avec qui il traînait quand il était encore ami avec Jonathan : Cody Wilkson. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu, mais durant ces toutes premières vacances, alors que Ted et Tom étaient restés à Poudlard, et elle et Léane étaient rentrée chez elle, Victoire en avait profité pour sortir voir Cody. Le duo s'entendait bien. Ils s'étaient tout d'abord retrouvé au début des vacances sur le chemin de traverse pour prendre une glace tant qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid. Ils avaient passé quelques heures à faire du lèche-vitrine, en passant dans tous les magasins, riant des ingrédients de potions, admirant les articles de Quidditch et projetant des plans avec les farces de l'oncle de Victoire. Ils s'étaient revus une deuxième fois, Cody l'avait invité à aller voir un entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de son parrain, les tornades de Tutshill, dans laquelle jouait Marcus Flint, pire ennemi d'Olivier Dubois, bien que cela n'ai pas empêché que le fielleul de l'un et le fils de l'autre soient amis. Victoire n'était pas particulièrement fan du sport, mais elle avait été élevée comme une Weasley, et savait apprécier ce sport à sa juste valeur, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était bien amusé avec Cody, même lorsqu'ils l'avaient forcé à monter sur un balais pour jouer avec l'équipe. Quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, ils décidèrent de se revoir une dernière fois, conscient qu'ils seraient plus tranquille avant de retourner à Poudlard. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver au cirque magique. Victoire avait toujours aimé ce genre d'endroit, surtout lorsqu'elle était enfant et allait avec ses parents et Ted à la fête foraine. Ils avaient assisté au spectacle. La jeune fille était émerveillé du spectacle comme à chaque fois, mais le garçon s'émerveillait d'autre chose. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi jolie et aussi heureuse de voir une simple tour de passe passe. Après le spectacle, ils se baladèrent entre les gages d'animaux :

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Ho oui, j'adore les cirques !

Répondit la jeune fille, des étoiles encore dans les yeux. Le garçon sourit. Il hésita un instant et se pencha finalement afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde. Celle-ci lui sourit lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, et lui prit la main :

\- ça aussi, j'ai bien aimé.

Tom n'osait rien faire. Il avait peur de se trahir à chaque instants. Au début, lorsque Léane avait commencé à sortir avec Jonathan, le couple ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Mais il repensait sans cesse à sa lettre, celle que Léane avait perdue. Et si elle la retrouvait ? Ce qu'il avait écrit dedans était vrai, mais la situation avait changé, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer cette lettre si elle la découvrait. En fait, au plus le temps passait, au plus il avait du mal à voir sa Léane aux bras de ce mec. Il n'avait personnellement rien contre Jonathan, d'ailleurs, il préférait les voir ensemble, plutôt que de la voir avec un sale type. Le garçon, soulagé d'être sûr de ne pas pouvoir croiser le couple, puisqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances, décida d'aller s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch. Ça faisait longtemps, et a peine monté sur son balai, il se sentit déjà mieux. Il s'entraîna durant plusieurs longues heures, et arrêta seulement lorsque la sensation de bien être l'empli. Il finit par rentrer, mais aussitôt, il repensa à Léane. Il aimait vraiment pas la voir en couple, sourire et rire sans arrêt. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que son souhait le plus sincère était que sa petite Léane soit heureuse, alors bien sur qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Ted au dortoir, son ami lui demanda :

\- Tu penses à quoi ? T'as l'air distrait ces derniers temps …

\- A rien, c'est Léane et Jonathan, je m'y habituerai jamais ….

L'adolescent lui lança un petit sourire :

\- Oui, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et lui lança :

\- Tu veux un conseil ? Trouve-toi une copine !

Ils se sourirent, complices et se plongèrent dans leurs activités, à savoir écrire des lettres pour Ted et lire un magazine de Quidditch pour Tom.

Léane revint à Poudlard sans en avoir vraiment envie. C'était vraiment de plus en plus dur pour elle de faire semblant, et elle n'avait pas envie de continuer de gâcher son amitié avec Jonathan, voire même avec Tom. Avec Jonathan, ils avaient de plus en plus de problèmes. C'était dur de faire semblant, et surtout d'avoir des signes affectueux l'un envers l'autre de type amoureux, alors qu'ils étaient de simple et très bons amis. Ils en arrivaient même au point que juste devoir s'embrasser en public en était écœurant, et leurs données la nausée. De plus, ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas le type l'un de l'autre, bien au contraire, ils en étaient loin.

Léane était à peine rentré à Poudlard, et venait à peine de retrouver Victoire dans leur dortoir, que son amie lui annonça la bonne nouvelle :

\- J'ai un petit ami !

\- Ha ! Qui c'est ? Je veux tout savoir !

\- C'est Cody, Cody Wilkson de Serdaigle …

Léane serra son amie contre elle et écouta les petits détails de sa meilleure amie. Elle se souvient que Cody avait été sur sa liste, et donc elle était vraiment contente pour Victoire, puisque ce garçon était vraiment sympa et connus pour être le petit ami parfait, d'après les dire de ses deux dernières copines.

Puis, malgré elle, elle se remit à penser à la lettre de Tom. Elle était vraiment déçu de ne jamais l'avoir lu, et se demandait souvent ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette fameuse lettre. Elle imaginait que c'était une lettre horrible, que Tom voulait complètement couper les ponts avec elle, ou alors bien au contraire, qu'il voulait qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant, ou bien même qu'il était désolé de ne jamais l'avoir aimé comme elle et d'avoir agi et été comme cela durant toutes ces années. Finalement, lassée de réfléchir pour rien, elle décida d'aller dîner avec Victoire.

Lorsque Teddy vit que Victoire était en couple avec Cody, un ancien de ses potes, il ne laissa rien paraître, sinon un peu de joie. Mais dans sa tête, il était partagé. Il savait que c'était vraiment bien, et beaucoup mieux pour elle d'être avec lui, il pourrait très certainement lui offrir tout ce que lui ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Mais d'un autre côté, Ted avait toujours ses sentiments pour la jolie demi-vélane. Il pouvait faire aussi semblant que possible, il n'effacerait jamais l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, et était même intimement persuadé qu'il n'aimerait personne d'autre qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sauf qu'en dépit de sa nature d'adolescent impulsif, qu'il tenait de sa mère, il avait aussi hérité du côté indécis et protecteur de son père. Et tout comme son père, il serait prêt à tout faire pour que Victoire soit heureuse, même s'il devait ne plus jamais la voir et disparaître de sa vie.

Le garçon commença à être fatigué et à en avoir mare début décembre. Il n'avait plus aucune information intéressant à propos de Loanabelle, et cela était loin de l'arranger.

Cependant, alors que sa copine ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui, il en profita pour revoir un peu Katrine. Pour lui, à présent, c'était un peu la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait passer un peu de temps sans mentir. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la taverne de madame Piedodue, peu fréquenté en cette période. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Ted, leur après-midi tourna d'une façon bien différente ….

Matthew était content pour Victoire. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le garçon avec lequel elle voulait vraiment être, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, parce que Victoire était vraiment bien et heureuse. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien observé Ted, et savait très bien que cela touchait le garçon, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. De même, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Cody, Ted s'était montré moins distant avec lui, voire même beaucoup plus proche. Il le soupçonnait même de se rapprocher de lui pour avoir des informations sur Victoire et surveiller la jeune fille à distance.

Au soir, il croisa Teddy qui revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Loanabelle, et avait l'air dépité et désespéré. Il le salua, et les deux garçons commencèrent à discuter :

\- Alors, t'étais encore avec ta copine ? Pourquoi tu restes avec elle si tu l'aime pas ?

\- C'est … Compliqué. Et toi, pourquoi t'as personne ?

Matthew lui sourit :

\- Mon cœur est prit depuis longtemps, malheureusement ce n'est pas partagé … Tu sais, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et Victoire …

\- Je peux pas. Victoire est avec Cody, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Le métamorphomage soupira, et pour la première fois en présence de Matthew, se confia en quelque sorte :

\- Écoute, je suis fou de Vic depuis tellement longtemps que je sais même plus quand. Mais c'est compliqué, je peux pas être avec elle. Elle est en sécurité tant qu'elle reste loin de moi, et tant qu'elle est heureuse, je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi …

\- En sécurité ? Tu as des problèmes ? C'est en lien avec Loanabelle ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Matthew n'insista pas, et les garçons rejoignirent les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de ce couloir, ils n'aperçurent pas l'ombre derrière eux. Les murs avaient des oreilles, et personne ne pouvait réellement savoir ce que savait chacun.

Ted s'allongea sur son lit pendant que Tom prenait une douche avant de se coucher. Il repensa à sa petite discussion avec Matthew. Il appréciait vraiment ce garçon, et il pouvait se révéler être un excellent allié à l'avenir. Puis, il repensa à ce que lui avait confié Katrine quelques jours auparavant. Cela l'avait bouleversé et en même temps, cela changeait une partie de ses projets.

 _Quelques minutes après leur arrivé à la taverne, et quelques futilités échangées, la jeune fille s'effondra en larmes :_

 _\- Je suis désolée Teddy …_

 _\- Non, il faut pas ! Tu sais, tu peux me raconter si tu veux …_

 _La jeune fille renifla et hésita :_

 _\- Je sais pas si je peux vraiment t'en parler … Loanabelle est ta copine …_

 _\- C'est à propos de Loanabelle ? Tu peux tout me dire, n'hésite pas !_

 _L'adolescente sécha ses larmes et chuchota en jetant des regards fréquents autour d'elle :_

 _\- Elle … elle me fait chanter … Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire Teddy, je suis complètement coincée …._

 _\- Calme-toi Katrine, il faut que tu reste calme. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose ,moi aussi …_

 _Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était avec elle seulement parce qu'elle le faisait chanter, et aussi parce qu'il pouvait mettre en place une vengeance et des preuves contre elle, afin de la faire tomber. Puis, ils décidèrent de se revoir plus tard._

Ted avait vu Loanabelle, juste avant de croiser Matthew et avait mis les choses au clair :

\- J'ai comprit ce que tu faisais. Tu fais chanter d'autres personnes que moi !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Moi, tu peux continuer à faire l'idiote, mais tu laisses les autres tranquilles !

Folle de colère, elle s'écria :

\- Comment ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ce que tu exiges ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Désormais en colère, Teddy s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille et pointa sa baguette sur son cou :

\- Ecoute-moi bien sale petite peste : si je suis toujours là, c'est uniquement pour que tu saches que tout ce que tu as fait, tu vas le payer. Et chère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu me menaces ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi que tu ne le penses. Je vais me venger, et crois-moi, tu regrettera d'être rentré à Poudlard un jour. Dégage avant que je ne te montre un peu de ma haine et mon dégoût envers toi !

La brune diabolique partie, furieuse, sans dire un mot. Cela ne voulait rien dire de bon, mais Teddy n'avait absolument pas peur. Non, maintenant, c'était fini cela, la terreur. Les choses allaient changer, c'était lui qui allait mener la danse, et faire de Loanabelle sa distraction. C'était bien et bel finit, Ted ne marcherait plus, il allait frapper, et ça ferait mal.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Normalement, on approche de la fin, et il risque de se passer beaucoup de choses dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **A dimanche :D**


	16. Chapitre 16 : rebond et drame en série

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre pour finir ce week-end ... Ne me détestez pas !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

C'était une journée, voire même une semaine, tranquille, et il avait même neigé pour la première fois depuis le début de Décembre. Victoire avait passé un midi romantique avec Cody, à parler des vacances de Noël qui étaient dans seulement deux semaines. Léane avait passée une journée à étudier, et Jonathan à jouer au Quidditch. Ted avait passé un peu de temps avec Katrine, et la jeune fille commençait à reprendre confiance en elle et à ne plus trembler à chaque endroit où elle était. Matthew avait passé la journée à bouquiner et à discuter avec des potes. Quant à Tom, il avait passé un peu de temps à s'entraîner pour le Quidditch, et un peu étudier dans sa salle commune, tout en pensant incessamment à ses prochaines vacances.

Ted avait même échangé quelques autres lettres à Narcissa, afin de poursuivre leur correspondance, et l'avait informé du cas de son amie. Sa grande-tante était vraiment d'une aide très efficace, et un vrai soutiens pour lui. Mais après tout, elle était aussi sa seule famille, la dernière, et comme elle l'avait si souvent souligné, ils devaient se soutenir entre eux, c'était pour ça qu'ils s'appréciaient, le fait qu'ils pouvaient compter inconditionnellement l'un sur l'autre, et ce, même si très peu de personnes étaient au courant.

Oui, tout allait bien en ce plein mois de Décembre, et rien n'aurait pu les préparer à vivre ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui allait suivre, c'était juste imaginable pour chacun d'entre eux. Il ne restait qu'une seule semaine avant les vacances de Noël, mais c'était bien assez long pour faire basculer la vie de chacun d'entre eux.

Matthew ouvrit violemment la porte, alors que Loanabelle se contenta d'entrer lentement et avec un air agacée dans la salle de classe vide. Il lui avait envoyé un mot quelques minutes plus tôt, la menaçant de révéler ce qu'elle avait fait, avec des preuves qu'il avait, et elle n'avait pas pu refusé. La brune démoniaque avait beau être méchante et cruelle, elle était loin d'être bête, même si la qualifier d'intelligente ne serait pas non plus adapté.

À peine entré dans la pièce, Tom insonorisa la salle de cours et se fit plus menaçant :

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait sale peste !

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

Répondit la jeune fille sûre d'elle, sans se laisser décontenancer. Mais Matthew n'allait pas se laisser avoir :

\- Tu ne serais pas venue là si tu n'avais aucunes idées de tout ce à quoi je fais référence ! Tout le monde sait ce que tu fais, et les gens commencent à en avoir marre, et ils ne vont plus rien laisser passer de toutes tes conneries !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne n'osera jamais rien faire …

Le garçon n'écouta plus et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur le cou de la fille :

\- Sale garce, si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ce que tu as fais, c'est fini le temps où plus personne n'osait t'affronter ! Elle ne t'avais rien fait !

Elle baissa les yeux, puis lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre, amère :

\- Je vous ai entendu la dernière fois, avec Teddy dans le couloir. Cette garce me l'a volé. Ted ne m'aimera jamais tant qu'elle sera là …

Le blond envoya valser des bureaux contre un mur, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant, ce qui effraya légèrement l'adolescente en face de lui. Fou de rage, il lui cracha :

\- Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Ted est fou d'elle depuis toujours, et même si elle venait à disparaître, il ne t'aimera jamais. Il en aimera peut-être d'autres, mais ça sera toujours elle !

Le jeune homme essayât de se calmer un peu, et après un instant, rajouta :

\- Ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ce que tu as fait. Et quand Ted l'apprendra, ça sera pire …

Loanabelle se leva, et se hâta de sortir en lâchant :

\- Ted et toi ne me faîtes pas peur !

Matthew soupira, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Pendant que Matthew réglait ses comptes, Teddy venait à peine d'être mis au courant. Il avait bien aperçu Matthew passer comme un fou au loin, sans savoir ni comprendre pourquoi. C'était lundi, presque 18h, et la plupart des élèves étaient en salle d'études ou à la bibliothèque pour finir leurs devoirs, ou encore quelques uns au stade de Quidditch pour s'entraîner. Mais Ted était allé chercher Tom pour travailler, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il était passé à la bibliothèque mais ni Victoire ni Léane n'y étaient, alors il était retourné dans sa salle commune, en ne croisant toujours personne. Il avait décidé de quand même aller travailler un peu, soit dans une salle vide soit dans un coin tranquille. C'est à l'angle d'un couloir du quatrième étage que Jonathan arriva vers lui en courant et soufflant bruyamment :

\- Ted ! Léane m'a envoyé te trouver, ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche ! Dépêche-toi !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le garçon aux yeux bridés l'attrapa par le bras, très sérieux :

\- Il faut que tu me suives. Viens, vite !

Sans poser de questions, mais l'angoisse grandissant en lui, le métamorphomage suivit le garçon. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais quand il aperçut Tom, Cody et Léane assis près d'un lit, il s'élança et dépassa son guide, jusqu'à la confirmation de son cauchemar, de sa plus grande crainte. Il se laissa tomber près du lit et enfouit son visage dans les draps, retenant un sanglot alors que ses cheveux viraient au poivre sel. Léane le prit dans ses bras, et il réussit à demander, la gorge nouée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui est le putain de salaud qui lui a fait ça ?

\- On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Un groupe d'élèves l'a trouvé inconsciente dans un couloir il y a quelques heures, personne ne sait rien, et elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée …

Teddy regarda Victoire, profondément endormie sur le lit, le visage salement amoché par des bleus et des entailles. C'était pas joli joli. Lorsque Victoire commença un peu à bouger, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller, Léane, Cody et Tom décidèrent de laisser Ted seul avec elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le garçon se tenait au dessus d'elle, comme un ange. Elle lui sourit, et encore un peu dans les vapes à cause des médicaments, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

La blondinette se tint la tête et répondit de façon négative. Ted lui prit la main et s'assit sur le bord du lit :

\- Tu as été agressé, on ne sait pas encore qui t'a fait ça …

Réalisant un peu la situation, elle se redressa en lâchant un soupire de douleur et réclama un miroir. L'infirmière rechigna à lui en donner un miroir, mais finit par céder. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage, Victoire commença à pleurer mais Teddy la prit dans ses bras :

\- Ne pleures pas ma petite Vic …

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Victoire avait décidé de passer chercher des bouquins dans son dortoir entre deux cours, afin d'étudier un peu plus après les cours. Mais pour ne pas croiser trop de monde, elle avait choisi de passer par les nombreux petits couloirs qui menaient à la tour Gryffondore. Cependant, elle croisa quand même quelqu'un. Surprise, elle passa sans rien dire et s'éloigna, en évitant presque la personne indésirable, mais celle-ci en décidant autrement :_

 _\- Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire !_

 _Victoire se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un coup parti. La blondinette vacilla et se tint le nez sous la douleur. Déjà un second coup fusait, et la jeune fille chancela vers le mur. Puis, ce fut un sort qui l'atteignit et elle tomba au sol, sans pouvoir se défendre. Elle reçut d'autres coups et d'autres sorts, sans pouvoir se protéger ou bien même se défendre. Elle subit en gémissant, et tout s'obscurcissait autour d''elle au fil du temps. Elle se sentit s'ombrer, mais avant de perdre connaissance, son agresseur se dressa face à elle et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers elle. Elle ne put qu'entendre :_

 _\- Oubliette !_

 _Et voir un flash lumineux avant de définitivement sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Léane se blottit contre Jonathan. C'était vraiment horrible pour elle ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie. Le garçon lui frictionna le dos et remit une de ses mèches folles derrière l'oreille, puis lui chuchota :

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller …

Elle lui serra la main et essayât de penser à autre chose. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était leur propre imposture et leur conclusion décevante. Elle sécha quelques larmes sur ses joues et dit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je crois qu'on doit se rendre à l'évidence, non seulement notre couple ne marche pas, mais les personnes qui nous intéressent vraiment n'en ont vraiment rien à faire de nous … Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête, ça ne change rien à notre situation.

\- Tu sais, je crois que le mieux serait qu'on en parle avec les personnes concernées …

Surprise, Léane se redressa en tremblotant :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. On n'a plus rien à perdre, tu le sais bien, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout, non ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se leva, et elle sursauta :

\- Quoi, maintenant ? On va pas leur parler tout de suite ! C'est pas le moment …

Le garçon lui tendit la main et sourit :

\- Bien sur que non, mais il faut qu'on mange un peu. Allez, viens !

Elle saisit volontiers sa main et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, qui commençait à se vider. Après s'être installés, ils poursuivirent leur discussion :

\- Tu penses que ce sera quand le bon moment ? On le fait ensemble ou séparément ? On leur dit quoi ?

\- Léa, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait le faire séparément … Tu devrais aller lui parler quand tu penses que c'est bon moment, et c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux lui dire, je peux pas vraiment t'aider pour ça ...

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence et se plongea dans ses réflexions. Tom connaissait déjà ses sentiments à son égard, et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit à sa connaissance. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, pour elle, tout était déjà dit. Mais elle avait quand même l'intention d'aller le voir pour lui parler, lui dire que pour elle, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça et qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. En y repensant, elle voulait aussi lui avouer que son couple avait été monté, que c'était une arnaque depuis le début, dans le seul but de le rendre jaloux, de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle en fait. Et en y pensant encore, elle voulait aussi lui avouer qu'elle avait compris, et qu'elle acceptait de tourner la page.

Tom retourna dans son dortoir. Il savait que Ted ne rentrerait pas avant tard, puisque le garçon ne lâcherait pas Victoire d'une semelle. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'auteur de cette horrible action, mais il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas. Que ce soit lui, Ted, Matthew, ou bien même Jonathan, il savait qu'il payerait. Et le pire serait que la personne en question tombe sur la famille de Victoire. On avait beau dire craindre telle ou telle personne, si l'on y pensait bien, Victoire était de loin la plus à craindre. La tribu des Weasley était grande, et loin d'être aussi pauvre que durant la guerre. Et ils avaient aussi beaucoup d'influence dans le monde sorcier, bien assez pour ne craindre personne, surtout avec Harry Potter et Hermione Weasley-Granger à leurs côtés. Il finit par se coucher en se posant de nombreuses questions. Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à Victoire ? Et aussi toujours les mêmes questions sur sa petite vie minable : Où était passée sa lettre ? Léane l'avait-elle un jour lue ? Qu'en penserait-elle ? Resterait-elle avec Jonathan si elle savait ? Est-ce qu'il oserait tout lui dire un jour ? Il finit par s'endormir comme souvent, agité et tourmenté.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, et si vous croyez que je suis méchante, j'ai envie de vous dire que le pire reste à venir ...**

 **Mais pour savoir la suite, il faudra être au rendez-vous mercredi ;)**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Hope to Help

**Hello ! :D**

 **Bon, je fais pas la maline, parce que si vous n'avez pas apprécié ce qui est arrivé à Victoire dans le dernier chapitre, vous n'allez pas forcément apprécier la fin de celui-ci ...**

 **Mais bonne lecture quand même :D**

* * *

Victoire devait rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, après quoi elle rentrerait chez elle pour les vacances. Perturbés par tous ces événements, Tom, Léane et Jonathan avaient exceptionnellement décidé de rentrer chez eux. Ted était encore indécis entre l'idée de rentrer chez lui pour être auprès de Victoire, et l'idée de rester à Poudlard pour mener sa petite enquête et venger son amie. Quant à Matthew, il voulait rester à Poudlard pour surveiller Loanabelle, méfiant envers elle, et toujours indécis sur ce qu'il allait faire à propos de son cas.

À la fin de la semaine, Victoire allait déjà mieux, même si quelques traces de son agression persistaient encore sur son visage. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé, et lorsqu'elle circulait seule dans les couloirs, sursautait au moindre bruit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager tout le monde et de regarder de partout avec méfiance, même si elle se savait un peu parano. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas à se plaindre, puisque Matthew, Ted et Tom se relayaient sans cesse pour ne pas la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment, et Léane prenait le relais le reste du temps. Lorsque enfin la fin de la semaine fut là, et les vacances par la même occasion, ce fut un soulagement pour elle. Elle n'eut même pas à préparer sa valise, et sauta pratiquement dans le train pour rentrer chez elle. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'elle voulait, aller au Terrier, passer du temps avec toute sa famille et profiter de la magie de Noël.

Lorsqu'elle eut à monter dans le train, Léane souffla de soulagement. Cette abominable semaine était enfin terminée. Les gens n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué sa « rupture » avec Jonathan, mais avec les derniers événements, le garçon souhaitait rester auprès d'elle, pour plus de sécurité. L'agression de Victoire avait jeté une vague de panique dans l'école de magie, chacun craignant à son tour d'être agressé. Du coup, les élèves avaient presque tous décidé de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Les professeurs cherchaient activement qui était l'auteur de l'agression, mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucun indice, et l'enquête n'avançait pas.

Ses parents n'avaient pas prévu son retour, mais ils avaient accepté sans problèmes. Elle savait donc que ses vacances de Noël serait partagé entre shopping lorsque sa mère serait à la maison, et journées seule. Cependant, Jonathan et la famille de Tom lui avaient proposé de venir aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait chez eux. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé chez qui elle irait, mais pensait sérieusement passer Noël avec Tom, puisque sa famille était aussi un peu la sienne. Et pour le jour de l'an, ce serait sûrement avec Jonathan, puisque le garçon faisait quand même grandement parti de sa vie.

Le voyage dans le train se passa calmement. Tout le monde était fatigué et donc calme. Léane finit par s'endormir sur Victoire, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils partirent tous rejoindre leurs familles.

Ted avait décidé de rester à Poudlard. Ce qui l'avait décidé, c'était qu'il avait prit la résolution de rester à distance de Victoire, et même s'il avait vraiment envie d'être avec elle pour les fêtes de fin d'année, c'était encore une fois le mieux.

Malgré tout, il s'était pas mal rapproché de Matthew. Au début, il n'avait pas appréciait que le garçon tourne autour de sa Victoire, mais il avait compris au fils du temps que Matthew était un ange gardien pour elle. Alors il l'aimait bien, et il était persuadé qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop pour surveiller et protéger la jeune fille. Ils discutaient un peu par conséquent, liés par cette fille.

Lors de la première semaine des vacances, tout était calme. Noël fut presque fêté comme une simple soirée et perdait un peu de sa magie cette année. Lorsqu'il pensait à Victoire, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. De plus, il n'avait plus sa précieuse pierre, et ses parents lui manquaient vraiment beaucoup, et sa grand-mère plus que jamais. Il aurait aimé tourner la pierre entre ses doigts et voir apparaître les spectres ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

La seconde chose qui rendait ses vacances trop calme, c'était Loanabelle. La jeune fille, non seulement ne l'approchait plus, mais ne lui avait donné aucune information ces derniers temps, et ce n'était pas bon pour lui, surtout s'il voulait mettre fin à cette mascarade d'ici peu et être enfin définitivement tranquille. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant pour forcer un peu les choses, et il était déjà bien occupé à rechercher la pourriture qui avait osé toucher sa Victoire.

Victoire s'était plutôt bien remise. La veille de Noël, elle devait voir Cody. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le début des vacances, ça commençait à faire un moment. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse, à la boutique de l'oncle George de Victoire. La jeune fille avait aidé son oncle pour la fermeture de la boutique avant les fêtes, et le garçon était arrivé à l'heure fixée. Il l'avait tendrement élancé et chastement embrassé, sous l'œil observateur de George. Puis, ils s'étaient isolés dans l'arrière boutique. La jeune fille, aux cheveux déjà assez long pour faire un carré plongeant, s'assit sur une grosse caisse en bois :

\- Tu passes de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oui, et toi, ta famille t'avait vraiment manqué ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Cody fit par lui dire :

\- Tu sais, je sais ce que tu veux me dire. Je commence à te connaître. Vas-y, t'inquiète pas, tu peux me le dire …

La demi-vélane cligna des yeux et se décida :

\- Je pense pas qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble … On s'entend bien, même super bien, mais …

\- Je sais. Pas la peine de faire un long discours, je sais déjà tout ce que tu as à dire.

Il la serra contre lui et proposa quand même :

\- On reste amis ?

\- Évidemment !

Ils finirent par se quitter, et malgré leur rupture, Victoire avait le cœur léger. C'était mieux comme ça, et elle n'avait aucuns regrets.

De son côté, Ted avait revu Katrine, surtout pour rassurer la jeune fille sur le terrible chantage de sa petite-amie. Ils avaient discuté un bon moment, et elle semblait plus sereine de jours en jours. Elle n'avait plus reçu de menaces, et ça la rassurait.

Quant à Matthew, il avait bien réfléchi. Ce qu'avait fait Loanabelle, il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser passer. Non seulement cela laisser penser à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans en subir les conséquences. De plus, cela lui donnerait l'impression de ne pas avoir de limites et de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et Matthew devait arrêter ça. Si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait Ted, mais il préférait encore largement s'en occuper lui-même. Avec Ted, ils avaient passé un noël très calme, mais ils avaient un peu discuté. Matthew savait depuis longtemps, comme la majorité de Poudlard, les sentiments de Teddy pour Victoire. Mais ils avaient aussi parlé de lui, sans évoquer la personne qui occupait ses pensées, il s'était en partie confié sur son amour secret et en dépit des apparences, le métamorphomage avait su se montrer très attentif et compréhensif.

Le blondinet décida, au matin du 31 décembre, trois jours avant la rentré, de voir Loanabelle pour mettre les choses au point :

\- Je ne vais pas garder ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu dois être punie pour ce que tu as fait …

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, me dénoncer ?

Demanda la brune avec mépris. Le garçon secoua la tête :

\- Non, tu vas aller te dénoncer, toute seule.

Elle éclata de rire, tout en demanda avec mal :

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon, je dis à Teddy ce que tu as fait …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais le sous-entendu « et il va te tuer » flotta dans l'air. La jeune fille grogna, avant de concéder :

\- D'accord, mais pas tout de suite … Je dois régler quelques affaires d'abord …

Le garçon acquiesça, et ils se séparèrent.

Léane avait longtemps hésité, et avait finalement opté pour une robe bustier jaune. C'est sa mère qui l'avait choisi pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais osé porter une robe aussi voyante et sexy, mais sa mère avait vraiment insisté. Ses parents avaient un gala à l'autre bout du pays, et Léane s'était résolue à passer Noël chez Tom. Elle était prête, se contenta de prendre son sac avec ses affaires pour les deux prochains jours, avant de transplaner chez son ami. La mère de Tom l'accueilli, surexcitée. Elle adorait les fêtes et recevoir chez elle, donc cette soirée était exactement ce qu'elle adorait, au contraire de Léane qui était un peu gênée. Puis, elle monta déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Tom, où le garçon se débattait pour mettre sa cravate, tradition obligatoire chez lui. Léane sourit en voyant le garçon :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il sursauta et leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Pendant qu'elle nouait sa cravate, il la reluqua discrètement et ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Tu es vraiment superbe ce soir. Cette robe est vraiment de très bon goût …

Et sans qu'il ne le fasse exprès, il se pencha et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Étonnée, elle fit un bon en arrière, mais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il dit :

\- C'est la tradition sous le gui, non ?

Léane sourit et hocha affirmativement la tête. Sauf qu'en sortant de la chambre, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas du gui dans la chambre de Tom. La soiré fut agréable, bien qu'un peu lourde pour les adolescents assaillis par les sous-entendus de la mère de Tom. Elle passa la nuit chez le garçon et repartit. Quelques jours plus tard, c'était le réveillon qu'elle fêtait avec son meilleur ami, Jonathan, dans une ambiance beaucoup plus festive.

Le jour de la rentrée fut presque le plus festif de toutes les vacances de noël. Les élèves étaient en fait contents de se retrouver et de rentrer chez leur second chez eux. Cependant, quelques heures avant que le train ne ramène les déserteurs, Matthew eu un pressentiment. Il savait que c'était dangereux, mais il devait confier son lourd secret. Il retrouva Ted dans un couloir isolé, et cette fois-ci, il lança un sort de détection pour être sur que personne d'indésirable n'écoutait leur discussion privée. Il prit beaucoup de précautions, surtout avec Ted, avant de lâcher le morceau. Ted lui promit de ne pas mal réagir, de ne rien faire et même de faire comme s'il ne savait rien, de garder l'information pour lui, quitte même à faire un serment inviolable, mais Matthew ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il lui avoua alors :

\- C'est Loanabelle. C'est elle la personne que tu cherches. Elle a agressé Victoire après nous avoir entendu parler dans un couloir, et elle lui a lancé un sort d'oubliette …

Le poing de Ted s'abattit contre le mur, et du sang commença à couler entre ses doigts. Il avait promis de ne rien faire, et c'était le minimum qu'il puisse faire pour supporter la nouvelle. Il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il lui demanda :

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'avais des doutes, et je suis allé la voir, elle n'a pas pu le cacher longtemps …

\- Pourtant j'ai rien vu …

En effet, Ted se souvint que pendant un moment, Loanabelle n'avait pas porté son collier pendant un moment. Il ragea contre lui même, et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Elle va se dénoncer dans pas longtemps, mais je voulais que tu le saches avant.

\- Sérieusement ? Comment t'as fait ?

Le blondinet haussa les épaules :

\- Du bluff. Elle est persuadée que j'ai des preuves, et elle est pas contente.

Ted sourit. Il savait très bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre, mais c'était bien fait pour elle, surtout qu'il avait largement de quoi faire vaciller son monde.

Personne n'aurait pu se douter, encore une fois, de ce qu'il allait se passer. Tout était paisible à Poudlard, la rentré était des plus festive et conviviale. Parfait, c'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux pour une fois à cette fin de vacances. Sauf qu'il ne suffisait de rien pour que tout bascule. Les élèves dormirent comme des bébés, et reprirent les cours, et c'était un peu comme un quotidien qui revenait sans cesse. Sauf que ce quotidien avait une fin. En effet, alors que la majorité était en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle, des cris retentirent dans le château. Tous sortirent dans le parc pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est là qu'ils virent. La tour de Gryffondore, dévorée par les flammes.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
**

 **Bon, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?**

 **Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite :)**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une claque à revers

**Hello !**

 **Vous attendiez très certainement de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après la fin du dernier chapitre, le suspense est enfin fini !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Ted avait décidé de passer déposer quelques affaires de cours dans son dortoir avant d'aller dîner. Alors qu'il prenait la direction des escaliers, il avait entendu des pas mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais arrivé dans lesdits escaliers, il constata avec effroi que de nombreux élèves partaient en courant dans tous les sens, paniqués et perdus. Et pour cause, il aperçut très vite la fumée sortir du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sans hésiter, il envoya les élèves chercher de l'aide, et s'élança dans la tour des Gryffondors en se cachant le visage. La salle commune était entièrement remplie de fumée, et dévorée par les flammes. Il regarda choqué la pièce, celle qui avait était le lieu de ses années d'adolescences, avalée par les flammes. Il regarda la pièce, et alors qu'il allait repartir, il eut l'idée d'appeler :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

N'entendant rien, il se retourna face à la sortie lorsqu'il entendit un faible gémissement. A l'affut, il se retourna, et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut : un pied dépassait de derrière les canapés. Il s'élança et découvrit Matthew, à moitié inconscient. Il lui couvrit le visage et passa son bras sur son épaule :

\- Tiens bon mec, je vais te sortir de là !

Le garçon arriva à peine à s'appuyer sur le métamorphomage, et se frayer un chemin ne fut pas chose facile. Mais Ted n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser là, et en s'aidant mutuellement, ils parvinrent à la sortie. Aussitôt, des aurors les prirent en charge. Ils venaient d'arriver, et déjà certains s'élançaient pour éteindre l'incendie. Des médicomages les embarquèrent, et Ted finit par s'endormir avant même que son brancard magique n'arrive en bas des escaliers, épuisé par l'effort héroïque qu'il avait accompli.

Teddy était furieux d'avoir passé près de cinq nuits en observation. Il était encore plus furieux d'avoir été séparé de Matthew. Son ami avait besoin de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé, Ted était convaincu de son innocence mais il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas des aurors lorsqu'ils les aperçus, devant la chambre la chambre de son ami. Il voulut user de son don de métamorphagie mais il songeât qu'on ne le laisserait probablement pas passer la porte de la chambre. Il tenta tout de même, vainement, d'entrer en force mais fut retenu par les deux colosses qui gardaient la chambre. Alors qu'on l'éloignait, on aperçut le fils Dubois emmené de force par deux autres aurors, celui ci s'écriât :

\- Ted, faut que tu m'aides, j'ai rien fait, c'est l'autre garce, crois-moi !

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça, elle va payer cette sale garce ! Je te sortirai de là !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger d'autres mots, ils étaient emmenés loin. Fou de rage, Teddy fut raccompagné à Poudlard sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait arriver au blondinet. Lorsqu'il arriva, on l'emmena dans le bureau de la directrice, McGonagal, qui s'assura de sa bonne santé de son élève et lui confia les effets personnels qui avaient survécus à l'incendie :

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé vous appartenant … C'est vos amis qui nous les ont rapportés pour vous.

Parmi le lot, il y avait la cape d'invisibilité de son parrain et la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait confié à Tom pour les cacher dans son vestiaire de Quidditch, avec le miroir enregistreur, et parmi ce qui avait été retrouvé dans les cendres, il y avait seulement quelques photos et vêtements qui avaient été protégé par sa malle qu'il ne vidait jamais entièrement. Il récupéra ses pauvres affaires et la directrice le mena jusqu'à un salle de classe vide dans laquelle était aménagé provisoirement son dortoir avec celui des sixièmes année. Il rangea ses maigres biens sous le seul lit libre, désormais le sien, et sortit. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire, et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps.

Victoire, Léane, Tom et Jonathan étaient très inquiet pour leurs amis. La directrice avait réuni tous le monde dans la Grande Salle. L'incendie avait été très vite maitrisé, mais les dégâts n'étaient pas des moindres : très peu d'affaires avaient été sauvées, et toute la tour était détruite. La directrice, consciente qu'il était tard et que les élèves avaient déjà subi assez d'épreuves pour la journée, envoya les élèves se coucher, et aménagea un dortoir d'urgence dans la Grande Salle pour les Gryffondors désormais sans dortoirs. Le lendemain, les cours avaient été exceptionnellement annulés. La directrice avait informé tout le monde que les aurors avaient déjà conclu que l'incendie n'était pas accidentel : quelqu'un avait volontairement allumé le feu, et celui-ci serait retrouvé et sévèrement puni par la loi. Elle rassura également tout le monde en assurant que Matthew et Ted, dont l'acte de bravoure était plus qu'héroïque et exemplaire, allaient bien, mais devaient quand même rester à l'hôpital pour quelques jours pour être sur qu'ils n'avaient rien. Ensuite, elle annonça qu'un plan d'urgence avait été actionné dans le monde sorcier, et ainsi cela permettrait de commencer les travaux de reconstruction au plus tôt, c'est-à-dire dans les deux semaines à venir, et que cela permettrait de réduire considérablement le temps des travaux, qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois mois. Enfin, elle annonça que des salles de cours allaient être transformé en dortoir provisoire pour les Gryffondors, le temps que les travaux soient terminés.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas Victoire de se faire beaucoup de soucis pour les deux garçons dont elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles, et cela la stressait. Dès le lendemain, elle se plongea alors dans les cours comme jamais, pour se calme un peu et penser à autre chose que la peur qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait cru perdre ses deux amis.

Lorsqu'il revint à Poudlard, Ted était dévisagé sans arrêt. La version officielle était que Matthew allait bien mais devait rester encore quelques jours à l'hôpital. Mais le garçon savait la vérité : on avait retrouvé la baguette de Matthew près de lui, et le dernier sort qu'il avait lancé été un _incendio_ , ce qui faisait de lui le parfait coupable. Et Ted était loin d'être dupe, et il savait qui était vraiment sous toute cette histoire. À son retour, il retrouva Victoire qui l'étouffa presque, Léane qui n'en fit pas moins, Jonathan qui le pressait de questions pour savoir si Matthew allait bien, et Tom vraiment trop content de revoir son meilleur ami entier. Il leur expliqua alors la vérité concernant Matthew et le fait qu'il était avec les aurors et de n'en parler à personne pour l'instant. Bouleversé, chacun parti de son côté, et il resta seul avec Tom. Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Tom lui demanda incertain :

\- Tu crois qu'il est coupable ?

\- Bien sur que non. C'est elle la coupable.

Il lui expliqua vaguement le coup de bluff qu'il avait fait à Loanabelle et Tom fut de son avis. Décidément, cette garce leur pourrissait bien la vie. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le miroir se déclencha de nouveau. Ravi, Ted pensa qu'elle allait avouer être l'auteur de l'incendie, mais fut déçu de constater qu'elle avouait un autre crime un peu moins grave. Elle était seule, et parlait à son miroir dans la salle de bain des filles apparemment :

\- Merlin, qu'ils sont naïfs ! Comment Tom a-t-il pu n'y voir que du feu pendant tout ce temps ? Et Léane, quelle idiote ! J'imagine la tête qu'elle a du faire quand elle s'est aperçut qu'elle avait perdue sa précieuse lettre !

Ted se rappela vaguement une histoire de lettre très importante envoyé par Tom, mais que Léane avait perdue sans jamais savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

\- Ils ne se sont jamais aperçut que j'avais dressé le hibou de Tom pour qu'il me rapporte tous ses courriers, ils sont tellement …

Le garçon arrêta là, il en avait assez entendu. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit crime ajouté à la liste déjà bien longue des crimes qu'elle avait commis.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était revenu, et les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur la disparition mystérieuse de Matthew. McGonagal lui avait dit qu'il était chez ses parents en attendant que son procès commence, et que son père, Olivier Dubois, était furieux après le ministère et tentait par tout les moyens de l'aider, mais même Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à débloquer les choses pour le moment.

Alors que le jeune métamorphomage réfléchissait à un moyen d'aider son ami et de détruire Loanabelle, il tomba sur Jonathan :

\- Ted, il faut que je te parle. Je pense que Matthew est innocent, mais je sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je sais que toi tu le peux …

Il eut pitié du garçon, et ils se rendirent dans le dortoir provisoire des Gryffondors. Vide à cette heure-ci, il osa avouer à l'asiatique toute l'histoire : le chantage de Loanabelle, les preuves qu'il cumulait contre elle, et les menaces que Matthew avait exercé sur Loanabelle. Jonathan se révolta de la situation :

\- Il faut qu'on la dénonce ! Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, on va pas laisser Matthew moisir en prison à sa place !

Ted était d'accord. Et alors il décida de faire ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé auparavant : les deux garçons travaillèrent pendant des heures, ils copièrent les preuves en plusieurs exemplaires. Puis, il fit plusieurs paquets qu'ils cachèrent. Ils n'allaient pas les envoyer tout de suite, ils avaient encore besoin de quelques temps. De plus, ils réussirent même à monter un système de garanti : le hibou de Jonathan était dressé pour emmener des colis ou des lettres automatiquement s'il n'était pas nourris tous les jours. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux garçons, la chouette apporterait un des colis à Harry Potter, et celui-ci serait au courant de tout. Cependant, Ted envoya quand même un colis. Il l'envoya à quelqu'un en qui il avait une entière confiance. Il lui demanda de ne révéler à personne les preuves pour le moment, mais de tout préparer afin qu'au moment voulu, la presse connaisse tous les détails et qu'ils puissent sortir Matthew au plus vite de cette galère. C'était bien mieux pour eux si une personne organisée et influente les aidait, et c'était aussi rassurant. Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

Victoire était déprimée. Pas la petite déprime de l'hiver, certainement pas une déprime aussi minable, elle, c'était la vrai grosse déprime. Elle se tuait au travail pour se libérer un peu l'esprit, mais jusqu'ici, ça n'avait pas vraiment été très efficace. On était déjà en Février, d'ailleurs, dans deux jours ce serait la Saint Valentin. C'était triste. Matthew était toujours renvoyé de l'école, à présent ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, et attendait chez lui, harcelé par les journalistes, le début de son procès. Et elle, elle était là comme une pauvre cruche qu'elle était, à se lamenter et à ne rien faire pour son ami. Lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et défendu, qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, et elle, cette idiote qui n'était pas là quand il avait réellement besoin d'elle. Elle savait qu'il était innocent. Même avec toutes les preuves du monde, elle n'aurait pas pu le croire coupable, elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle avait toute cette pression, c'était insupportable pour elle. Elle avait juste besoin d'un endroit tranquille, sans personne pour pouvoir pleurer librement. Ainsi, elle s'était isolé dans un couloir très peu fréquenté du quatrième étage. À cette heure-ci, et surtout à deux jours de la fête des amoureux, elle était sûre d'être tranquille. Les uns travaillaient, et les autres étaient trop occupé à planifier leur journée de rêve, alors qu'elle versait des larmes inappropriées pour des choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de sécher ses larmes que déjà Ted était apparu devant elle. Il se tint devant elle, devant un long moment sans parler ni bouger. Puis il glissa sa main sur sa joue et essuya une larme égarée sur sa peau. Il se pencha par la suite, et l'embrassa fastement. Ce baiser apporta beaucoup à Victoire, le réconfort, la force et la tendresse qui lui manquaient ces derniers temps. Le garçon la serra contre lui, et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque la chatouilla alors qu'il lui murmurait :

\- Fais-moi confiance, je vais tout arranger. Tout va bien se passer …

Il se recula et dit plus fermement :

\- Va voir Léane, et discute avec elle de choses amusantes, sourit un peu. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de tout, promis …

Sans hésitation, la blonde s'exécuta, presque comme un automate. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, et elle ne voyait aucunes objections à faire ce qu'il lui avait intimé.

Lorsque Victoire disparue à l'angle du couloir, Ted avait envie d'exploser. Son complice à l'extérieur de Poudlard n'était pas encore prêt à faire éclater le scandale, mais voir sa Victoire comme ça, dans un état aussi pitoyable, ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Trop impatient à cause de sa colère et de sa rage, il changea d'avis. Il n'allait plus attendre, il avait assez attendu, il était grand temps de mettre fin à ces stupides jeux. Il trouva Loanabelle avec ses amies dans la salle d'étude, et lui intima à l'impératif de le suivre. La jeune fille, peu encline à le suivre, l'envoya balader. Cette fois, le garçon ne se laissa pas faire et prit un ton effrayant :

\- Si tu ne me suis pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter au point que Matthew sera au moins un million de fois plus heureux que toi dans sa situation !

Elle consentit à le suivre, le regard tueur. Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide et donna directement le ton en envoyant valser contre un mur une chaise :

\- Je suis au courant de tout, Matthew m'a tout dit ! Et j'ai des preuves ! Des preuves copiées et déjà envoyées à la presse et à des personnes importantes …

\- Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Matthew a bluffé, je ne suis pas idiote, tu pourrais très bien faire pareil …

Se méfia-t-elle. Le garçon lui adressa alors un sourire terrifiant :

\- Sauf que figure-toi, ma chère, que le magnifique collier que tu as autour du cou enregistre tout ce que tu dis ! J'ai les preuves de tes chantages, de tes coucheries ou encore du vol des lettres de Tom ! Et ça risque d'intéresser beaucoup de monde …

\- Si tu t'avises de faire quoi que ce soi...

\- Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer ! D'ici trois jours, une semaine grand maximum, tout sera rendu public, et tu sera fini ma pauvre. Alors je te le dis une dernière fois, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi et de mes amis …

Le métamorphomage la laissa là, bouillonnante de rage.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, la fin n'augure rien de bon pour la suite ... mais il faudra revenir mercredi pour savoir comment cette histoire va se dénouer :)**

 **Si, que pensez-vous de tout ce qui se passer ?**


	19. Chapitre 19 : la revanche d'une garce

**Ha, nous voici donc à l'avant dernier chapitre ! Bien sûr, il y aura un épilogue après le dernier chapitre ...**

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est passé vite ! Profitez donc bien de ce chapitre ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Elle n'était pas le genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'était le genre à se laisser faire. Elle était loin d'être bête, après tout, peu de personnes auraient su tirer autant profit comme elle l'avait fait de sa situation. Non, elle était de loin un génie. Elle avait quand même réussi son petit jeu durant de longues années, et personne ne s'était douté de rien, encore moins ses parents. Elle avait mené tout le monde en bateau et tiré son épingle du jeu de façon magistrale. Sauf que comme toutes les reines, elle avait conscience que son empire était en train de s'effondrer. Déjà cet idiot de Matthew avait failli tout faire capoter, mais elle avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Et maintenant c'était cet idiot de Teddy qui la menaçait, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Elle le savait, tout ça, c'était à cause d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas la seule coupable. Toute la bande semblait s'être liguée contre elle, et elle devait s'en débarrasser. Sans cela, sa vie était foutue et elle n'avait plus aucunes chances de s'en sortir. Sauf que comme toujours, elle avait un plan. Il était des plus enfantins, mais comme les précédents, il marcherai. Sous le menace de Ted, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas très longtemps avant de ne plus avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais la situation était en sa faveur. Son plan allait marcher, et elle allait s'en sortir. Elle n'était pas connue pour rien, Loanabelle la garce.

Aujourd'hui, Victoire l'avait évité toute la journée. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Il avait discuté avec Tom aussi, de la fameuse lettre. Il lui avait dit que c'était Loanabelle qui l'avait, et qu'il allait la récupérer le plus tôt possible. Tom lui avait confié qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il devait ou non donner cette lettre à Léane, mais de toute façon, il allait déjà attendre de l'avoir pour en décider de son sort. C'était très important pour son ami, surtout ce jour-là, mais pour l'instant, comme rien ne semblait avancer, il devait tout d'abord retrouver Jonathan pour discuter de l'affaire en cours. Tout Poudlard était trop occupé pour faire attention à tout ce qui pouvait se passer annexement. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent et discutèrent durant de bonnes heures, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était déjà 16h. Ils décidèrent de retourner trouver les autres. Même si les filles et Tom restaient à distance les uns des autres, et que Matthew était le grand absent, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas fêter la Saint Valentin entre eux. Ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, pour trouver Tom, et grâce à la carte, les filles. Mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir, celui-ci était vide. Ils regardèrent la carte et ne trouvèrent que Léane, à la bibliothèque. Ils s'y dirigèrent mais ne l'y trouvèrent pas tout de suite. Peu fréquentée, ils vérifièrent la carte qui leur confirma qu'elle y était bien. Ils fouillèrent un peu entre les rayons lorsque Ted s'écria :

\- Jonathan, elle est là !

L'asiatique s'élançât dans sa direction et y découvrit son amie assise sur le sol contre un rayon, inconsciente. Il se précipita près d'elle et ils la secouèrent doucement et elle finit par doucement reprendre conscience. À peine fut-elle réveillée qu'elle sursauta :

\- Elle les a, il faut les aider !

Les garçons se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

Il leur fallait un plan. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer comme des super héros, sans préparation ni garanties. C'était dangereux, sûrement même bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Ce n'était pas un simple exercice, c'était du vrai, du réel. Léane leur avait expliqué ce dont elle se rappelait : elle avait rendez-vous avec Victoire, mais n'était pas au courant que Tom devait venir aussi. Arrivée au rendez-vous, elle s'était cachée derrière une statue quand elle avait vue qu'il était là lui aussi et pas Victoire. Et après, la scène lui avait échappé : Victoire était arrivée, mais pas toute seule. Loanabelle la tenait en otage, la baguette sous le cou. Tom avait coopéré avec calme en lui rendant sa baguette et elle l'avait projeté contre un mur pour l'assommer. Elle avait fait de même avec Victoire juste après, et prise de panique, elle s'était enfuit. Mais apparemment, pas aussi discrètement qu'elle le souhaitais, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de plus rien après ça. Elle n'était jamais arrivée jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de chercher des indices, ils avaient seulement trouvé un mot dans la poche de Léane, sans sa baguette : « venez là où la pierre a été trouvée, sans personne ou Victoire et Tom y passeront ». Conscients que la menace était sérieuse, ils avaient vite monté un plan d'urgence. Ils ne voulaient pas que Léane viennent, c'était trop dangereux. Mais elle avait insisté et conclut un deal : elle les suivrait, sous la cape d'invisibilité, et repartirait dès le moindre problème. Ainsi, elle pourrait prévenir les secours en cas de besoin. Ils n'étaient pas rassurés, certainement pas prêts à vivre ça, mais ils devaient y aller.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors qu'il n'était pas encore 18 heures. Les deux garçons sortirent discrètement dans le parc, entourés de leurs capes. Comme toujours, il faisait très froid pour un 14 février, et il restait même encore un peu de neige à certains endroits du sol. Arrivés à l'entré de la forêt interdite, Jonathan lui demanda :

\- Bon, alors, c'est où que tu l'as trouvée la pierre ?

\- C'est par là !

Il guida son ami à travers la forêt. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite pente menant à une petite clairière d'arbres aux racines emmêlées sur le sol. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et là, ils les aperçurent : Victoire et Tom étaient attachés à deux arbres différents. Ils s'élancèrent vers eux pour les libérer, mais alors que Ted tapotait la joue de Victoire pour qu'elle se réveille, Jonathan s'envola et alla percuter violemment un arbre plus loin. Loanabelle apparut alors, sortant de derrière l'arbre où était attaché Tom :

\- Mon très cher Ted, te voilà enfin !

\- Loanabelle ! Relâche-les tout de suite !

La jeune fille éclata de rire :

\- Ça ne serait pas aussi drôle sinon !

Le garçon serra les poings et essayât d'attraper sa baguette, mais il ne la trouva pas. Loanabelle se rapprocha un peu de lui :

\- Tu me prend pour une débile ? Tu ne t'es vraiment pas aperçut que tu n'avais plus ta baguette tout de suite ?

Le questionna-t-elle, surprise. Il serra les dents et prit les devant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Mais je veux tout ! Je veux la pierre, je veux ton amour, je veux la vérité !

Le garçon soupira. Il ne manquait que cela.

Tom se réveilla et constata qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il se sentait vraiment serré. Il vit Ted, et et Loanabelle à côté de lui, et un peu plus loin, Jonathan au sol. Il finit par voir Victoire en face de lui, elle-aussi attachée mais pas encore réveillée. Il se souvint alors du piège à Poudlard et ragea contre lui même de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Il commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit la peste dire :

\- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me dise où est la pierre, et ne me ment pas, je sais que tu ne l'a jamais perdue !

Voyant que Ted ne savait que répondre, Tom l'aida en lui portant secours :

\- Ted ! Ne l'écoute pas, elle ne veut que t'embrouiller ! Sauve-toi !

\- Tais-toi !

S'écria la brune infernal en le giflant. Rouge de rage, elle lança :

\- Écoute-moi bien Teddy, tu n'as pas intérêt de faire le malin ! Parce que voilà, les lianes qui retiennent tes amis sont magiques et elles se resserrent petit à petit. Tu as un temps limité, et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de détruire ces lianes, donc si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as pas intérêt à me prendre pour une idiote !

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Tom hocha la tête, elle ne mentait pas pour une fois, il sentait la pression s'accroitre peu à peu sur ses cotes. Son ami métamorphomage grogna et concéda :

\- D'accord. La vérité, c'est que ton chantage, ce n'était rien de plus pour moi qu'une façon d'obtenir toutes les preuves nécessaires pour te détruire. Je me suis débarrassé de la pierre de résurrection, et Victoire, Merlin, si elle ne sait pas que je l'aime avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Tais-toi !

S'écria Loanabelle folle de rage.

Victoire battit des cils. Depuis qu'elle avait coupé ses cheveux, ceux-ci avaient incroyablement vite repoussés et ils lui arrivaient déjà aux épaules. À cause d'eux, elle ne voyait pas très bien autour d'elle. Elle releva la tête difficilement, un mal de crâne cillant la transperçant. Elle vit d'abord floue, mais finit par voir clair la scène. Elle n'avait rien entendue, et demanda encore assommée :

\- Ted ?

Le garçon s'empressa de lui prendre la main :

\- Vic, ça va ? Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que tu restes calme …

Il lui caressa la joue et elle lui sourit, mais l'instant ne put durer, coupé par la garce présente :

\- Arrête tes jérémiades ! Tu n'as aucunes preuves, et tu sais où est la pierre, donc tu vas me la donner ! Cette pétasse t'a prise à moi !

\- Je n'ai jamais été à toi !

S'exclama le garçon, mécontent. Loanabelle semblait perdre pied :

\- Si ! Tu n'as jamais compris, je t'ai aimé depuis le premier instant ! Et tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu étais trop aveuglé par cette demi-vélane de tricheuse !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Libère-les ! Tu es complètement folle ! Arrête ton cinéma ! Et tu vas libérer Matthew aussi !

Victoire sentit la corde se serrer autour d'elle, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle réussit cependant à dire :

\- Tu es complètement folle ma pauvre !

\- Toi, tais-toi !

S'écria folle de rage la brune. Elle s'avança et se tourna vers Ted :

\- Maintenant, tu as écoulé ton temps …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Lui demanda Ted, les sourcils froncés, mais la brunette se contenta de lui adresser un sourire maléfique.

Léane avait bien suivie les garçons jusqu'à la forêt. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide que la première fois. Alors que Jonathan était inconscient, elle était reparti en direction du château, malgré sa forte envie de porter secours à ses amis. Le chemin avait été plus long. Léane n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, et retrouver le chemin du château n'avait pas été aussi aisé qu'elle l'avait pensé. À peine arriva-t-elle au château qu'elle ne savait déjà plus tout ce qu'elle devait faire. Les garçons lui avaient donné une liste précise de choses à faire, dans un ordre tout aussi précis, mais elle était tellement stressé et paniqué qu'elle commençait à tout oublier. Elle parvint enfin à se calmer un peu et se rendit à la volière. Elle devait au plus vite envoyer un hibou à Harry, le parrain de Ted, et à son mystérieux bienfaiteur. Puis elle fila. Elle devait absolument mettre la main sur les preuves qu'avait réuni le garçon. Elle eu du mal à trouver le dortoir des Gryffondors, tous les dortoirs étant éparpillés dans tout Poudlard. Elle finit par trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, mais les garçons avaient oublié un détail important : le mot de passe. Paniqué, elle tenta de taper à la porte, et miraculeusement un des garçons du dortoir ne dormait pas. Il lui ouvrit, à moitié endormi cependant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais la brunette se faufila et alluma la lumière, provocant la protestation de tous les garçons endormis. Elle rougit mais se précipita sur un des deux seuls lits vides et commença à sortir tout ce qu'il y avait sous le lit. Raté, c'était celui de Tom. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à celui de Ted, les autres adolescents qui commençaient à se réveiller s'exclamèrent :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi Ted et Tom ne sont pas avec toi ?

Léane trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait :

\- Ils ont des problèmes. Des graves problèmes.

Sans attendre leurs réactions, elle s'élança et partit en courant, sa précieuse boite sous le bras. Ses amis avaient encore besoin d'aide, et elle n'avait absolument pas un instant à perdre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos réactions !**

 **Et oui, le prochain chapitre est le dernier, on va enfin connaître le dénouement donc ... je vous dis à dimanche ! :D**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le choix final

**Hello !**

 **Vous étiez impatients de connaître le dénouement ? Hé bien, le voici !**

 **Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre ;)**

* * *

Loanabelle serra tellement fort sa baguette que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Ted, malgré le danger et la situation, toujours aussi proche de Victoire. Elle venait de comprendre que jamais elle ne pourrait vraiment les séparer. Mais elle avait quand même un doute, et elle était résolue à ne pas laisser Teddy gagner. Peu importe le prix, il devait quand même payer. Elle regarda Tom, puis envoya valser Ted contre un arbre. Il se releva avec difficulté et la fusilla du regard, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et continua sa pièce de théâtre. Il grogna cependant :

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ce jeu stupide ?

\- Si, tu n'as qu'à répondre à trois questions, et après on en aura fini pour de bon.

Les cheveux de Ted passèrent au rouge, mais il soupira :

\- Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse !

\- Bien. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, dis-moi ce que tu as fait de la pierre de résurrection !

Le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui répondit agressivement :

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, quelqu'un m'a proposé de la mettre en suretée et elle l'a fait.

Elle le dévisagea et conclut :

\- Tu mens, mais ça fait rien, je m'en doutais. Bon, j'espère que tu me diras la vérité pour la question suivante …

\- Demande-moi toujours …

\- Est-ce que tu pense que tu aurais pu un jour m'aimer ?

Le garçon manqua de s'étouffer, Tom grimaça et Victoire hoqueta de surprise. La teinte de cheveux du garçon vira au violet clair :

\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Tu es trop fausse, tout ce que tu fais semble être … pas spontané. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de tous ces artifices, tes cheveux, tes ongles, ton rire … Tu n'as jamais été sincère avec personne, peut-être que tu aurai pu nous montrer ta vraie toi et ça aurait marché …

Un grand blanc suivit.

Finalement, ce fut Victoire qui brisa le silence avec sa petite voix faiblarde :

\- Teddy, je commence à plus pouvoir respirer …

Le garçon s'élança mais Loanabelle le coupa :

\- Non ! Tu dois d'abord répondre à la dernière question !

Ted commençait vraiment à être agacé par ses règles. Il regarda Victoire et Tom. Ses amis commençaient à vraiment être étouffés par les lianes, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution au plus vite, mais avant, il devait se débarrasser de leur tortionnaire. Il soupira, sous tension :

\- Vas-y, pose-moi ta dernière question.

Elle lui adressa un sourire à la fois horrible et éblouissant. Elle sortit sa baguette et joua avec, alors que ses trois otages retinrent leurs souffles. Elle finit par lui demander :

\- Tu préfères qui ? Autrement dit, tu veux sauver Tom, ton meilleur ami, ou Victoire ?

Ted resta bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il pouvait choisir ? Voyant qu'il prenait son temps, elle ajouta :

\- Le seul moyen de les libérer est d'utiliser un patronus, sans quoi, les lianes ne vont cesser de se resserrer jusqu'à étouffer sa victime. Et je n'en sauverai qu'un puisque tu ne m'a pas dit où était la pierre, mais je te laisse choisir lequel puisque tu as répondu sincèrement à ma deuxième question. Par contre, tu ferai mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas les perdre tous les deux … sauf si tu ne veux pas choisir !

Ted secoua la tête, tétanisé. Victoire commença à sangloter en silence, cachant ses joues humides à travers ses cheveux blond, alors que Tom s'agitait de plus en plus. Le garçon se prit la tête dans ses mains, et se tourna vers Tom :

\- Tu sais que t'es mon meilleur pote mec ? Et tu m'as toujours protégé, mais moi aussi, j'ai du protéger Victoire aussi. Et tu sais combien les fantômes me manquent, mais j'ai du agir en conséquence, et ça a été un vrai cadeau …

Tom hocha la tête. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il répondit seulement :

\- Je comprend, fais ce que tu as à faire mec …

\- Je sais que tu me comprends, et c'est pour ça que je dois faire ça. Victoire, c'est toi que je choisis.

Loanabelle manqua de tourner de l'œil :

\- Quoi ? Non !

Victoire secoua la tête :

\- Ted, t'es pas obligé de me choisir ! Tu peux sauver Tom !

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue, essuyant quelques traces de larmes :

\- Je t'aime Victoire, Tom le sait et il me comprend, c'est toi, personne d'autre.

Il se tourna vers Loanabelle, les sourcils froncés :

\- Libère-là maintenant !

Loanabelle leva alors sa baguette.

Léane avait enfin trouver la directrice. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle devait et prévenu tout le monde. Elle avait bien envoyé le colis à Harry Potter et au ministère pour innocenter Matthew. Lorsqu'elle réveilla la directrice, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très contente :

\- Que faîtes-vous là Miss, à une heure pareille !

\- Madame, c'est très grave. Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver, il faut que vous soyez là pour les accueillir et les guider …

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous Miss ?

\- De Loanabelle ! C'est elle qui a déclenché l'incendie et agressé Victoire. Elle est coupable de tous les actes criminels de Poudlard ! Et elle tient Victoire et Tom en otages dans la forêt interdite, Jonathan et Ted y sont allés …

La directrice sortit de ses appartements :

\- Qui avez-vous contacté Miss ?

\- Ted m'avait laissé des instructions, je les avais suivi avec la cape d'invisibilité, et je suis revenue. Ted a réuni les preuves contre Loanabelle depuis le début de l'année, et Matthew l'a aidé, c'est pour ça qu'elle a essayé de se débarrasser de lui ! Il les a envoyé à son bienfaiteur, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, et j'ai juste eu à envoyer les preuves et une lettre à Harry Potter, son parrain, ainsi que le nécessaire au ministère pour faire libérer Matthew …

La jeune fille suivit la directrice, et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley-Granger, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, George Weasley, Drago Malfoy et d'autres aurors ou membres de l'ordre de Phœnix, association toujours active et désormais légale en cas d'attaque maléfique du monde sorcier, arrivèrent. La directrice les accueilli, et leur résuma la situation. Tous se tournèrent vers Léane : c'était à elle de les guider à présent. Et vite.

Loanabelle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à créer un patronus, comme si elle avait du mal à trouver un souvenir heureux auquel se raccrocher. Elle parvint enfin à faire apparaître un vautour après de nombreux essais vains, et l'oiseau aux griffes acérés détruit les lianes d'un coup de bec. Victoire tomba à genoux et prit une grande bouffée d'air, pouvant enfin respirer pleinement. Ted se jeta sur elle et lui caressa la joue. Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu aurais dû sauver Tom …

\- Chut … Ne t'inquiète pas … Tu as toujours ton collier ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête affirmativement et le sorti de sa chemise.

\- Bien, quand je te le dirais, tourne-le trois fois entre tes doigts. Fais-moi confiance Vic, tout va bien se passer.

Il la saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa avant de l'aider à se relever. Loanabelle grimaça, et Tom commença à suffoquer. Ted lui lança un regard noir :

\- Alors c'est tout, c'est comme ça que ça se fini ? Tu vas laisser crever Tom et le regarder sans un remord ?

\- Bien sur que non, mais la souffrance que tu vas éprouver va faire mon bonheur pour tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer ! Maintenant, tais-toi et profite du spectacle !

Victoire s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Ted lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il planta son regard dans celui de la brune machiavélique :

\- Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais rester là sans rien faire ?

\- Tu ne peux rien faire !

\- Tu en est sûre ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux alors que Jonathan s'élança vers Tom et que le métamorphomage cria :

\- Maintenant !

Victoire arracha alors son collier et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. La brune reconnu trop tard ce que c'était, mais déjà les fantômes apparaissaient par dizaine volaient dans tous les sens.

Aussitôt, les spectres libérèrent Tom de ses entraves et Jonathan l'empêcha de s'effondrer, à demi inconscient par le manque d'air. Puis ils s'attaquèrent à Loanabelle qui prit la suite en courant, tentant vainement de leur échapper. Victoire resta interloquée devant la scène et Ted l'attira contre lui et prit son visage entre ses mains :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- C'est … c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Il y a presque deux ans, j'ai trouvé la pierre de résurrection d'Harry par ici. Et je savais que le meilleur endroit pour la cacher, c'était de te l'offrir en cadeau. Le collier que je t'ai offert, il contenait la pierre, en plus d'un puissant sort de protection.

Elle se tourna vers les spectres, encore sous le choc. Alors les maraudeurs, les grand-parents de Ted, sa mère et Fred Weasley s'avancèrent vers eux, et elle bégaya :

\- Madame Tonks ?

\- Victoire, ma chérie, tu n'as absolument rien n'a craindre. Je te présente mon mari, ainsi que ma fille et mon gendre, les célèbres maraudeurs, et ton oncle, Fred.

\- Ho, heu, en … enchantée !

Remus s'avança :

\- Je suis fier de toi fiston !

\- Vous m'avez manqué …

Répondit Ted en souriant. Puis, il s'aperçut que ses amis étaient toujours par terre. Ils les rejoignirent et Tom, encore un peu sonné lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule :

\- J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser étouffer ! Franchement, t'avais pas besoin de faire toute cette mise en scène pour pêcho !

Plaisanta-t-il en utilisant du vieux français. Andromeda conseilla :

\- Tu devrais te redresser Tom, tu arriveras mieux à respirer …

C'est à ce moment-là que les renforts arrivèrent. Harry menait le petit groupe, baguette en main. Mais tous s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : en effet, c'était peu banal de voir tous les fantômes de la guerre qu'ils avaient mené. Finalement Harry fut le premier à se reprendre et se précipita au secours du petit groupe. Ted se releva :

\- Harry, tu as reçu tout ce que je t'ai envoyé ?

\- Oui, et il faudra qu'on reparle de tout ça, tes preuves sont accablantes, je vais arranger tout ça. Mais il faut aider tes amis avant, non ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et Hermione s'approcha de Tom, entre les fantômes :

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Oui, aux côtes. Ces lianes m'ont littéralement broyé !

Elle tâta ses côtés et confirma :

\- Oui, elles sont bien cassées. On va te ramener au château, tu sera vite remis sur pied !

Le seul qui n'arrivait pas à faire un geste, c'était George. Il était encore sous le choc, comme ses frères et sœurs, de voir son jumeau, Fred, ici. Il finit par se reprendre et aida les autres. Pendant ce temps, Harry et quelques autres étaient partis à la recherche de la fugitive, alors que Bill et Fleur serraient contre eux leur petite fille :

\- Ma chérie, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Teddy nous a tous sauvé ! Mais il faut aller libérer Matthew !

Léane apparut alors et sauta sur sa meilleure amie :

\- Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien ! T'inquiète pas pour Matthew, tout est déjà mis en place pour qu'il soit libéré et innocenté !

Elle se tourna vers Jonathan et Tom et s'exclama :

\- Et vous, ne recommencez plus jamais ça ! Vous m'avez fait la peur de ma vie !

Le petit groupe d'amis rit, alors que les fantômes disparaissaient et que les renforts les ramenaient à Poudlard pour les soigner. Et aucun ne se plaindrait d'un repos bien mérité.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre :) Mais il vous reste l'épilogue :D**

 **Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit une autre histoire sur Victoire/Ted, qui n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci, ça s'appelle : "Le journal de Victoire Weasley".**

 **Bref, je vous dis à mercredi pour la fin, et sinon, à bientôt sur d'autres fic ;)**


	21. Epilogue : la logique de l'amour

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que c'est triste, mais voilà, c'est l'épilogue, donc définitivement la fin de l'histoire ...**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire l'histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et que cette fin vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

En ce 15 Février, lors de la parution des journaux du matin, ce fut la révélation du siècle : Faustine Lagerfield était devenue folle. L'adolescente était coupable de nombreux crimes, dont les preuves étaient plus qu'accablantes, mais ce qui choqua le plus le monde fut non seulement la manipulation dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille, allant jusqu'à faire accuser un de ses camarades d'être l'auteur d'un incendie, et sa folie. En effet, après avoir pris en otage un groupe d'amis, elle s'était enfuit avant d'être retrouvée délirant complètement. Les autorités l'avaient menée à l'hôpital, et après de rapides examens, elle avait été déclarée comme mentalement malade, et donc non responsable de ses actes. Cependant, ses nombreuses victimes ont été innocentées, notamment Matthew Dubois, et elle est donc condamnée à rester enfermée à Saint Mangouste, dans l'aile psychiatrique, en compagnie de célèbres pensionnaires comme les Londubat, ou Gilderoy Lockhart. L'année scolaire allait continuer à Poudlard, et les victimes seraient, si elles le souhaitent, dédommagées et suivies médicalement.

Le petit groupe d'ami avait passé la nuit ensemble, à l'infirmerie. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup dormi. Tout d'abord, Bill, Harry et George étaient venus leur parler. Ted avait alors révélé toute son histoire à propos de Loanabelle, et surtout, de sa pierre, mais Victoire et Léane, trop épuisées, s'étaient endormies au début de son récit. Harry lui avait alors demandé la pierre pour s'en servir une dernière fois. Ted lui avait volontiers cédé, et Tom, Jonathan et lui s'étaient rapidement endormis. Ils s'étaient réveillés tôt. Les premiers visiteurs furent Bill et Harry, qui leur apportèrent même le petit-déjeuner : ils étaient affamés. Harry leur montra par la suite les unes des journaux, et Ted s'expliqua :

\- Je voulais être sûr qu'elle ne nuirait plus à personne, et d'avoir un coup d'avance sur elle. J'ai envoyé toutes les preuves à ma grande-tante, Narcissa. Elle s'est occupée d'être sûre que la famille de Loanabelle n'étouffe pas le scandale et ne cache pas la vérité, qu'elle n'ai aucune échappatoire.

\- Je dois avouer que tu as réuni des preuves largement suffisantes pour que personne ne doute.

Concéda Bill en souriant. Puis, alors que les cinq adolescents mangeaient, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un invité surprise : Matthew, plus souriant que jamais. Ce fut Victoire qui démarra la première et courut se jeter dans ses bras, folle de joie. Le garçon la serra, puis se tourna vers ses amis. Ted lui donna une tape amicale :

\- Je t'avais dis que je te laisserai pas tomber mec !

Tom et Léane furent un peu plus distant, mais quand même contents de le voir, et Jonathan n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre dans ses bras. Gêné, Victoire proposa :

\- Et si vous alliez discuter ailleurs ? Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire …

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent. En vue des une de journaux, mieux valait encore rester cacher un petit moment à l'infirmerie. Ils s'installèrent sur un lit, derrière des rideaux pour discuter en privé.

Harry arriva quelques instants plus tard avec une lettre :

\- Tiens, c'est la fameuse lettre dont tu m'as parlé, celle de Tom que Faustine a volé.

Ted la passa à son ami qui la regarda puis regarda Léane, hésitant. Victoire saisit alors Ted par le bras :

\- Nous aussi on doit parler, on vous laisse !

Et elle attira le métamorphomage derrière d'autres rideaux. Léane s'assit sur un lit et demanda :

\- C'est la lettre que je n'ai jamais lu ? Tu ne me la donne pas ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé …

Mais la brunette attrapa la lettre dans ses mains et la déplia avidement, avant de commencer sa lecture :

« Ma très chère Léane,

Je sais très bien que tu n'attendais absolument pas cela de ma part, mais j'ai quand même prit l'initiative de t'écrire cette lettre, d'abord pour te demander ce qui t'es dû et ensuite pour m'excuser. Je demande ton pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu n'as pas mérité que je te traite aussi mal, j'ai lâchement profité de toi et agis comme un idiot indigne de ton amitié, et encore plus de ton amour.

Mais c'est également pour cela que je t'écris. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je m'en veux pour toute cette indifférence que j'ai eu pour toi alors que je savais tes sentiments pour moi. J'ai été un égoïste. Et c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai eu du mal à supporter ton rapprochement avec Jonathan …

Cela m'a fait mal, contrairement à ce que tu as pu voir ou croire, et j'ai vraiment eu peur de perdre ton amitié. Mais tout cela m'a fait réfléchir, et je te promet que Loanabelle, et notre rupture, n'ont en rien interféré dans mon jugement.

C'est assez difficile à écrire, et peu romantique, mais j'aimerais bien essayer d'être avec toi, d'être plus que des amis, le début d'un couple en fait.

Je comprendrais très bien que tu refuses, et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Sache juste que je pense vraiment pouvoir tomber amoureux de toi, et je le suis déjà sans le savoir peut-être, mais je suis vraiment convaincu que ça peut marcher entre nous …

En attendant ta lettre avec impatience,

Bisous, Tom »

Léane replia la lettre, les pensées embrouillées. Elle le fixa :

\- C'est vrai ce que tu as écris ?

Tom se contenta de hocher la tête comme un enfant timide interrogé. Léane remit une mèche derrière son oreille :

\- Et tu … tu le penses toujours tout ça ?

\- Je l'ai toujours pensé.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Demanda-t elle de plus en plus surprise. Le garçon s'assit à côté d'elle :

\- Parce que quand la lettre a disparu, tout a évolué très vite : tu es sorti avec Jonathan, et je voulais pas tout gâcher …

Léane éclata de rire, ce qui surprit le blondinet :

\- Avec Jonathan, on était un faux couple ! Notre seul but, c'était d'atteindre les personnes qui nous plaisaient vraiment ! Pour ma part, c'était toi la cible.

Tom se joignit à son rire, conscient de passer pour un idiot. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, il lui prit la main :

\- Ce que j'ai écrit dans la lettre, c'est vrai. Je pense toujours qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Il n'y a qu'une seule différence.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Maintenant je sais que je suis amoureux de toi ….

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ce fut la jeune fille qui franchit les derniers centimètres entre leurs lèvres.

Jonathan et Matthew ne disaient pas un mot. Aucun n'osait commencer à parler. Finalement, Jonathan finit par dire :

\- J'ai jamais été en couple avec Léane, c'était un arnaque pour voir ta réaction.

\- Ma réaction ?

\- Oui.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, gênant. Finalement, ce fut Matthew qui reprit la parole :

\- J'étais jaloux de Léane, mais j'ai jamais voulu perdre ton amitié. Et j'ai pensé faire pareil avec Victoire, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

L'asiatique hocha la tête. Finalement, Matthew reprit :

\- J'ai promis à Victoire de t'en parler, donc j'ai plus trop le choix, je vais me lancer. Si on arrêtait pas de se disputer avant, c'est parce que j'étais amoureux, et que tu semblais rien voir et tout faire pour m'énerver.

\- Ha.

Furent les seules paroles de son ami. Mais le fils du célèbre joueur de Quidditch reprit :

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, et c'est assez dur à avouer, mais tu étais un vrai problème pour moi. J'étais pas amoureux de n'importe qui !

\- Désolé d'avoir été un tel fardeau …

S'excusa Jonathan. Mais son ami secoua la tête, exaspéré et se leva d'un bond :

\- Mais tu comprend rien ou quoi ? C'est de toi que je suis amoureux ! C'est toi …

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, coupé par un baiser de son meilleur ami. Lorsque celui-ci le relâcha, Matthew s'énerva :

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Je suis sérieux putain !

\- Je sais, moi aussi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? T'avais compris ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes déjà, mais t'étais trop chou à essayer de me faire un dessin.

Excédé, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau. Jonathan sourit à Matthew et lui chuchota :

\- Moi aussi, c'est de toi que je suis amoureux, depuis le début, Léane l'a tout de suite deviné. C'est pour ça qu'on voulait te rendre jaloux, j'étais pas encore sûr.

Matthew l'embrassa encore une fois passionnément, avant de demander :

\- Et maintenant, tu en es sûr ?

Le couple se sourit. Ils avaient fait le plus dur.

À peine eut-elle passé les rideaux que Teddy l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Victoire sourit contre les lèvres du garçon, et finit par se reculer. Le métamorphomage, aux cheveux bleu à présent, lui prit la main et ils s'assirent sur le lit. La demi-vélane demanda alors quelques explications :

\- Ted, je comprend rien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux dernières années ? Et la pierre, comment tu l'as eu ? Et …

\- Chut …

Lui intima délicatement le jeune homme en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Ils se sourirent tendrement et le garçon commença :

\- J'ai trouvé la pierre par hasard, quand j'étais énervé, le fameux jour où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois dans le parc. Après, je suis un peu devenu accro à la pierre, mais ça a été une sorte de thérapie pour moi. Mais Loanabelle m'a surpris avec la pierre, et elle avait deviné tout ce que je ressentais déjà pour toi. Alors elle m'a fait du chantage. Mais je me suis pas vraiment laissé faire. Déjà, je l'ai dit à Tom. Après, on lui a fait les mauvaises blagues, tu t'en souviens l'an dernier ?

La jeune fille sourit, et Teddy continua son récit :

\- Sauf qu'après, elle a voulu que je lui donne la pierre, et je lui ai joué un ultime tour avant les vacances. Après ça, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je m'en débarrasse, ou du moins, que je la mette en sécurité. Et puis il y a eu toi, et le meilleur été que j'ai jamais passé de toute ma vie. Du coup, j'étais décidé non seulement de te protéger d'elle, mais aussi de sortir de cette situation périlleuse pour être enfin vraiment avec toi. C'est là qu'est intervenue Narcissa, et aussi ton oncle George sans le savoir. Je t'ai donné la pierre, je savais qu'avec toi elle serait en sûreté. Mais j'ai aussi donné un collier à Loanabelle : celui-là enregistrait tout ce qui pouvait la faire tomber. J'ai apprit pleins de choses, et réunis des preuves, sur ses chantages, ses tromperies et toutes les magouilles qu'elle a manigancé. Mais ça a foiré lorsqu'un soir, alors que je me confiait à Matthew sur mes sentiments pour toi, elle nous a entendu. Et après, elle t'a agressé …

Victoire sursauta, mais soupira :

\- J'aurais du m'en douter …

Ted lui caressa la joue et reprit :

\- Matthew l'a tout de suite compris contrairement à moi, et il a commencé à la faire chanter pour qu'elle se dénonce. Il a seulement eu le pressentiment de me dire la vérité juste attend : le veille de l'incendie. C'était encore Loanabelle qui avait essayé de se débarrasser de ses problèmes à sa manière, mais elle savait pas encore que j'étais au courant de tout. J'ai voulu attendre d'avoir une vraie preuve, mais je l'ai jamais eu. Et j'ai été aussi méfiant que Matthew, j'ai avoué toute la vérité à Jonathan aussi. Avec Tom, on a réuni toutes les preuves, on les a copié et on les a préparé de manière à pouvoir les envoyer rapidement à Narcissa et Harry en cas de problèmes. Après, je suis allé menacé Loanabelle pour qu'elle se dénonce toute seule, et la suite, tu la connais, la prise en otage …

Le jeune homme souffla. Victoire lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne :

\- Je t'aime.

C'est tout ce qu'elle lui chuchota avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, elle lui demanda, curieuse :

\- Et la pierre, qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ?

\- Elle doit rester cacher le plus possible. Je pense qu'Harry et ton oncle George vont en profiter un moment, puis je leur redemanderai le collier. C'est le tiens après tout, et je compte bien vous gardez tous les deux auprès de moi !

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça, puis ils se levèrent, main dans la main, pour rejoindre les autres. Ils formaient une famille à présent, une grande famille réunie autour d'un secret : la pierre de résurrection.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette histoire, cette fois, c'est définitivement terminé ...**

 **J'aimerai beaucoup remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2, pour ses nombreuses reviews et ses corrections, j'étais toujours impatiente de lire tes reviews, et j'espère vraiment te revoir sur d'autres histoires ;)**

 **Sinon, si vous n'avez pas écrit de review jusqu'ici, c'est le moment ;)**

 **Et si vous aimez le couple Teddy/Victoire, je vous conseille de lire mon autre histoire, beaucoup plus bibliographique, "Le journal de Victoire Weasley" :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, et j'espère vraiment vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires ;)**


End file.
